Chloé et Oliver: les nouvelles aventures de GA
by shakamar
Summary: le Voyageur, le Gardien et le Guérisseur. Ces trois noms, sont indissociables mais pourtant, ils devront se trouver eux-mêmes, s'ils veulent éviter d'être dominés.
1. Episode 1

**Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, sauf que cette fois je voudrais en faire une sorte de série, avec un chapitre pour un épisode. Voilà, le premier épisode dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si le fait que ce soit un genre de première saison, vous plait. **

**Pour vous situer un peu la chose, Chloé et Clark sont les meilleurs amis depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Chloé est en quelque sorte, son 'ange gardien' - je ne dis rien de plus parce que tout est dans l'histoire-, Oliver Queen est comme dans la série Smallville, sauf qu'il ne connait ni Clark, Lois ou CHloé. Et la Ligue existe bien mais Chloé et Clark ne savent pas qui en fait partie. il y a aussi le personnage Steven Swift mais dans mon histoire, il est le fils du professeur Swan, qui recherche à tout prix le Voyageur/Clark. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, et s'il y a des trucs que vous n'aimez pas. **

* * *

**22 ans plus tôt. Smallville, Kansas.**

Le ciel commençait à assombrir. Un vent puissant, se leva. Tout d'un coup, des éclairs traversèrent le ciel, amenant avec eux, de gros météorites. La petite bourgade, du nom de Smallville, se trouva alors presque détruite sous cette pluie de météorites. Les habitants présents dans les rues, couraient, hurlaient, essayaient de se cacher pour éviter de se faire tuer. La terreur, la panique, l'horreur s'empara de tous les habitants.

Les routes qui menaient jusqu'au centre de la ville, étaient détruites, parsemées de trous géants provoqués par les météorites.

Sur la route qui venait de l'ouest de la ville, une camionnette rouge roulait, évitant tant bien que mal, les détritus, les bourrasques de vent qui venaient percuter la voiture. À l'intérieur, un jeune couple, les Kent. Soudain, la femme cria quelque chose à l'intention du conducteur, qui reporta son attention sur la route, où ils virent, une météorite s'écraser devant eux. Voulant éviter l'obstacle, l'homme donna un brusque coup de volant, faisant déraper la voiture, qui fit plusieurs tonneaux, pour finir sa course dans un champ voisin, la camionnette à l'envers. Alors que l'homme vérifiait que sa femme n'était pas gravement blessée, cette dernière lui désigna quelque chose d'incroyable.

A leurs côtés, se trouvait un petit garçon, d'environ 5 ans, penché vers eux, leur faisant un grand sourire. Les deux adultes essayèrent de se dégager de la carcasse de leur voiture, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Le petit garçon s'approcha alors du tas de ferraille et la souleva, sans efforts. Les deux occupants restèrent abasourdis. Le petit garçon fit alors une chose, qui les attendris, il vint se jeter dans les bras de la femme, qui lui retourna l'étreinte, émue. L'homme resta lui aussi ému devant cette scène, qu'ils avaient tant rêvé. Le couple décida alors de l'adopter. Pour confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient, l'homme et la femme, s'engouffrèrent un peu plus loin dans le champ, où ils trouvèrent un vaisseau, entouré d'une longue trainée de terre. L'homme comprit tout de suite, que cet enfant était littéralement, tombé du ciel.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une petit maison entourée d'une belle clôture blanche, une petite fille blonde, sortit de chez elle et courut dans le jardin. On pouvait entendre derrière elle, ses parents qui la cherchaient. Bien qu'elle n'était seulement âgée de 5 ans, la fillette été déjà très curieuse et la pluie qui venait de s'abattre sur la ville, n'avait fait qu'éveiller sa curiosité. Elle était donc dans son jardin, quand une fumée tricolore transperça le ciel, capturant son attention. La petite blondinette courut alors dans la direction où venait de s'écraser la lumière. Elle s'enfonça dans le champ qui se trouvait derrière chez elle, slaloma entre les plantations de blé jusqu'à se trouver devant un rocher qui scintillait. Les couleurs, rouge, bleu et verte dansaient devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Tout d'un coup, envoutée par ces magnifiques couleurs, elle tandis la main et les couleurs, réagirent. La fillette fut alors enveloppée par ces couleurs, la faisant scintiller à son tour, puis comme elles furent entrées en elle, les couleurs, s'évanouir. La fillette retomba au sol, regarda ses mains et ensuite le rocher. Les couleurs avaient disparues. La petite blonde se redressa quand elle entendit son père l'appeler. Elle allait repartir en direction de sa maison, mais avant ça, elle regarda une dernière fois le rocher et sourit. Dans ses yeux une petite étincelle rouge dansait.

Générique.

**

* * *

**

De nos jours. Au-dessus de la Californie.

Les passagers de première classe en direction de Star City commençaient à se préparer pour l'atterrissage. Située près de l'un des hublots, une jeune femme blonde, continuait de lire son magazine concernant la bourse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle regarda l'heure à sa vieille montre, ferma son magazine et se mit à penser à son futur travail, à Star City.

**

* * *

**

Quelques mois plus tôt. Métropolis, Kansas.

Le président d'une grande entreprise d'électronique, Mr Waller, avait demandé à sa conseillère en investissements, Chloé Sullivan de le rejoindre dans son bureau, pour une petite discussion. La jeune femme se présenta à l'heure indiquée, serra la main de son employeur et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qu'il lui présenta. L'homme, qui avait la cinquantaine, lui fit un sourire avenant.

- Mlle Sullivan, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de vos si judicieux conseils. Commença Mr Waller en regardant la femme devant lui.

- Je vous en prie. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mais sans perdre sa position. C'est mon travail.

- Je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir de vous voir continuer à travailler ici. Continua t-il. Je sais que votre contrat se termine dans un mois et j'aimerais vous proposer de prolonger votre contrat.

- Mr Waller. Commença Chloé sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon contrat stipule que je ne travaille qu'une année avec une entreprise. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie ou ingrate, mais je préfère que cela reste comme c'est.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour continuer à investir dans ce qui peut me rapporter si vous n'êtes pas là pour m'aider? Lui demanda t-il horrifié.

- Écoutez Mr Waller, je ne suis pas à la merci des entreprises. Je travaille en free-lance. Et je suis certaine que vos employés vous aideront. J'ai donné quelques conseils à votre directeur des finances. Vous n'aurez qu'à le consulter. Lui répondit Chloé avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Merci encore Mr Waller, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide, dans les années à venir, n'hésitez pas.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres. Lui dit-il en serrant la main, puis avec un petit sourire, ajouta. J'ai donné votre nom à un ami à moi. Ne soyez pas étonnée s'il vous contacte.

- Au revoir, Mr Waller. Lui dit-elle avant de disparaître de son bureau.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle recevait un coup de fil du directeur des finances de l'entreprise Queen Industries. Il lui proposa un rendez-vous dès le lendemain dans un petit café de Métropolis. Chloé accepta de le rencontrer. L'entretien se passa sans problèmes. L'homme était impressionné par ses expériences et son parcours. Il lui donna donc un second rendez-vous une fois qu'il eut appelé le PDG de l'entreprise, Oliver Queen. En l'espace d'un mois, Chloé venait de quitter son emploi chez Mr Waller, puis était engagée par Queen Industries et se préparait à déménager à Star City, en Californie.

Deux jours avant son départ, Chloé Sullivan terminait de faire ses valises, aidé par sa cousine, Lois Lane et son meilleur ami, Clark Kent. Pendant que Lois mettait les quelques valises dans la voiture, Clark et Chloé discutaient.

- Es-tu sur que tu vas t'en sortir sans moi? Lui redemanda pour la centième fois, la jeune femme blonde en regardant le grand brun.

- Chloé, je vais bien. Jor-El continue de m'entrainer. Il me reste à contrôler mon pouvoir de voler. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Clark, je suis censée te protéger. Pas partir à l'autre bout du pays. Lui rappela Chloé en soupirant. Mais tu me jure que dès qu'il y a un problème, tu me préviens.

- Promis, Chlo. Jura Clark avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Allez viens, Lois doit être en train de pester contre tes valises, beaucoup trop lourdes pour ses petits bras. Plaisanta le grand brun, entrainant la blondinette par le bras.

**

* * *

**

De nos jours. Aéroport de Star City.

Chloé était la dernière passagère du vol en provenance de Métropolis, à descendre. Elle chercha dans la foule son nom et quand elle l'aperçut, se dirigea avec confidence vers l'homme habillé en noir. L'homme tenait entre ses mains un panneau avec le nom de 'Chloé Sullivan' inscrit dessus. La jeune femme se présenta, lui fit un petit sourire et ils partirent en direction de la sortie. Le chauffeur la mena jusqu'à son appartement, qui était pris en charge par son nouveau patron et la laissa seule, sur le pas de la porte, avec ses valises à ses pieds. La jeune femme soupira, sortit la clé de son sac et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'appartement, les yeux grands ouverts. L'appartement était immense, dans le salon se trouvait déjà ses cartons, dans la cuisine tout était installé, de même que dans sa chambre et la salle de bain. La jeune femme sourit tout en refermant derrière elle la porte, de sa nouvelle maison.

**

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps-là à Washington.

Dans une grande pièce sombre, un homme se trouvait face à la petite bibliothèque, tournant le dos à son invité, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. La faible lumière qui les éclairait ne permettait pas de voir clairement leur visages. Mais l'un était assez vieux, les cheveux blancs et de petite taille, il était celui qui regardait les livres de sa bibliothèque. Tandis que l'autre devait être plus jeune, de taille moyenne et avait les cheveux bruns. Le plus jeune des deux posa un petit paquet sur le bureau devant lui. Le plus vieux se retourna alors, scruta des yeux son invité, s'assit à son bureau, puis d'une main tremblante, s'empara délicatement du paquet, le déballa, chacun retenant leur respiration. L'homme finissait de déballer le paquet, quand son téléphone sonna. Ne voulant pas briser ce moment, qu'ils attendaient depuis des années, il le laissa sonner. Plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Le dernier rouleau de papier laissa apparaître un petit livre, dont la couverture était gravée d'un S majuscule, entouré de bleu, de rouge et de vert. Les yeux pétillants de joie, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du livre et le plus vieux commença à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant alors sur l'une des pages du milieu. Abasourdis, il leva sa tête vers l'autre homme en face de lui.

- êtes-vous sur? Lui demanda t-il inquiet mais aussi heureux.

- A 100%, Mr Swan. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Il manque quelques pages, j'en suis bien conscient, mais je sais déjà où me les procurer. Ajouta t-il confiant.

- Je vous fais confiance, Monseigneur. Personne d'autre ne l'a réclamé? Demanda Swan sans cacher sa joie.

- Mis à part Lionel Luthor, non. Mais j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus d'actualité. Répondit le prêtre sans le moins du monde bouleversé.

- Oui, Mr Luthor ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce livre. Sourit-il. Merci. On reste en contact. Ma secrétaire va vous donner le chèque pour votre centre de charité. Ajouta Swan en désignant la porte de son bureau à l'homme.

- Merci encore, Professeur Swan. Notre église vous remercie. Lui répondit le prêtre avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Swan posa le livre et prit son téléphone, regarda qui venait de l'appeler et recomposa le numéro. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la personne répondit.

- Allo? Demanda cette dernière.

- Steven? C'est papa. Fit Swan, un grand sourire aux lèvres en touchant la couverture du livre, devant lui. Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé.

**

* * *

**

Queen Industrie, Star City.

Cela faisait une semaine que Chloé Sullivan était installée à Star City et elle avait déjà fait ses places préférées. Tout d'abord, le café au coin de chez elle, proposait de délicieux latte, qui la faisait fondre. Ensuite, la jeune femme aimait se balader dans l'un des plus beaux parcs de la Côte Ouest. Elle avait réussi à trouver un petit coin tranquille, loin des passants et près du lac qui se trouvait au milieu du parc. Mais son endroit préféré était certainement la grande bibliothèque de la ville. Elle regorgeait de livres inconnus, d'exemplaires uniques, de témoignages insolites et avait l'une des collections les plus impressionnantes de récits de voyages, parfois remontant jusqu'au début de l'invention de l'imprimerie. Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied à l'intérieur de cet immense bâtiment, tout en verre, son cœur faillit lâcher. La jeune femme avait la tête qui tournait, tellement elle ne savait plus où aller, parmi les rangées de livres, qui s'étendaient devant elle.

Chez elle, la jeune femme se préparait à aller à son travail, pour son premier jour. Elle détestait être en retard et ne supportait pas d'attendre les autres. Chloé avait pris l'habitude de travailler décontractée. Si son employeur n'aimait pas, elle s'en fichait, car elle ne devrait pas le côtoyer tous les jours. La jeune femme choisit donc de s'habiller avec un pantalon droit, une chemise verte foncée, une petite veste en accord avec le pantalon et une paire de talons aiguilles qui allongeait ses jambes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de partir, prit son sac et referma la porte derrière elle. Chloé regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle était largement en avance et décida de s'arrêter prendre un café pour bien commencer sa journée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la salle de conférence de Queen industries en train d'attendre son nouveau patron, comme les autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Quand elle avait pénétré dans les couloirs de Queen Industries plusieurs minutes plus tôt, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que la plupart du personnel n'était que des hommes, les femmes n'occupant que les postes de secrétaire. Tout de suite, elle se fit une idée de son employeur, qu'elle classa dans la catégorie 'macho'. Chloé s'était dirigée vers la secrétaire la plus proche, lui demandant où elle pourrait trouver le directeur des finances, Mr Gloves. La secrétaire lui avait alors désigné la salle de conférence, là où elle se tenait depuis.

L'attente commençait à la faire enrager. Elle regarda les hommes présents autour de la table et vit qu'ils étaient habitués à ce genre de retard de la part de leur PDG. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où allez-vous? S'étonna Mr Gloves en la voyant prête à partir.

- Chez moi. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps. Quand Mr Queen sera enclin à se montrer, je serais la première satisfaite. Comme aujourd'hui ne semble pas être le cas, je serais plus prolifique chez moi qu'ici, à attendre un milliardaire trop occuper à s'envoyer en l'air avec le mannequin du mois plutôt qu'à s'occuper de son entreprise. Bonne journée. Leur dit-elle avant de quitter la salle, sous les regards abasourdis des hommes d'affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Demanda l'homme du jour en arrivant une demi-heure plus tard, tout sourire.

- Mr Queen, vous avez plus d'une heure de retard. Lui fit remarquer son directeur des finances.

- Patrick, je sais, mais j'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin. Lui répondit le milliardaire en souriant, faisant soupirer son vice-président. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un?

- Si, Mlle Sullivan. Lui répondit Patrick. Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure. Sa réponse fit rire les autres, laissant le grand blond perplexe.

- partie? Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond.

- Oliver, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Fit alors le vice-président avant de voir que son patron lui faisait signe de continuer. Elle ne se montrera que lorsque vous arrêterez d'être en retard et que vous prendrez votre entreprise au sérieux. Répéta l'homme, attendant la réaction d'Oliver.

- Vraiment? Elle a dit ça? S'amusa qu'à moitié l'homme en dévisageant ses employés. Patrick? L'interpella le milliardaire. Pourquoi avoir engagé quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas?

- Elle est tout simplement la meilleure et l'un de nos actionnaires, qui est très important, ne veut pas investir dans nos actions, si Mlle Sullivan ne travaille pas pour nous. Répondit tout simplement Mr Gloves en souriant légèrement.

- Alors maintenant je dois engager les personnes que nos actionnaires recommandent? S'énerva tout d'un coup Oliver Queen, surprenant les hommes dans la pièce.

- Oliver, Mlle Sullivan est quelqu'un de très demandé. Elle a travaillé avec de petites entreprises au départ, qui sont devenues de véritables adversaires pour nous. Cette femme est la personne qu'il nous faut. Lui conseilla son vice-président pour calmer le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes sur qu'elle pourra faire remonter Queen Industries dans les actions? Demanda perplexe Oliver en regardant son bras-droit, qui hochait de la tête.

- Certain. Mais pour cela, il faudra vous montrer un peu plus ponctuel. Ajouta t-il. Mlle Sullivan ne supporte pas le retard.

- je verrais ce que peut faire. Soupira le jeune blond.

Chez elle, Chloé se mit au travail. Elle avait reçu une heure après son départ, les dossiers concernant les actions de Queen Industries et les prochains projets et développements que l'entreprise avait en réserve, pour établir ce qui pourrait fonctionner sur le marché actuel et auprès du public. En fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme avait déjà établi un plan de marché. N'ayant pas manger depuis son petit déjeuner, la jeune femme décida donc de sortir pour s'acheter quelque chose puis ensuite aller se promener dans la ville. Chloé venait de finir son repas dans un petit restaurant chinois, elle voulait profiter de la chaleur de la nuit pour se promener dans le parc, qui se trouvait tout près. La jeune femme était en train de marcher, seule, quand elle sentit dans son dos, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un revolver. Elle se figea, son agresseur lui demanda d'une voix rauque de lui donner son sac. Chloé savait se défendre, elle décida donc de prendre doucement sa bombe à poivre dans sa poche avant de son jean et la déclencha dans les yeux de son agresseur. Ce dernier hurla, couvrit ses yeux faisant tomber son arme, laissant le temps à Chloé de donner un coup de pied dans l'arme, l'envoyant dans le lac, près d'eux puis de se sauver. Dans sa course pour échapper à l'homme, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en sortant du parc, elle s'était retrouvée dans une impasse. Elle entendit les pas de l'homme qui se rapprochait, examinant toutes les possibilités d'échappatoire, elle constata pour sa plus grande frustration, qu'il n'y en avait aucunes. Chloé laissa échapper un cri de frustration, se retourna, faisant face à l'entrée de l'allée, chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Son regard s'arrêta sur une barre de fer située près d'un container. Elle s'en empara et patienta jusqu'à ce que son agresseur s'amène. Ce dernier apparut deux secondes plus tard, son regard noir et perçant posé sur la jeune femme qui venait de lui échapper. Il chercha derrière son dos le couteau qu'il gardait, en plus de son revolver. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors comme ça on croyait pouvoir m'échapper, Blondie? Lui demanda t-il seulement à quelques mètre d'elle.

- Non, bien sur que non Einstein, je me promenais. Répliqua t-elle d'un air exaspéré. Mais je vous conseille de rester où vous êtes. Je n'aime pas beaucoup être dérangée lorsque je me promène. Ajouta t-elle sans baisser son regard.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas donner ton sac, pouffiasse. Dit-il d'un air rageur voyant qu'elle n'avait pas peur tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Si j'étais vous, je l'aurais écoutée. Intervint une voix au-dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença l'assaillant mais fut interrompu lorsqu'une flèche vint se loger dans son épaule, le rendant inconscient sur le sol.

- Que fait une jolie jeune femme comme vous ici, en pleine nuit? Demanda alors le sauveur de Chloé en apparaissant devant.

- Une promenade. Répondit-elle en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Devant la jeune femme se tenait dans toute sa grandeur, le héros de la ville de Star City, Green Arrow. L'homme portait un costume vert des pieds à la tête où une capuche lui cachait le visage ainsi que de grosses lunettes noires. Chloé comprit en l'écoutant parler qu'il utilisait un distordeur de voix. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas rester insensible à son charme bien que d'après elle, il faisait preuve d'un ego sur-dimensionné. Chloé le remercia et retourna par où elle était venue, laissant le justicier masqué bouche bée.

**

* * *

**

Appartement d'Oliver Queen.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir de sa douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière qu'il avait accumulé ce soir-là, en faisant sa patrouille quotidienne. Oliver s'habilla pour la nuit et se mit dans son lit, après avoir réglé son réveil. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son vice-président concernant Mlle Sullivan. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais le fait qu'elle lui ait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ici pour faire de la figuration, avait titillé son esprit et il était impatient de la rencontrer à la prochaine réunion, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement Mlle Sullivan qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. La jeune femme qu'il avait aidé ce soir-là, lui était apparue comme quelqu'un de confiant, sure d'elle, n'ayant pas peur du danger et qui apparemment n'aimait pas être déranger. La rencontre avec cette mystérieuse femme continua de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**

* * *

**

Washington.

Le professeur Swan venait de pénétrer dans son bureau personnel, celui où personne d'autre que son fils n'avait accès. L'homme s'installa dans un petit fauteuil, à côté d'une petite table basse où trônait le livre qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant. Il avait commencer à l'étudier dès que le prêtre fut parti. En effet, le professeur Swan était un scientifique à la retraite qui avait passé sa vie à la recherche d'autre vie humaine dans l'espace. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la vie dans l'espace après avoir établi son nom dans le monde de la recherche. Cela faisait désormais plus d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il avait recueillit en faisant le tour du monde, des objets appartenant à une autre planète. Lors de ses nombreux voyage en Arctique, il avait découvert qu'une pierre rocheuse s'était écrasée sur la Terre, amenant dans son sillage un alien. Swan en fut pleinement convaincu lorsqu'il apprit qu'une puissante pluie de météorites s'était abattue sur une petite ville du Kansas, provoquant des manifestations génétiques chez des êtres humains. Mais ce fut lors d'une conversation avec de riches hommes d'affaire qu'il décida de créer un ordre spécial en vue de découvrir la vérité et de protéger les Hommes. Il était presque parvenu à son but, deux ans auparavant quand il avait en sa possession, tout ce qui n'était pas de la Terre, c'est-à-dire, des pierres rocheuses de couleurs rouge, verte, bleue et même une noire. Il possédait aussi des cristaux de formes géométriques et une sorte d'écrin qui devait abriter un autre cristal. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait était une sorte de 'notice' pour pouvoir les utiliser.

Ce fut pendant un voyage en Italie qu'il entendit un prêtre parler d'une sorte de 'Bible' indéchiffrable mais qui devait posséder des pouvoirs. Swan s'était alors rapprocher de ce prêtre et lui avait demandé de lui remettre le livre, car il était le seul à pouvoir le lire et le traduire. Ainsi, deux ans après, Swan était en possession de ce livre provenant d'une autre planète, et il avait bien l'intention de l'étudier.

Le professeur prit donc ce livre et commença à le feuilleter doucement. Les symboles qui apparurent ne lui était pas inconnu, les ayant déjà vu sur des photos. Les symboles représentant le 'Voyageur' et le 'Guérisseur' étaient les plus répandus. Swan déchiffra plusieurs expressions telles que ' Le Voyageur Ne Peut Etre Détruit'; ' Le Guérisseur et Le Gardien Protègent le Voyageur'. La mention du mot 'Gardien' intrigua le scientifique qui se leva et alla prendre un petit carnet où il avait noté tous les noms ou les références nécessaires à localiser le Voyageur. Il parcouru les noms mais à sa plus grande surprise ne vit pas le 'Gardien' mentionné, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Intrigué, l'homme continua sa lecture.

**

* * *

**

Hôpital Général de Star City.

Le docteur Swift venait de sortir de la salle d'opération. Le jeune homme était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Il faisait tourné la tête de toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital et cela grâce à son physique et son intelligence. En effet, le jeune homme était grand, brun, il avait les yeux bleus et en-dessous de sa blouse on pouvait apercevoir ses muscles saillants. Lorsqu'il parcourait les murs de l'hôpital on pouvait voir qu'il dégageait une certaine aura, un charme fou et une confiance en soi qui pouvait en désarmer plus d'un. Tout le monde à l'hôpital le respectait pour son intégrité, l'enviait pour son cadre familiale et les infirmières ne pouvaient le détacher des yeux, surtout lorsqu'il leur souriait. Le jeune homme était aussi souvent source de potins, les infirmières se demandant comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait encore être célibataire.

Le jeune médecin s'approcha alors du bureau des infirmières et leur demanda si quelqu'un l'avait contacté. Quand il reçu une réponse négative, il haussa les épaules et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle de repos où il se changea pour rentrer chez lui, sa garde finie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçut un marchand de café ambulant et ne pouvant résister à une bonne tasse de café, se dirigea vers le vendeur. Il attendit patiemment son tour, une jeune femme se trouvait déjà devant lui. Le jeune homme était en train d'admirer le temps magnifique, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, qu'il ne vit pas la femme se retourner et se taper contre son torse, renversant son café sur sa chemise blanche. La jeune femme lâcha un juron, qui le fit rire et la regarda s'excuser tout en essayant de voir si elle pouvait récupérer ce qu'il restait de son café. Malheureusement pour elle, sa tasse était vide et quand elle regarda sa montre, vit qu'elle serait en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

- Excusez-moi. dit-elle en levant sa tête pour rencontrer les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne regardais pas. Répondit-il en lui souriant pour indiquer que tout allait bien.

- Au contraire! Rétorqua la jeune femme blonde, un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Écoutez, je suis en retard mais je vous dois un bon nettoyage à sec, je vous laisse ma carte. Dit-elle en lui tendant une petite carte de visite, qu'il prit. Appelez-moi! S'exclama t-elle en courant vers le building où elle s'engouffra dedans.

- Je le ferais, Chloé. Murmura le jeune médecin en lisant la carte entre ses mains.

De son côté, Chloé Sullivan s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et regarda dans les portes de l'appareil si elle était présentable. La jeune femme sourit en constatant que sa tenue était impeccable. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Chloé se dirigea directement vers la salle de conférence où comme la dernière fois, se trouvait les hommes les plus importants de l'entreprise. Elle ouvrit les portes de la salle et tous les hommes se tournèrent en l'apercevant.

- Mr Queen ne devrait pas tarder. La prévint Patrick en souriant quand elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Espérons. Entendit-elle murmurer en face d'elle.

- Bonjour messieurs, Mlle. Les surprit Oliver Queen en pénétrant dans la salle, pile à l'heure. Je vois que tout le monde est là. Sourit-il à Patrick.

- Oh, Oliver, laissez-moi vous présenter Mlle Sullivan. Fit Patrick en désignant Chloé qui était cachée derrière lui. Chloé? Demanda t-il à la blondinette à côté de lui.

- Oh! S'exclama faussement intimidée la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son employeur. Mr Queen, vous avez du vous levez tôt pour être présent à l'heure! Commença la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mlle Sullivan, c'est un plaisir. Répondit-il amusé de voir que la personne dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit, se trouvait devant lui. Alors, par quoi commençons-nous? Demanda t-il à ses employés.

- Mr Queen? L'interpella Chloé en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Oliver, Chloé. Lui dit-il avec son sourire angélique.

- Et vous pouvez m'appelez Mlle Sullivan, Mr Queen. Le reprit-elle, sans perdre le fil de ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'ai regardé vos investissements et vos projets pour l'année à venir. Commença t-elle en faisant passer le dossier sur lequel elle avait travaillé.

- Comment avez-vous eu ça? S'étonna le vice-président en parcourant rapidement le dossier. Ces projets n'ont pas encore été approuvés.

- Je sais. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien en quoi consiste mon métier. Dit Chloé en les regardant tour à tour. Je suis ici pour vous aider à faire des profits.

- Mlle Sullivan. L'interrompit Oliver, contrarié. Mon entreprise n'a pas besoin de faire de profits en signant des contrats lucratifs mais qui peuvent détruire la planète. Si vous voulez travailler avec ce genre-là, je vous conseille d'aller chez Luthorcorp. Lui lança t-il à la figure pensant la désarçonner.

- Mr Queen. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, amusée par leur joute verbale. Je ne travaille pas pour des meurtriers. Cette accusation, surprit les hommes présents dans la salle. Si vous aviez pris le temps de lire le nom des entreprise avec lesquelles j'ai travaillé, vous vous rendrez compte qu'elles ne sont pas seulement les meilleures sur le marchés actuellement mais qu'en plus elles sont totalement en faveur de la protection de notre planète.

- Que suggérez-vous? Proposa Patrick, voulant faire descendre la tension, qui s'était accumulée.

- Nombreux de vos projets sont intéressants, mais pour que Queen Industries reviennent sur le devant du marché, il vous faut quelque chose d'accessible pour le public et non pour les personnes riches ou sur le point de le devenir. Queen Industries pourrait redevenir le premier sur le marché. Leur dit-elle, confiante.

- Quelle est votre formule miracle? Plaisanta Oliver, de plus en plus charmé par Chloé Sullivan.

- De la recherche, aucunes heures de perdues, de la ponctualité et du café. Répondit-elle en leur donnant son plus beau sourire, ce qui les fit sourire à leur tour.

- Je crois que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble. Constata Oliver en se levant, annonçant la réunion terminée. Mlle Sullivan, pouvez-vous travaillez dès maintenant? Lui demanda t-il en la suivant dans son bureau, à quelques mètres du sien.

- Mr Queen, je ne vous ai pas attendu pour commencer. Répondit-elle exaspérée. Vous aurez mon premier rapport à la fin de la semaine. Ajouta Chloé avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau, laissant le jeune milliardaire devant la porte.

**

* * *

**

Quelque part à Star City.

Le docteur Swift se leva de son lit, où il s'était écroulé dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, quelques heures auparavant. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant la carte de visite de la jeune femme blonde avec qui il venait de faire connaissance. Le grand brun était sur le point de la contacter quand son téléphone sonna, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Allo? Demanda t-il ennuyé.

- Steven? C'est papa. Répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Steven en se servant une tasse de café.

- J'ai réussi à déchiffrer quelques phrases du livre. Tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai découvert. S'exclama le père de Steven enjoué.

- Je ne doute pas que le très illustre professeur Swan va m'étonner. Plaisanta le jeune homme attentif.

- Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec le Voyageur. Il se ferait appeler le Gardien. Lui annonça son père.

- Le Gardien. Répéta incrédule Steven Swift. Et où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais te renseigner, voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de proche du Voyageur, qui l'aide. Proposa simplement le scientifique.

- Papa. Soupira t-il. Tu crois vraiment que c'est cet héros à Métropolis le Voyageur?

- Convaincu. Confirma t-il. Garde juste un œil ouvert, au cas où. Et j'allais oublier. Le livre fait aussi mention à un Guérisseur.

- Comme quelqu'un qui guérit les autres et se guérit lui même? Comprit le jeune médecin.

- Oui. Dans ton milieu, ce sera facile de voir si quelqu'un sort de l'ordinaire. Dès que tu es au courant de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lui conseilla son père avant de raccrocher.

Steven raccrocha, regarda une seconde fois la carte de visite et décida finalement de laisser faire le destin.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2! Alors là j'ai voulu commencer la relation GA/Chloé et celle de Steven Swift. J'espère que cet épisode va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais réussir à poster les autres épisodes, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils vont devenir de plus en plus intéressants! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Star City et Chloé Sullivan était en train de traverser le quartier défavorisé de la ville, avec sa nouvelle acquisition. La jeune femme se trouvait déjà dans cette ville depuis plus d'un mois et d'après elle, il était grand temps qu'elle investisse dans une voiture. C'est pourquoi, elle était allée, après son travail, chez un garagiste, qui proposait des voitures d'occasion, à bas prix. En effet, même si elle était bien payée et avait économisé - suffisament pour s'acheter une maison-, elle ne désirait pas dépenser tout son argent dans quelque chose qui ne lui servirait que quelques temps. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait donc dans ce quartier mal famé pour rentrer chez elle. La jeune femme savait pertinament que la ville, comme toutes les grandes villes américaines, avait son quartier où les habitations étaient vétustes, les habitants pauvres, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir des yeux ronds en apercevant à quelques mètres devant elle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années forcer une jeune fille à monter dans sa voiture. Sentant que la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise, Chloé s'avança jusqu'au lieu de l'altercation, baissa sa vitre passager et interpella l'homme.

- Si j'étais vous, je la lâcherais. Lui conseilla d'abord Chloé avec un petit sourire à l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous? Répondit-il énervé en s'approchant de la voiture de Chloé, sans lâcher la jeune femme du bras.

- Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à appeler la police, si vous ne la laissez pas partir. Répéta la blondinette, le regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, Blondie! S'exclama l'homme mais un rayon de lumière éclaira alors le visage de la fille et Chloé laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

- Elle est mineure! S'écria Chloé en se détachant et sortant de la voiture pour se retrouver face à l'homme et à la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire mauvais sur le visage en voyant combien Chloé était pas mal.

Cette dernière remarqua le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, puis se tourna légèrement de la fillette qui avait une blessure au visage. Chloé sentit la colère monter en elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle donna un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de son adversaire, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur tout en relâchant sa prise sur la fillette, qui vint se placer derrière Chloé. Celle-ci lui ordonna l'ordre de monter dans la voiture, pendant que la blondinette reprenait sa place derrière le volant. Les deux femmes partirent à grande vitesse du lieu qu'elles venaient de quitter. Au bout de quelques secondes, Chloé regarda dans son rétroviseur si elles étaient suivies, ne voyant aucunes voitures derrière, elle ralentit et se tourna vers sa passagère avec un petit sourire rassurant, ce qui détendit la fillette.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Lui demanda Chloé en l'observant du coin de l'oeil tout en étant concentré sur la route.

- Alicia. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, incertaine.

- Quel âge as-tu? S'inquiéta la jeune femme sans quitter la route des yeux.

- 12 ans. Renifla la fillette.

- Je t'emmènes à l'hôpital, d'accord. Tu pourras prévenir tes parents. Lui fit Chloé en lui tendant son téléphone.

- Ils sont morts. Je vis chez ma voisine. Lui apprit Alicia en regardant par la vitre.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre famille? S'étonna la blondinette.

- Non. Ils m'ont vendu à ... Alicia ne put finir sa phrase car soudain, une voiture les percuta de plein fouet sur la droite de la voiture, faisant faire une embardée de la part de la conductrice.

Quand Chloé revint à elle, la jeune femme essaya de se tourner vers Alicia mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était du sang. Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, la blondinette tendit sa main en direction de la fillette. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière blanche éclaira l'ensemble de la voiture, de même qu'un petit bout de la route. Avant que Chloé ne puisse totalement englober la douleur, un toussotement la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle reporta son attention sur Alicia, qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et semblait affolée. Chloé voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais les secours l'en empêcha. Ces derniers leur criaient quelque chose, puis soudain, les deux occupantes de la voiture, furent évacuées. Chloé vit du coin de l'oeil que sa passagère n'avait que plusieurs blessures superficielles, ce qui la soulagea. Mais quand Chloé fut emmenée par les ambulanciers, la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas encore ressentit, s'empara de sa tête, la plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Après que les deux victimes furent emportées dans les camions de secours, ces derniers disparurent dans la nuit, laissant la nouvelle acquisition de Chloé Sullivan aux mains de la fourrière, qui emmena la carcasse.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Général Hôpital, Star City.**

Le docteur Steven Swift fut appelé par les infirmières pour prendre en charge deux accidentées de la route. Le jeune médecin se précipita donc en salle d'opération où la première vitcime était une jeune fille de 12 ans, répondant au nom d'Alicia, selon les indications des secouristes. La fillette était consciente bien qu'elle eut eu un choc très important. Le docteur Swift n'aurait pu croire à un violent accident, si les secouristes ne le lui avait pas dit. En effet, la fillette n'avait que quelques blessures et égratinures au niveau des bras et genoux, mais rien de plus grave. Donnant les indications nécessaires aux infirmières pour soigner Alicia, Steven se dirigea ensuite vers la deuxième patiente. Le jeune homme défila autour du lit, où un neurologue était déjà en train de l'examiner. Ne pouvant pas encore s'approcher trop près de la victime, Steven patienta tout en consultant le dossier médical. Il fut surpris de voir que la patiente n'était autre que Chloé Sullivan, la femme qu'il avait rencontré un mois plus tôt et qu'il redoutait d'appeler. Souriant devant l'ironie de la situation, le grand brun s'aventura un peu plus près du lit et commença à vérifier les signes vitaux de la jeune femme inconsciente. Alors qu'il allait vérifier ses yeux, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent d'eux-même, surprenant le médecin et Chloé. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement, qui fit toutes les têtes de la pièce se tourner en sa direction. Ce fut le neurologue qui lui parla le premier.

- Comment allez-vous? Demanda t-il en vérifiant ses signes vitaux sur les écrans des machines.

- Bien. Un peu mal à la tête, mais je sais que ça va passer. Répondit-elle en se levant et se massant la tête, à la surprise de tout le monde. Ça passe toujours. Ajouta t-elle pour elle-même.

- Quel jour sommes-nous? Demanda alors une infirmière à côté d'elle.

- Lundi. Si j'en crois cette pendule. Dit-elle en désignant l'objet au mur. Comment va Alicia?

- Elle est en train de se reposer. Intervint Steven en lui souriant.

- Vous! S'exclama Chloé en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes celui sur qui j'ai renversé du café, non?

- Oui. Il faut croire que cette jeune femme n'a visiblement aucuns troubles de la mémoire, cher collègue. Confirma le grand brun en souriant à Chloé, puis se tourna vers le neurologue à la fin de sa phrase.

- Aucun traumatisme, parfait! S'exclama satisfaite le petite blonde en voulant s'échapper de son lit, mais fut retenue par les infirmières.

- Désolé, Mlle Sullivan, mais je ne peux pas vous laissezr sortir tout de suite. S'excusa le docteur Swift.

- Je hais les hôpitaux. Soupira t-elle résignée voyant que personne ne la laisserai partir. Je peux au moins aller voir Alicia? Ajouta t-elle sérieusement.

- Oui. Acquiesça Steven.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Chloé fut autorisée à aller voir sa nouvelle amie, qui fut heureuse et soulagée de la voir dans sa chambre. Chloé, voulant savoir ce qui se passait pour la fillette, la bombarda de questions, auxquelles Alicia répondit.

La fillette raconta alors à Chloé comment elle avait fini par se retrouver dans cette situation. Après la mort de ses parents, quelques années auparavant, elle se retrouva sous la tutelle de leur ancienne voisine, qui avait été une amie de sa mère. Comme Alicia n'avait plus de famille, les services sociaux autorisèrent cette tutelle. Les premières années, Alicia et sa tutrice n'eurent aucuns problèmes, mais suite au mariage de cette dernière avec un homme peu scrupuleux, Alicia fut forcée de contribuer aux dépenses de la famille. L'homme, l'avait alors en quelque sorte vendue, à un proxénète de Star City. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que la jeune fille utilisait son corps sous les menaces de sa tutrice et de son tuteur.

À la fin de son récit, Alicia était en pleurs et Chloé profondément bouleversée, la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Je vais appeler les services sociaux, Alicia. Lui fit alors la blondinette au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non! S'exclama horrifiée la fillette. Ils ne feront rien. J'ai déjà essayé, mais ils me prenent pour une menteuse.

- Ta tutrice leur ment, n'est-ce pas? Comprit Chloé, dégoutée.

- Oui. Acquiesça Alicia sans desserrer l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu peux rester ici? S'il te plait?

- Bien sur. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil et je reviens, okay? Proposa t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital et de téléphoner.

* * *

**Queen Industries.**

Oliver Queen avait désormais pris l'habitude de venir à son bureau de bonne heure, ne voulant pas manquer une seule conférence avec Chloé Sullivan. C'est ainsi, que le PDG de l'entreprise sortit de l'ascenseur, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, pensant qu'aujourd'hui serait une nouvelle occasion de la voir. Depuis leur première rencontre officielle, le jeune milliardaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Que ce soit en tant que femme d'affaire intraitable ou bien lorsque qu'il l'avait aidé lors de son agression. En fait, depuis ce soir-là, il avait pris une autre habitude, celle de vérifier qu'elle était bien arrivé chez elle. Oliver l'avait donc observé lors de ses fins de patrouille en tant que Green Arrow, la voyant se faire à manger, lire mais surtout travailler, jusqu'à pas d'heure. Toutes les semaines, à la fin de leurs conférences, il allait la voir pour lui conseiller de se reposer quelques heures et à chaque fois, elle le remerciait avec une petite remarque cinglante, qui le faisait rire. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de son genre et cela lui plaisait. Il ne voyait pas seulement Chloé en tant qu'employée, mais beaucoup plus en tant que femme. Elle dégageait une certaine aura qui le laissait bouche bée, une sensualité dont elle n'était pas au courant et une détermination à toutes épreuves. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose en lui avait changé, et il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que cela avait un rapport avec Chloé Sullivan.

Alors en ce lundi de février, Oliver Queen était plutôt content d'aller au travail, rien que pour la voir. Il passa donc devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui lui passa un message, qu'il prit sans pour autant le lire tout de suite.

A 9h, dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde était présent de même qu'Oliver, sauf celle qu'il attendait. Intrigué par l'absence inhabituelle de la jeune femme, Oliver appela donc sa secrétaire à travers l'interphone.

- Joanne, où est Mlle Sullivan? Lui demanda t-il en se penchant vers le micro, toutes les têtes tournées en direction de l'appareil.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas lu son message? S'étonna Joanne en souriant de son bureau en entendant la voix de son patron.

- Non. Confirma honteux le jeune homme, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Je vous met en liaison avec Mlle Sullivan par vidéo conférence. Répondit Joanne.

- Vidéo conférence? S'étonna Patrick Gloves en se tournant vers le PDG.

- Elle est en ligne. Les interrompit la secrétaire avant de raccrocher et que l'écran géant en face de la table de conférence ne s'allume.

- Bonjour, désolée de ne pas être présente aujourd'hui. Les salua une Chloé différente des autres jours.

En effet, la jeune femme n'était pas maquillée, ni les cheveux attachés et elle semblait fatiguée. Derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir des machines d'hôpital et la couleur de sa chemise indiquait qu'elle n'était pas seulement là en visite. Un petit sourire de sa part, leur indiqua qu'elle allait bien.

- Chloé? S'exclama alors Patrick, inquiet pour la jeune femme. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver à l'hôpital?

- Rien de grave, je vous rassure, Patrick. Lui répondit-elle sincèrement. Mr Queen? Interpella Chloé à l'attention d'Oliver.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Lui conseilla t-il doucement, ce qui lui valut des regards inquisiteurs de la part de Patrick, qui souriait.

- Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Promit-elle avant de redevenir Chloé Sullivan, la meilleure conseillère en investissements du pays. Je viens de vous envoyer mon rapport du mois et les derniers chiffres. Je crois que vous serez surpris de voir que vos actions ont augmentées depuis que vous avez annoncer vos prochains projets. Leur annonça t-elle. Je m'excuse de ne pas être là en personne.

- Prenez le temps de vous rétablir, Mlle Sullivan. Lui rétorqua Oliver en souriant devant la jeune femme têtue.

- Merci. Lui répondit-elle en souriant faiblement, avant de se déconnecter, laissant la salle de conférence silencieuse.

- Dois-je prévoir une réunion en fin de semaine? Demanda le vice-président à Oliver, qui acquiesça.

Général Hôpital, Star City.

Chloé venait de terminer sa vidéo conférence pour son boulot, quand Steven Swift, entra dans la chambre de la patiente, un plateau repas entre les mains.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas. S'excusa le jeune homme en déposant le plateau sur le côté du lit, Chloé le remercia d'un petit sourire.

- Non. Répondit-elle. Vous êtes en manque de personnel ou est-ce une façon de me faire sentir encore plus redevable envers vous? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Rien de tout cela. La rassura Steven. Puis-je? Demanda t-il en lui désignant un bout du lit pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, Chloé acquiesça.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir? Demanda la blondinette en faisant une grimace. Parce que je dois aller travailler demain.

- D'après les clichés du scanner, vous n'avez aucuns traumatismes, ni d'oedèmes donc je dirais que d'ici la fin de la journée, vous serez chez vous. Répondit Steven en souriant devant l'air heureux de la jeune femme. Je crois comprendre que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.

- Non, à vrai dire, la seule fois où je me suis retrouvé dans un lit comme ça. Commença Chloé sérieusement en désignant le lit dans lequel elle était. On venait de me trouver enfermer vivante dans une boite et en plus de ça, on voulait la bruler. Essaya t-elle de rire, mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge.

- Oh! S'exclama d'horreur le grand brun en lui prenant la main instinctivement. Je comprend votre réticence à présent. Hôcha t-il.

- Maintenant, je viens de vous faire peur, non? Dit-elle un peu déçue.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il avec un sourire. En fait, je dois avouer que depuis notre rencontre devant ce marchand de café, j'espérais pouvoir vous rencontrer à nouveau, mais j'ai comme qui dirait eu peur de votre refus. Avoua t-il en rougissant devant Chloé qui se retenait de rire.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé? Lui demanda t-elle sérieusement. Je crois que j'aurais été plus que contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour me faire visiter. Ajouta t-elle en rougissant à son tour.

- Que direz-vous d'un café, en fin de semaine. Je ne travaille pas. Proposa aussitôt Steven.

- Pourquoi pas. Accepta la blondinette. Hum... Steven, est-ce que vous savez comment on fait pour retirer la garde d'un enfant maltraité à une famille? Lui demanda Chloé, changeant de sujet.

- C'est au sujet d' Alicia. Comprit tout de suite le jeune homme et Chloé acquiesça.

* * *

**Rues de Star City.**

Il était environ deux heures du matin, quand Green Arrow se rendit dans le coin de la ville où il savait travaillaient, les proxénètes et autres revendeurs de drogue. Le héros vêtu de vert était sur leur piste depuis plus d'une semaine. Oliver avait lors d'une de ses patrouilles entendu une dispute entre dealers et proxénètes concernant leurs petites affaires et l'annonce le lendemain d'un meurtre, avait éveillé les soupçons du héros masqué. C'est pourquoi depuis ce jour-là, une semaine plus tôt, il guettait et récoltait un maximum d'information les concernant pour pouvoir les arrêter avec suffisament de preuves pour qu'ils ne voyent plus la lumière du jour avant de nombreuses années.

Green Arrow surveillait donc Mister B, le grand patron des environs, quand une conversation entre ce dernier et l'un de ses hommes, captura son attention. Oliver s'avança un peu plus près dans l'ombre pour mieux comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Mister B apprit de l'autre homme qu'Alicia, sa fille adoptive s'était fait la belle, avec l'aide d'une petite femme blonde, qui possédait une vieille voiture bleue. Green Arrow pensa tout de suite à Chloé, qui se trouvait à présent dans un lit d'hôpital. Chassant, cette idée de son esprit, le héros continua d'écouter. Il entendit alors que les hommes avaient ordre de retrouver la femme qui s'appelait Alicia et si sa 'petite' se trouvait sur leur passage, de lui régler son compte. Le héros vérifia alors que ce que venait de dire Mister B fut enregistré et une fois qu'Oliver vit qu'il était plus de trois heures, regagna la direction de son appartement.

**

* * *

Appartement d'Oliver Queen, Star City.**

Une fois changé, le jeune milliardaire, s'installa devant son ordinateur et se connecta grâce à son satelitte, sur le système de vidéo surveillance de la ville. Il parcourut toutes les viédos de la nuit de dimanche à lundi, situées dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville, à la recherche de la voiture bleue. Il mit environ une heure avant de la trouver. La voiture défilait devant lui, partant d'un vieux garage jusqu'au milieu d'une route, où la voiture finie détruite. Oliver mit plusieurs fois la vidéo au ralenti pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit alors une figure familière, sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers un couple, qui était en train de se battre ou plutôt la femme essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de son compagnon. Oliver zooma sur le visage connu et fut horrifié de constater que c'était tout simplement, Chloé Sullivan en train de donner un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de l'assaillant avant d'entrainer la fille dans la voiture. Le jeune homme continua de faire défiler la vidéo et ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur quand il comprit que l'accident dans lequel avait été pris les deux jeunes femmes, avait été en fait une tentative d'assasinat. Oliver bondit de son siège et fit les cent pas devant son ordinateur, échaffaudant déjà un plan pour sauver la vie d'Alicia et celle de Chloé Sullivan tout en mettant en prison ceux qui voulaient leur mort.

* * *

**Général Hôpital.**

Chloé s'avança au bureau des infirmières pour demander à voir Alicia. Quand elle eut l'autorisation de la visiter, la blondinette se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre, chaleureusement saluée par la fillette.

- Hé! S'exclama Chloé avec un grand sourire. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

- Je peux sortir d'ici? Demanda t-elle tristement.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé avec l'assistante sociale, elle est d'accord pour que tu reste quelques temps avec moi. Expliqua Chloé en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ils ne voudront jamais. Soupira Alicia, sentant les larmes venir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de tout. La rassura la blondinette. Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, okay? Je dois passer à mon travail avant, mais je promet de revenir avant midi. Ajouta Chloé en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme resta quelques minutes de plus avec la fillette, avant de sortir de l'hôpital, sans remarquer qu'elle avait été suivit. Chloé continua alors son chemin, jusqu'à son travail, où une fois sortit de l'ascenseur, elle fut accueilli par Patrick Gloves, qui la prit dans ses bras, rassuré.

- Je ne vous savais pas si anxieux, Patrick. Plaisanta la jeune femme, une fois installé autour d'une tasse de café.

- Il faut dire, que l'on avait pas l'habitude de vous voir si... fragile. Avoua t-il avec un petit sourire. Et puis, vous êtes un peu mon disciple ici.

- Merci. Répondit-elle touchée. J'espère que je n'avais pas l'air si horrible.

- Au contraire. Les interrompit Oliver qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de pause.

- Mr Queen! S'exclama Chloé en rougissant quand elle vit le regard du milliardaire sur elle. Je m'excuse encore.

- J'ai appris que c'était un accident de voiture. Vous m'avez l'air plutôt... guérie pour quelqu'un qui était à l'hôpital. Constata le jeune blond en désignant la jeune femme, qui ne portait aucuns bandages.

- J'ai toujours eu de la chance. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Oliver lui retourna le sourire, bien qu'il sentait au fond de lui même qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Ce matin avant de venir, il s'était revu la vidéo de l'accident, et d'après l'impact, les deux jeunes femmes devaient être sérieusement amochées. Or, voilà que le lendemain, Chloé Sullivan, se trouvait devant lui, souriant comme toujours, strictement habillée, sans aucunes traces de blessures. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était certain, qu'Oliver Queen allait découvrir cette chose.

Ce matin-là, Chloé le passa dans son bureau, à travailler sur le projet qu'Oliver avait annoncé lors de la conférence journalière. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà midi, la jeune femme quitta son travail, et se rendit à l'hôpital où l'attendait Alicia, tout sourire, à côté d'elle se trouvait le docteur Swift et l'assistante sociale.

- Docteur Swift. Le salua t-elle de son sourire amical.

- Appelez moi Steven, Mlle Sullivan. Lui répondit-il avec le même genre de sourire.

- Dans ce cas, appelez moi Chloé. Fit-elle. Je peux l'emmener? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers l'assistante sociale.

- Oui. J'ai contacté le service qui s'occupait d'elle, et vu les circonstances, vous avez l'autorisation la concernant. Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant les papiers nécessaires.

- Pour combien de temps? Demanda anxieusement Alicia en regardant à tour de rôle, Chloé et l'autre femme.

- Le temps que l'on éclaircise tout ça. On va essayer de voir si tu n'as pas de la famille dans d'autres états. Lui répondit la femme. Mais pendant ce temps, Mlle Sullivan sera ta tutrice. J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un enquêter chez toi.

- Et si jamais ils décident de la reprendre? Voulut savoir Steven, aussi inquiet pour la fillette.

- Leurs droits ont été déclaré comme non valables. Les rassura t-elle. Prends bien soin de toi, Alicia. Ajouta t-elle avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

- Allez viens, j'ai préparé une chambre pour toi. Lui fit Chloé en lui prenant son sac des mains, car la fillette avait le bras dans le platre.

- A bientôt docteur. Le remercia Alicia avant de partir devant.

- Merci encore, Steven. Fit Chloé en lui tendant la main.

- J'espère que notre café, tiens toujours. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Et comment ! S'exclama en rigolant la jeune femme, avant de rattraper Alicia, devant l'ascenseur.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de discuter en se rendant dans le parking, quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles et les pris par derrière, leur mettant des mouchoirs sur le nez. En quelques secondes, elles tombèrent dans les bras de leurs ravisseurs.

Il était presque 20h quand Oliver Queen décida de rentrer chez lui, avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite concernant son affaire de Mister B. le grnad blond se leva de sa chaise, éteignit la lampe, vérifia que tous les documents et autres étaient bien enfermés dans le coffre, prit sa veste et sa sacoche puis sortit de son bureau. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit que tous ses employés étaient déjà rentrés. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune milliardaire passa devant le bureau de Chloé Sullivan pour y voir encore de la lumière, ce qui l'intrigua. Il croyait qu'il était le seul à être rester au bureau aussi tard, y voyant une opportunité de l'approcher, Oliver sourit et pénétra dans le bureau de la jeune femme, pour n'y trouver personne. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus c'est que la blondinette avait oublié son sac, de vérrouiller son ordinateur. Soudain, Oliver comprit quelque chose. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas rentré de son déjeuner et cela ne s'annonça pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le jeune homme se mit donc derrière le bureau de son employée, fouilla partout pour y trouver un indice qui le menerait à elle. Un petit papier collé sur le rebord de l'ordinateur captura son attention. Il le lut et y vit l'adresse à laquelle il comptait se rendre en pleine nuit. Sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire, le grand blond s'empara du papier, éteignit tout dans le bureau et prit le sac de la jeune femme avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toute de son entreprise.

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen.**

Le jeune homme sortit de son ascenseur, déposa les affaires qu'il tenait dans ses mains, se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, l'alluma. Pendant que les informations s'affichaient sur l'écran, le jeune homme en profita pour aller se changer en son alter ego. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa cachette, habillé de vert, son arc et ses flèches prêt à s'en servir. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de rechercher sur son ordinateur, ce qu'il avait besoin pour retrouver la cachette de Mister B et ainsi sauver Chloé.

Au bout de deux minutes de recherche, l'écran afficha le lieu et les différentes entrées où le héros masqué pouvait faire son sauvetage en toute prudence. Prêt à partir pour sa nouvelle bonne action, le héros sortit sur son balcon, prit son arc et sa flèche, et tira vers le building en face du sien. Un long cable traversa la nuit, pour aller se planter dans le mur du bâtiment en face. Vérifiant que le cable ne lâcherait pas, Oliver/ Green Arrow, monta alors sur le rebord du balcon, et disparut dans la nuit, accroché au cable.

**

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Star City.**

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, de frote corpulence, pénétra dans l'entrepôt où ses deux otages étaient retenues prisonnières. La plus jeune des deux femmes commença à trembler en voyant que son ancien tuteur se dirigeait vers elles. Alicia poussa un petit cri, ce qui réveilla Chloé. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle pour voir leurs assaillants, puis chercha discrètement une échappatoire. L'homme vint se placer devant elle, capturant son attention.

- Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Mister B. constata Chloé en levant la tête pour bien le voir.

- Mlle Sullivan. Répondit Mister B avec un petit sourire qui laissa voir ses dents en argent. Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais?

- Un peu de recherche et voilà! S'exclama t-elle feignant l'innocence. Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas partir Alicia. Suggéra la blonde en désignant de la tête la fillette qui tremblait de peur.

- Voyez-vous, Chloé. Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille, qu'elle seule puisse entendre. Alicia est à moi. Elle travaille pour moi. Rien ne peut l'éloigner de moi. Continua Mister B en se redressant pour se diriger vers la fillette, qui à présent tremblait .

- Lâche-moi! Cria t-elle tout en essayant de se détacher de sa chaise, mais les liens étaient trop serrés.

- Non! Hurla l'homme en commençant à la frapper, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Alicia fut alors envoyé par terre sous la force du coup donné par l'homme. Sa tête heurta le sol, ce qui la plongea dans l'inconscience. Chloé attira alors l'attention de Mister B en lui criant dessus, pour éviter que l'homme ne s'en prenne à la fillette pendant qu'elle était sans défense. Ce fut au moment où Mister B mit ses mains sur la jeune femme qu'une flèche vint traverser l'entrepôt pour finir sa course dans l'épaule de l'homme, ce qui le mit K.O. Chloé ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés pendant un instant, et vit alors pour la seconde fois en 2 mois, le héros de la ville, déambuler devant elle.

- Arrow? Demanda étonnée Chloé quand celui-ci l'eut détacher après s'être occuper d' Alicia. Que faites-vous ici?

- Mlle Sullivan, vous savez, un simple merci suffit. Rétorqua t-il avec un petit rictus, que dissimulait mal sa capuche.

- Merci. Fit-elle en se levant pour aller s'assurer que la fillette allait bien. Donnez la moi. Lui ordonna gentiment la jeune femme en tendant les bras.

- je vais la déposer à l'hôpital. Ses parents veulent surement la voir. Refusa le héros en commença à s'en aller, avec toujours Alicia dans ses bras.

- Non. Commença tristement Chloé en le suivant. Ses parents sont morts. C'était son tuteur. Lui expliqua la jeune femme en désignant l'homme inconscient derrière eux.

- Quoi? S'exclama d'horreur Oliver, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ecouter, Green Arrow, je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant ça, assurez-vous que lui et ses petits amis, soient à l'ombre. Pour un bout de temps. Le supplia t-elle du regard, ce qui fit chavirer le coeur du héros.

- Laissez moi au moins vous reconduire chez vous. Tenta Green Arrow.

- Vous avez une voiture? Demanda Chloé en lui prenant Alicia des bras, touchant le bras gauche du héros, déclenchant des frissons, chez les deux jeunes gens.

- Non, seulement une moto. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Donnez-moi les clés. Fit-elle en tendant sa main, sous la surprise du héros en vert.

- Vous saurez la conduire? S'inquiéta t-il en hésitant à lui remettre les clés de son 'bébé'.

- Oui. Rejoignez moi chez moi. Je ne vous donne pas l'adresse, je suis sur que vous savez où ça se trouve. Lui annonça finalement la blondinette avant de disparaître, portant la fillette dans ses bras.

Oliver s'occupa ensuite de l'homme, puis durant presque une heure, traqua les hommes qui travaillaient pour Mister B. Le héros de la ville, les déposa alors un par un, devant les commissariats de Star City, avec sur eux, une petite note concernant leurs activités nocturnes. Ensuite, vers minuit, le héros prit la direction de l'immeuble de Chloé Sullivan, avec un petit sourire. Il allait frapper à la vitre de son balcon, quand il vit qu'un homme était présent dans le salon de la jeune femme, ce qui le stoppa dans son action. Il observa l'homme, et y reconnut Steven Swift, l'un des médecins les plus prometteurs de l'hôpital de la ville. Le grand brun et la petite blonde étaient en train de discuter, et d'après ce que voyait Oliver, c'était quelque chose d'important.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, que le docteur quitta l'appartement, laissant enfin Chloé seule. Oliver en profita pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il remarqua alors que la jeuen femme avait une légère blessure au visage, ce qu'elle n'avait pas lorsqu'il l'avait laissé quitter l'entrepôt un peu plus tôt. Il vit aussi, qu'elle avait l'air en colère et il comprit pourquoi quand il la vit regarder l'heure. Oliver sourit en pensant qu'elle était impatiente de le voir.

Le héros masqué entra donc dans le salon par le balcon, et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la jeuen femme. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle garda son calme en le voyant lui sourire.

- Je croyais que vous ne viendrez pas. Lui dit-elle en tendant une tasse de café à l'homme, qui l'accepta.

- Je me sens flatter de voir que je vous ai manqué durant ces quelques heures. Sourit-il à Chloé, qui s'assit en face de lui, avant de boire une gorgée du café.

- Vous savez ce qui m'énerve avec les héros. Lui demanda t-elle en souriant doucement. C'est qu'ils ont toujours un ego sur-dimensionné.

- Vraiment ? Non. Je préfère penser que c'est mon charme. Plaisanta t-il. Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Mlle Sullivan?

- J'ai réussi à rassembler assez de preuves pour faire enfermer Mister B et ses hommes. Mais personne ne voudra y regarder de plus près, sauf si c'est un héros qui les leur apporte. Répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers un petit bureau où elle prit un dossier, qu'elle lui tendit.

- Vous avez réunit toutes ces preuves? S'exclama Green Arrow impressionné en levant son regard vers elle.

- Oui. Ce matin. J'ai découvert son petit trafic et je ne veux pas que d'autres filles comme Alicia se retrouve dans la même situation. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vous contacter si vous n'étiez pas arrivé ce soir. Avoua Chloé sincèrement.

- Je les déposerais en rentrant chez moi. Accepta Oliver en souriant. Que va t-elle devenir? Demanda t-il en se réfèrant à Alicia.

- Elle va rester chez moi. Je suis sa tutrice provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve de la famille. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Rétorqua Oliver, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- On verra bien. Répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules.

Un silence bizarre s'installa entre les deux, laissant le loisir à Oliver d'être proche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière essayait de deviner qui se cachait derrière cette capuche et ses lunettes noires. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme devant elle et put ainsi mieux voir le bas de son visage. Chloé dévora alors des yeux.l'homme, leva sa main et commença à caresser les traits visibles du visage du héros masqué. Ce dernier se figea quand elle sentit les mains de la jeuen femme sur lui. Mais alors qu'il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de la jeune femme, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes, que Green Arrow put s'échapper de l'appartement de Chloé Sullivan, quand Alicia sortit de sa chambre, à la recherche de Chloé. Cette dernière s'était alors retournée de tout son corps vers la fillette, laissant l'opportunité au héros masqué de s'éclipser. Sentant comme un vide, la blondinette se retourna où son sauveur était quelques minutes plus tôt, pour n'y trouver personne, seulement une fenêtre ouverte, faisant flotter les rideaux à cause du vent.

Alicia regarda d'un air étonné et plein de question sa nouvelle tutrice, qui vint la rejoindre pour la remetrre au lit.


	3. Episode 3

**Appartement de Steven Swift, Star City.**

L'alarme du réveil indiqua 7h00 du matin quand celle-ci se mit en route, réveillant son propriétaire, Steven Swift. D'un geste endormi, le grand brun leva sa main qui alla se rabattre sur l'appareil, qui se brisa au sol, sous la force du geste. La sonnerie s'arrêta brutalement, indiquant au jeune homme que le réveil était foutu. Steven resta encore une dizaine de minutes dans son lit, avant d'être complètement réveillé. Il se leva, s'étira tout en baîllant, posa le pied droit en premier et sortit de son lit. Le grand brun ne portait qu'un boxer pour pyjama, révélant ainsi les magnifiques abdominaux et autres muscles parfaitement dessinés. Si le jeune homme n'était pas devenu médecin, il aurait eut le physique pour être mannequin. Steven continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit une grande tasse de café, pour finir de le réveiller. Après avoir dégusté son nectar préféré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il commença à se laver.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était prêt, sa petite valise de voyage à la main et son billet d'avion dans l'autre. Il jeta un dernier regard dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte et de partir en direction de Washington.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, Star City.**

Pendant que Steven se faisait enregistrer pour le vol en direction de Washington, le grand blond venait de se lever, ayant profiter d'une de ses journées de repos pour dormir plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. La veille, il avait arrêter plusieurs voleurs, éviter un viol dans une allée sombre et sauver deux enfants d'un accident de voiture. La nuit avait été particulièrement bien remplie et Oliver ne se sentait pas spécialement bien. La veille, il avait fait une rapide apparition dans un nouveau bar de la ville et la seule boisson qu'il avait commandé commençait à faire des siennes. Le milliardaire avait donc appelé son vice-président pour annuler la réunion matinale. Quand ce dernier lui avait demandé la raison, le PDG avait donné l'excuse d'être malade mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Oliver ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait, le grand blond prit un médicament pour faire passer la fièvre et les maux de ventre et retourna se coucher, priant qu'à son réveil, il se sentirait mieux.

**

* * *

Building de Queen Industries.**

Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea directement à son bureau, ne prenant pas la peine d'aller en salle de conférence car Patrick l'avait averti un peu plus tôt que la réunion était annulée. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, la jeune femme avait alors prit son temps pour déposer Alicia à son école et faire quelques papiers importants concernant la garde de la fillette. La jeune femme repensa alors au dernier mois écoulé et à ce qu'avait amené la fillette dans sa vie. Alicia et elle étaient devenues tout de suite très proche, Chloé essayait par tous les moyens à ce qu'elle s'adapte au mieux à cette nouvelle vie temporaire. Patrick Gloves et Oliver Queen lui avaient été d'une grande aide quand Chloé avait du faire une demanda d'adoption concernant Alicia, car après plusieurs semaines de recherches, l'assistante sociale n'avait pu retrouver sa famille. Patrick avait alors attesté sur l'honneur que sa protégée, avait les qualités nécessaires pour prendre en charge une jeune fille, de même que la déclaration d'Oliver Queen avait eut de l'importance. Quand le milliardaire de la ville et célébrité préférée donnait son opinion sur quelque chose, on ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Chloé repensa donc à ce que son patron lui avait fait pour elle et sourit.

Joanne interrompit les pensées de la jeune femme en l'interpellant par le téléphone.

- Mlle Sullivan? Lui demanda la vieille femme. Il y a votre dossier qui doit être examiné par Mr Queen avant que le conseil ne le fasse passer.

- Le conseil se réunit demain? Comprit la blondinette.

- Oui. Et Mr Queen est resté chez lui, il est malade. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire que Chloé ne pouvait pas voir.

- Très bien. Soupira Chloé en prenant son dossier. Je vous remercie Joanne.

Chloé prit donc son sac et ses affaires et partit de son travail. Elle héla un taxi et lui demanda de la mener jusqu'à l'appartement d'Oliver Queen. Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui la menait chez son patron, Chloé eut une impression bizarre, elle allait se retrouver seule avec l'un des milliardaire les plus sexy du pays. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement à cette pensée et juste au moment où elle prit une profonde inspiration, les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant un espace grandiose et très éclairé.

Elle s'avança donc jusqu'au salon, deposa son sac et sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils et commença à appeler le propriétaire, quand personne ne lui répondit, elle se décida à laisser son dossier et entreprit de reprendre ses affaires quand elle entendit un toussotement dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qu'elle redoutait de voir, torse nu avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon fin noir. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'écrouler sur elle, inconscient.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

Chloé faisait les cent pas devant un Oliver allongé sur le canapé en face d'elle, inconscient. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune homme s'était écroulé dans ses bras, la déstabilisant complètement. Mais après avoir pris le temps d'analyser la situation, la blondinette avait réussi à mettre le jeune homme sur le canapé. Le jeune homme murmura dans son sommeil, capturant l'attention de son employée, qui se précipita vers lui, inquiète. Elle se pencha pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais n'y parvint pas. Elle prit alors sa température et son inquiétude redoubla d'intensité quand elle constata qu'il était brulant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la jeune femme composa le numéro de Steven Swift, mais fut directement redirigée vers sa messagerie. Soufflant d'exaspération, la jeune femme chercha dans son sac, si elle n'avait pas quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur et soudain une idée lui vint en tête. Elle observa quelques instants ses mains et d'un air décidé, les plaça sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme. Une lumière blanche envahit presque tout l'appartement et sentant qu'elle prenait toute la douleur du jeune homme, Chloé retira ses mains avant que la douleur ne l'atteigne. La jeune femme souffla quelques minutes, pour reprendre son calme et surtout maitriser la peine qui se trouvait dans son cerveau. Oliver cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de prendre conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il se redressa doucement sur la canapé et s'aperçut que Chloé Sullivan était devant lui, en train de le regarder attentivement.

- Comment allez-vous Mr Queen? Lui demanda t-elle en mettant sa main sur le front du jeune homme, un frisson lui parcourant le corps.

- Bien, je crois. Dit-il confus par la proximité de leur deux corps. Mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis venue vous apporter un dossier urgent, et quand je vous ai vu, vous vous êtes écroulé sur moi. Vous étiez brulant de fièvre. Lui expliqua Chloé en se relevant pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux deux.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? Voulut-il savoir en se levant complètement du canapé et en l'invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine.

- Presque une heure. Répondit-elle en vérifiant sa montre.

- Et ma fièvre est déjà partie? S'étonna Oliver en s'arrêtant dans son geste pour la regarder.

- Oui. Confirma t-elle un peu gênée. Je crois que je vais devoir y aller. Ajouta la blondinette après une minute de silence.

Soudain, alors qu'elle prenait son sac, les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir et Oliver se dirigea sans aucun problème vers le balcon pour voir que la coupure était générale.

- Je crois qu'il y a une coupure de courant dans toute la ville. Lui fit le grand blond en se rapprochant d'elle. Nous sommes bloqués.

- Vous n'avez pas d'escaliers? S'étonna la jeune femme incrédule.

- Non. Ils s'arrêtent deux étages plus bas. Répondit-il en souriant, sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous avez des réserves de café, Mr Queen. Lui signala t-elle en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

**

* * *

Résidence Swan, Washington.**

Le professeur Swan s'assit dans le fauteuil de son cabinet privé, quand son fils, Steven entra.

- Fiston! S'exclama l'homme en lui désignant le siège devant le bureau. Comment vas-tu?

- Père. Lui répondit poliment le jeune homme en s'asseyant. J'ai peut-être de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Concernant le Voyageur? S'enthousiasma aussitôt l'homme, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, et tu avais raison, il est bien à Métropolis. Confirma le grand brun en lui tendant un dossier assez épais.

- Comment l'as-tu su? S'étonna le professeur en feuilletant le dossier qui regroupait plusieurs articles avec pour sujet, Superman.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai été à un séminaire à Métropolis et j'en ai profité pour faire quelques recherches. Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre, papa. Il n'est pas celui qui est décrit dans Véritas. Expliqua Steven sérieusement.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais s'il entre en contact avec le Gardien et le Guérisseur, qui sait ce qu'il deviendra. Tenta d'argumenter le vieil homme.

- As-tu réussi à déchiffrer ce qui concerne le Guérisseur? S'intéressa Steven.

- La moitié. Confirma t-il en donnant à son fils un bloc notes où se trouvait la traduction. Le Guérisseur serait d'après les textes, invincible. Il prendrait la douleur et les blessures des autres pour les soulager de leur peine.

- Et il se guérit lui-même? Proposa le jeune médecin attentif.

- Oui. Mais ce qui est spécial avec le Guérisseur, c'est qu'il ne serait pas de la même planète que le Voyageur. Son pouvoir serait génétique.

- Donc, on parle d'une personne humaine, qui est née avec ce genre de pouvoir. Comprit alors le grand brun, envisageant toutes les possibilités.

- Exactement. Imagine ce que cette personne pourrait faire s'il sait qu'il est invincible. Il pourrait alors allier son pouvoir avec ceux du Voyageur. Raisonna Swan, de son point de vue.

- Ou bien il a tout simplement été envoyé sur Terre pour combattre le mal. Papa, si Superman est bien le Voyageur, il ne me semble pas mauvais. Contra Steven sur de lui.

- Combien de personne se sont crues faire le bien alors qu'en fait, ils n'ont fait que détruire notre planète? Proposa Swan en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais. Soupira le jeune homme.

- Et concernant le Gardien? Tu n'a rien trouvé? Demanda le père en changeant de sujet.

- Non, pas encore, mais si ce qui est marqué dans Véritas est sur, alors il devrait se trouver à Métropolis. Répondit Steven.

- D'après le livre, le Gardien aurait des connaissanes infinies. S'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qui sait ce qu'il se passera. Soupira Swan. De toute façon, il ne doit pas être loin du Voyageur, ils sont tous les deux liés.

Steven regarda alors la traduction qu'il tenait entre les mains et ensuite son père. Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques heures à discuter puis sortirent du cabinet, pour aller diner.

**

* * *

Appartement Oliver Queen, Star City.**

Pendant que Steven et son père discutaient de Véritas, Chloé et Oliver essayaient de chercher un moyen pour s'éclairer. Une faible lueur de bougie se fit alors voir quand Oliver sortit de la cuisine, tenant une longue bougie dans sa main. Chloé se retint de rire quand elle le vit s'asseoir, la cire de la bougie lui coulant sur les doigts.

- Voilà! S'exclama fier de lui le jeune homme en posant la bougie au milieu d'eux.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas brulé au moins. Demanda Chloé en lui prenant la main pour vérifier.

-Non. Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Sinon Mlle Sullivan, comment se passe la vie avec une adolescente de 12 ans? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oh, vous savez, rien de bien méchant. Répondit-elle en souriant au jeune homme lui lâchant la main. On a été faire les magasins le week-end dernier et je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas trop exigeante.

- Vous dites ça maintenant, mais vous verrez plus tard. Plaisanta t-il.

- Mr Queen, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ces dernières semaines. Lui avoua t-elle rougissante.

- Appelez moi Oliver. Lui dit-il en la regardant sourire.

- Et moi, Chloé, Oliver. Fit-elle en acquiesçant.

- Il m'aura fallut plus de trois mois pour que je vous entende enfin prononcer mon prénom! S'exclama t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Vous êtes enfin revenue à la raison.

- C'est que j'aime mettre une certaine distance entre ma carrière et ma vie privée. Lui dit Chloé sincèrement. Je ne veux pas montrer une mauvaise image.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous montrer avec moi, vous fera de la mauvaise pub? Plaisanta Oliver pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Non, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, votre image n'est pas des plus avantageuse auprès de la presse. Lui fit remarquer la blondinette en le dévisageant.

- Vous savez, depuis que l'on m'a rapporté ce que vous aviez dit lors de la première réunion où je brillais par mon absence, je fais des efforts. Lui dit-il simplement.

- Je le vois, Oliver. Acquiesça Chloé.

- En fait, ce que vous aviez dit ce jour-là, était juste. La compagnie a été créée par mon père, il est parti de rien et a su construire un véritable empire. Commença nostalgique le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ma vie qui pourrait changer les choses. Pour beaucoup, je suis juste un autre fils de milliardaire qui vit de la réussite de sa famille, sans n'avoir rien à faire.

- Oliver, ce n'est pas vrai. Le contra t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

- Si, pendant deux ans, on m'a cru mort, je suis revenu et j'ai pris les commandes de l'entreprise, sans vraiment me soucier de ce qu'on y faisait. Chloé, vous êtes ce qui est arrivée de mieux à l'entreprise. Lui avouat-il en posant son autre main, sur celle de la jeune femme, qui rougit.

- Je ne suis ici que pour vous conseiller, rien de plus, Oliver. Vous avez beaucoup de projets intéressants et qui valent le coup. Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- J'espère que je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis dans les prochains mois. Révéla t-il mystérieux. J'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez travailler à Queen Industries pour plus d'un an.

- On verra, Oliver, on verra. Lui répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder pendant encore quelques minutes, quand une pensée s'empara de Chloé. Se mettant à rire, Oliver la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Puis le rire fut contagieux et les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent allongés sur le sol, mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait rire? Demanda Oliver en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Je me disais juste que je venais d'avoir pour la première fois en l'espace de quelques semaines, une vraie conversation. Expliqua la blondinette. Enfin qui n'ait pas de rapport avec les vêtements et les garçons!

- Oh je vois. Comprit le jeune homme en souriant. Vous voulez parler de quoi, si je peux vous être utile. Expliqua t-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle lui lançait.

- Pourquoi pas du héros vert qui se promène dans les rues de la ville. Suggéra Chloé les yeux brillants.

- Green Arrow? S'étonna Oliver, feignant la surprise. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré?

- Deux fois. Répondit-elle.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous? Voulut-il savoir, intrigué. Pour ma part je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais je lis beaucoup la presse.

- Oh, mis à part un ego sur-dimensionné, il est plutôt efficace. Confirma la blondinette simplement.

- Efficace? S'exclama Oliver un peu vexé.

- Oui. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de super-pouvoir. S'expliqua la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je comprends que vous vouliez prendre sa défense et tout.

- M'offenser? S'exclama t-il.

- Oui, c'est le héros de la ville après tout.

- Oui, bien sur. Soupira t-il soulagé. Mais que disiez vous à propos de super-pouvoirs?

- Oh, vous devez sans doute en avoir entendu parler. Superman, Batman, Aquaman... énuméra t-elle en souriant.

- Comment savez-vous leur noms? S'étonna Oliver, intrigué par les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme quand elle avait mentionné les héros.

- Mon métier m'a souvent amené à voyager. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Si vous deviez choisir entre tous les héros que vous connaissez, lequel prendriez-vous? S'amusa Oliver, impatient de la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t-elle. Chaque héros mérite d'être connu. Ils ne possèdent pas tous des pouvoirs, mais leur but est le même, ramener la justice dans ce monde. Dit-elle convaincu.

- Mais d'après ce que disent les journaux, ils ne seraient que de simples voleurs. Suggéra Oliver pour voir de quel côté elle se rangeait.

- Je ne croit pas ce qu'ils racontent. Si vraiment ils étaient comme les décrivent les journaux, le taux de criminalité aurait augmenté, or, il continue sans cesse de diminuer et je crois, que c'est une preuve suffisante.

- Vous avez une foi aveugle en ces héros, Chloé. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui sont comme vous. La complimenta t-il en souriant.

- Je l'espère. Rigola t-elle, suivit du jeune homme.

Alors qu'Oliver allait parler, la lumière revint, ainsi que l'éléctricité. Ils se mirent donc debut, et verifièrent que tout fonctionnait. Soulagée en regardant sa montre, Chloé prit ses affaires, remercia son patron qui la rassura comme quoi tout allait bien, et sortit de chez lui, pour aller chercher Alicia à l'école.

Oliver resta donc seul, pensif concernant les quelques heures passées en compagnie de la femme qui faisait battre son coeur.

**

* * *

Residence Swan, Washington.**

Steven était installé seul au bureau de son père, cherchant grâce à l'aide d'un logiciel crée par son père, les pointes d'énergie de ces vingt dernières années, situé aux abords de Métropolis. Le jeune homme entra tous les paramètres nécessaires à une recherche plus rapide et au bout de quelques minutes, trouva ce qu'il espérait. Sur l'écran, il y avait d'indiqué le lieu, la date et la puissance dégagée. Il cliqua sur la carte et le nom de Smallville, Kansas, apparut. Il scanna ensuite l'aire géographique pour la source d'énergie et trouva deux adresses, l'une indiquait une ferme, et l'autre à l'autre bout de la ville, un simple champ. Sachant qu'il était sur le point de toucher au but, Steven se connecta aux archives de la ville de Smallville et découvrit que l'énergie dégagée lors des deux dates indiquées, était du aux deux pluies de météorites. Le grand brun regarda donc la première adresse et le nom de la ferme s'afficha: la ferme des Kent avait été partiellement détruite lors de la seconde pluie de météorites 8 ans auparavant. Notant l'adresse dans son agenda, lejeune homme se concentra alors sur l'autre adresse donnée. Elle désignait un champ de blé où se trouvait seulement deux maisons voisines, mais sur le logiciel, il était indiqué que cet endroit avait été touché par une pluie de météorite 22 ans plus tôt, à la même période que le livre Véritas fut découvert. Son intérêt piqué, Steven prit en note les deux destinations avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de sortir du bureau de son père.

**

* * *

Le lendemain, Star City.**

Oliver Queen aperçut Chloé Sullivan qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée du building, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller, ce qui fit retourner plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin. La jeune femme rigola ainsi que le jeune homme.

- Chloé! S'exclama t-il en s'approchant rapidement vers elle. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, merci, et vous Oliver? Lui retourna t-elle.

- Que diriez-vous si nous allions prendre un café, c'est moi qui offre. Proposa t-il en lui désignant le marchand ambulant au coin de la rue.

- Pourquoi pas, je ne crois pas que l'on ait une réunion ce matin, non? Accepta après qu'il eut répondit par la négative.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent donc prendre un café ensemble, avant de prendre la direction de leur travail. Quand ils arrivèrent ensemble à leur étage, en train de discuter, Joanne et Patrick se lancèrent des regards entendus tout en désignant les deux jeunes gens. Chloé et Oliver ne prêtèrent pas attention aux regards et murmures sur leur passage, chacun se dirigeant vers son bureau.

**

* * *

Appartement de Chloé Sullivan.**

Alicia était déjà couchée quand Chloé se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait sur son balcon. La jeune femme prit alors sa robe de chambre et sortit sur la terrasse pour y voir Green Arrow, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit sourire d'amusement sur le visage. Le voyant comme ça, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, mais chassa cette idée de son esprit.

- Que me voulez-vous? Lui demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Directe en plus d'être magnifique. Répondit Oliver sans bouger.

- Un problème? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Non. Je passais par là et je me suis dit que je devrais passer m'arrêter dire bonjour. Dit-il simplement.

- Ce serait plutôt bonsoir. Plaisanta la blondinette en cherchant ses yeux. Mais vous m'excuserez, je dois aller me coucher. Ajouta t-elle en rentrant dans la maison, le laissant seul sur la terrasse, souriant.

* * *

**Appartement Steven Swift.**

Le jeune homme arriva chez lui après une demi-journée passée dans l'avion. Il avait évité son père tout le reste de son séjour. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, déposa ses affaires et se dirigea immédiatement vers son ordinateur. L'objet crépita quand il se mit en route, puis l'écran s'alluma. Le grand brun revint vers son bureau avec son carnet où les adresses qu'il avait trouvé étaient notées. Il commença tout d'abord par consulter ses messages, puis entreprit ses recherches sur le net. La première adresse indiquait le nom des Kent. Steven fit donc une recherche parallèle pour trouver quelqu'un de ce nom-là et qui vivait à cette adresse. Durant vingt minutes, les recherches ne menèrent à rien. Abandonnant pour le moment, le jeune homme se concentra alors sur les autres adresses. Quand il fit une recherche plus large, il vit que le champ où était tombée la météorite avait deux maisons voisines. Il vérifia donc les noms des propriétaires et fut stupéfait de voir que l'un des propriétaires était Gabe Sullivan. Tout de suite, Steven pensa à CHloé Sullivan, il se demanda alors si elle venait de Métropolis ou bien de Smallville. Ne désirant pas se faire de faux espoirs, le jeune homme laissa de côté cette possibilité et revint donc sur la ferme des Kent ainsi que les résultats que donnait Véritas.

* * *

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan.**

Pendant que Steven entreprenait ses investigations, la jeune femme s'était à peine couchée que l'alarme de son ordinateur se déclencha. D'un geste rapide, Chloé s'empara de son meilleur ami -l'ordinateur- et commença à trouver le problème. Quelqu'un était en train de faire des recherches sur les Kent et Smallville. La jeune femme commença donc à mettre des pare-feux, des virus pour empêcher que quiconque ne parvienne à trouver des indices concernant Clark Kent et faire le parallèle avec Superman. La jeune femme pianotait si vite que les yeux humains ne pouvaient déceler ses doigts sur le clavier. Au bout de six secondes exactement, elle s'arrêta satisfaite avec les centaines de virus qu'elle venait d'installer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher, un mot captura son attention: Véritas.

Dans son esprit, cela lui disait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Durant presque une heure, la petite blonde rechercha dans tous les dossiers qu'elle avait, en rapport avec les krypto-monstres ou les méta-humains, mais n'y trouva rien. Ne voyant qu'une seule solution, elle se résigna à appeler Clark. Tandis qu'elle composait le numéro de son meilleur ami, elle se rendit compte de l'heure et se dit qu'elle attendrait le lendemain.

Durant son sommeil, Chloé rêva d'un symbole qui ne cessait d'apparaître: la lettre R entourée d'un losange.

TBC.


	4. Episode 4

**Hey! me revoila pour l'épisode 4. Dans cet épisode, il y aura LA révélation mais d'une façon un peu inattendue -quoique pas trop- de la part de Chloé. J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bye! **

* * *

**Bureau de l'assistante sociale, Star City.**

Chloé et Alicia se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale, qui s'occupait du cas de la fillette. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour la petite blonde et la fillette avant de commencer à parler.

- Alicia, Mlle Sullivan, je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien. Commença par dire la femme derrière son bureau en souriant.

- Oui. Répondit Chloé en souriant tout en se tournant vers Alicia. Je crois qu'on a réussi à trouver un équilibre. Tout va pour le mieux!

- Chloé est très sympa. Confirma la fillette en hochant de la tête.

- C'est bien. Leur fit la femme. Je peux dire que ce n'est pas souvent le cas. Croyez-moi. Ajouta t-elle tristement. Malheureusement, Alicia, je dois t'annoncer que l'on a retrouvé de la famille du côté de New York.

- Quoi? S'exclama abasourdie Alicia. Mais je croyais que toute ma famille était morte.

- Apparemment non. La contredit la femme. On a fait des recherches sur ta famille du côté de ton père et on a trouvé une tante éloignée.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a connait? Demanda Chloé suspicieuse.

- Alicia ne doit pas la connaître, mais Mme Reynolds l'a déjà vu, quand elle était bébé. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais comme elle est de sa famille, elle aura la garde. Comprit Chloé, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Oui. Mme Reynolds a été prévenu de sa condition. Leur avoua t-elle en regardant la fillette qui était silencieuse.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Voulut savoir Chloé désespérée. Je sais que je ne suis pas de la même famille qu'Alicia, mais je ne crois pas que lui faire changer d'environnement soit une très idée.

- Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Lui répondit la femme en lui tendant un papier. Voici les informations la concernant. Mme Reynolds s'attend à ce qu'Alicia arrive à New York la semaine prochaine.

- Donc je suis obligée d'y aller? Demanda pour la première fois Alicia en regardant la femme puis Chloé. Je préfère rester avec Chloé.

- Alicia... la loi est stricte concernant les adoptions ou le tutorat. Surtout dans notre état. Répondit-elle, triste pour la fillette.

- Vous êtes sur que je ne pourrais pas l'adopter? Demanda pleine d'espoir Chloé.

- Non. Pour ça, il faut qu'il n'y ait plus aucune famille. Je suis désolée. Leur dit-elle une dernière fois avant de leur demander de partir.

Chloé et Alicia restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans le couloir des bureaux, se remettant doucement de la nouvelle que l'on venait de leur annoncer. Quand Chloé vit qu'Alicia pleurait, la blondinette la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi, ma première famille. Renifla la fillette en se redressant pour faire face à la jeune femme blonde.

- Moi aussi. Lui révéla Chloé en souriant tristement. Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Lui demanda t-elle en se levant et en lui tendant la main, qu'Alicia saisit en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ensemble du bureau, bras dessus-bras dessous.

Au loin, tandis qu'elles remontaient l'allée, un homme habillé de noir, les observait. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et composa un numéro, sans cesser de les suivre.

- Allo? Ce serait pour avoir droit à une visite pour la prison de Star City, s'il vous plait. Dit-il au téléphone en souriant, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Queen Industries, Star City.**

Chloé se tenait devant Oliver et Patrick dans la salle de pause, les deux hommes la regardaient depuis un petit moment, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. N'en pouvant plus, Oliver se jeta à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé? Lui demanda t-il gentiment en souriant quand il vit qu'elle le regardait.

- Rien de grave, mais c'est juste qu'Alicia va devoir aller à New York. Répondit-elle tristement en les regardant tous les deux. Ils ont trouvé de la famille à elle, là-bas.

- Oh, Chloé! S'exclama Patrick Gloves en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter. Je sais à quel point vous l'aimez beaucoup, cette petite.

- Oui. J'avais pensé que je pourrai peut-être l'adopter, mais la loi l'interdit. Leur expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules, d'un air de défaite. Comme il lui reste de la famille.

- Oui. La loi de Californie est assez stricte la-dessous. Confirma Oliver avec un pincement au cœur en voyant la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état. Quand doit-elle partir?

- La semaine prochaine. Répondit la blondinette en souriant tristement. Hier, on a passé notre journée à faire les magasins. Sourit-elle en racontant sa journée.

- Oh! S'exclama Patrick en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à ma femme que l'on irait déjeuner aujourd'hui. Leur apprit-il en commençant à s'en aller, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

- Vous avez du temps libre? Demanda soudain Oliver, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

- Heu oui. Pourquoi? S'étonna la jeune femme en le dévisageant.

- Que direz-vous si l'on allait déjeuner? C'est moi qui offre. Proposa t-il plein d'espoir en attendant la réponse de Chloé.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais c'est moi qui choisit l'endroit. Accepta t-elle en le précédant vers l'ascenseur.

Chloé décida qu'ils devraient manger italien et ne résistant pas à l'opportunité de lui faire plaisir, Oliver fut d'accord avec ce choix là. Ils traversèrent donc la rue, côte à côte, discutant de leur boulot, d'Alicia et d'autre chose. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'un des paparazzi qui les suivait, appareil photo autour du cou.

* * *

**Restaurant, Chez Paolo's, Star City.**

Oliver rigolait à une plaisanterie de son interlocuteur quand il redevint sérieux, en apercevant le paparazzi de l'autre côté de la rue, caché par une poubelle. Il se tourna alors vers Chloé qui finissait de boire son verre, un regarda interrogateur sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle en reposant son verre pour lui donner toute son attention.

- Je crois que l'on s'est fait prendre en photo par un paparazzi. Lui dit-il gêné en essayant de ne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es arrêté de rire? Comprit-elle en essayant de cacher son rire.

- Oui. Admit-il penaud.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être gêné, Oliver. Le rassura t-elle en mettant sa main par-dessus la sienne avec un petit sourire, ce qui le détendit.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais le genre à ne pas vouloir trop d'attention.

- Je le suis. Confirma t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble. Lui dit-elle simplement, sans remarquer la déception dans les yeux du grand blond, à ces mots. On est amis et je travaille pour toi. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi à être gêné.

- Amis? Demanda t-il souriant en la regardant.

- Et bien oui. Confirma t-elle. Je t'ai aidé, tu m'a aidé et on s'entend plutôt bien alors je crois que l'on peut qualifier notre relation d'amicale. Finit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

- Amis. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu d'amie femme. Tu es la première! S'exclama t-il.

- Il y a un début à tout. Répliqua Chloé en faisant signe à la serveuse d'amener l'addition. Et en tant qu'ami, c'est toi qui paye. Ajouta t-elle en lui tendant la note qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Je savais bien que c'était pour une raison. Plaisanta le grand blond et Chloé rigola avec lui.

* * *

**Général Hôpital, Star City.**

Chloé se rendit directement à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour demander à récupérer le dossier médical d'Alicia, dossier nécessaire avant son départ pour New York. Il était à peine 18h et la jeune femme était allée récupérer Alicia à son école avant de se diriger ici. La blondinette attendit plusieurs minutes avant que l'une des infirmières lui donne ce fameux dossier. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de repartir, Steven Swift l'aperçut et l'interpelle. Chloé sourit au docteur pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Chloé! S'exclama Steven à quelques mètres de lui.

- Docteur Swift. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Comment allez-vous?

- S'il vous plait Chloé, appelez moi Steven. Lui répondit-il. Que venez-vous faire ici?

- Je suis venue récupérer le dossier d'Alicia. Dit-elle tristement. Une de ses tantes vit à New York. Elle part la semaine prochaine. Ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils ont besoin de son dossier médical avec tout ce qui lui ai arrivé.

- Je comprends. Acquiesça le jeune médecin. Je pensais justement à vous l'autre jour quand je suis passé devant un petit restaurant. Qu'en dites-vous?

- Oh! Comprit la blondinette en rougissant devant la proposition implicite. Je ne sais pas.

- Que direz-vous de demain soir? Je peux réserver... commença t-il excité.

- Steven. Le coupa t-elle en posant une main sur son avant bras délicatement. C'est gentil, vraiment, mais Alicia s'en va la semaine prochaine et je voudrais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Lui fit-elle comprendre.

- Dans ce cas je vous appellerait, pour mettre une date. Proposa t-il un peu déçu par la réponse.

- J'attends ce coup de fil avec impatience. Lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

**Prison de Star City.**

Un homme habillé d'orange pénétra dans l'un des parloirs, accompagné d'un gardien de prison. L'homme qui était barbu, arborait un air déplorable avec des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux en bataille. La personne qui venait pour le voir était tout le contraire, il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, des chaussures d'un grand couturier et un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit la raison de sa visite en prison, s'asseoir devant lui, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le prisonnier prit alors le téléphone qui était accroché à sa gauche et son visiteur fit de même.

- Je vois que la prison ne te réussit pas beaucoup, Mister B. fit l'homme bien habillé en le détaillant.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Shawn? Demanda Mister B d'un air méfiant. Je ne savais pas que ton petit business de fausse carte d'identité rapportait autant. Ajouta le prisonnier en désignant son costume.

- Peut-être que tu aurais du en faire TON business B. répondit-il d'un air arrogant. Mais, si tu n'avais pas été arrêté, alors tout ce qui était à toi, ne serait pas à MOI. Ajouta t-il en souriant.

- C'est vrai que tu as repris l'affaire. Fut tout ce que trouva à dire Mister B. pourquoi es-tu là? Redemanda t-il ennuyé.

- J'ai des infos et ça devrait te plaire. Répondit Shawn tout en souriant pendant qu'il cherchait une photo dans sa poche. Tu les reconnais? Lui dit-il en montrant la photo où il y avait dessus Chloé et Alicia, rigolant dans la rue.

- Sullivan. Grinça Mister B en colère. Dis-moi tout.

- Et bien la petite. Commença t-il en désignant Alicia. Va aller vivre à New York chez une des ses tantes. Et Mlle Sullivan n'a pas eu son mot à dire. D'après ce que je sais, Alicia doit partir de la ville dans deux jours.

- Pourquoi me raconter ça? D'après ce que je sais, tu préfèrerais que je reste en taule, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner? Demanda intrigué B en dévisageant l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Moi, rien. Mais toi par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'avec le témoignage de Mlle Sullivan, tu pourrais rester plus longtemps ici. Et puis, considère ça comme mon cadeau. Une sorte de remerciement pour ce que tu me laisse. Répondit Shawn sérieusement.

- Dans ce cas. Rétorqua blasé le prisonnier. Je veux que tu fasse suivre Sullivan et que tu la fasse disparaître. Mais après le départ d'Alicia, je ne voudrais pas que la fillette ai un mauvais souvenir de son séjour à Star City. Ordonna Mister B après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. Accepta Shawn avant de se lever et de disparaître, laissant Mister B sourire à pleines dents.

* * *

Chloé et Alicia passèrent la dernière semaine ensemble, profitant des derniers instants pour se rapprocher encore plus. Après la proposition de Steven de dîner avec lui, Chloé prit son temps pour y réfléchir, posant le pour et le contre de cette possible relation. En effet, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour et sa dernière histoire s'était transformée en catastrophe quand elle avait apprit que la personne avec qui elle sortait la prenait pour un cobaye. Il faut dire que derrière l'air mielleux de Lex Luthor, se cachait un véritable monstre, dont Chloé avait personnellement fait l'expérience. Ne sachant pas si Steven était quelqu'un de confiance, elle préférait se concentrer sur le prochain départ d'Alicia, qui l'attristait beaucoup. Durant les derniers jours en sa présence, les deux jeunes femmes prirent le temps de faire des choses, que seules des mères avec leurs filles faisaient, c'est-à-dire du shopping, la visite de plusieurs musées -où la plupart du temps Oliver se joignait à elles- des dîners dans de petits restaurants.

Deux jours avant le départ de la fillette, Chloé se sentit nerveuse, comme si on l'épiait, la suivait. Puis un matin, en se rendant à son boulot, la jeune femme aperçut un homme habillé de noir, portant des lunettes de soleil et faisant semblant de lire le journal, la suivre. Chloé savait comment gérer ce genre de problème, ayant déjà été la raison de poursuite de beaucoup de malades à Smallville et Métropolis. Ne se laissant pas démonter, la blondinette continua son chemin, au même rythme pour arriver à sa destination.

Durant toute la journée, Chloé ne pensa pas à son voyeur et se concentra sur le travail. Oliver et elle allèrent déjeuner ensemble, comme ils le faisaient désormais tous les jours depuis une semaine. La jeune femme ne mentionna pas ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et fit comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Oliver commençait à trouver la présence de la jeune femme nécessaire. Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il avait fait semblant de se trouver dans chaque musées qu'elles visitaient, ne désirant pas trop empiéter sur le temps qui restait aux deux jeunes femmes. Le milliardaire s'était alors rendu compte que la femme de ses rêves n'était autre que Chloé Sullivan. Il savait déjà que s'était une acharnée du travail, qu'elle était magnifique et intelligente. La petite blonde n'était pas comme les autres femmes avec qui il était sorti ces dernières années. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait découvert un aspect de sa personnalité, le côté maternel de la jeune femme se voyait dans chaque gestes ou paroles qu'elle avait envers Alicia. Elle pouvait aussi facilement impressionner Oliver en parlant pendant des heures d'arts, culture, histoire ou encore politique, ce que le jeune homme trouvait encore plus attirant chez elle. Il ne voulait pas encore l'admettre bien qu'il le savait, mais il se voyait faire sa vie avec Chloé Sullivan. La seule chose qu'il restait à faire, c'était de le lui faire comprendre. C'est pourquoi il voulait prouver à Chloé qu'il était là, si jamais elle en avait besoin.

* * *

**Aéroport, Star City.**

Le jour du départ d'Alicia, Chloé, Oliver et la fillette se trouvaient tous les trois à l'aéroport, pour lui faire ses adieux. Chloé embrassa la fillette, retenant ses larmes en pensant qu'elles ne se reverraient plus. Alicia, aussi émue que celle qui était devenue au fil des semaines une grande sœur, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, sous le regard triste d'Oliver.

- Dès que tu es arrivée à New York, tu m'appelle ok? Rappela Chloé à Alicia en se redressant pour lui faire face. J'ai demandé à ta tante si je pouvais t'appeler et elle est d'accord. Je lui ais aussi dit que pour le moindre problème, tu pouvais compter sur moi. Ajouta la blondinette en souriant à la fillette qui hochait la tête sous les recommandations.

- Chlo, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai le téléphone que tu m'as donné. Je le garde avec moi, comme promis. Répondit Alicia en reniflant.

- Les passagers du vol 314 en destination de New York, sont priés de passer à l'enregistrement. Annonça alors la voix d'une hôtesse à travers les haut-parleurs.

- Allez vas-y, il ne faudrait pas que tu rate ton avion. Lui dit Chloé avant de la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Oliver. Fit Alicia après l'étreinte de Chloé. Merci encore. Et prenez soin d'elle, OK? Plaisanta la fillette, laissant un Oliver sans voix.

Chloé regarda alors Alicia se diriger vers la porte d'enregistrement avant que cette dernière ne lui fasse un dernier signe d'adieux. Oliver s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour des épaules de Chloé, qui se laissa aller à pleurer contre lui. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Chloé ne se ressaisisse.

- Je vais aller chercher la voiture. Attends-moi là. Lui dit-il avant de sortir de l'aéroport, laissant Chloé.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers un distributeur de boissons mais ne put arriver vers la machine car soudain, tout devint noir.

* * *

Dehors, Oliver venait de se garer, et attendit que son amie ne sorte de l'aéroport. Mais quand au bout de plusieurs minutes il ne la vit pas apparaître, il s'inquiéta et décida d'entrer pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Ses réflexes de Green Arrow se mirent tout de suite en place et le jeune homme commença à scanner le hall, cherchant la petite blonde. Quand soudain, il aperçut quelque chose qui appartenait à la jeune femme, son écharpe. Intrigué, il se dépêcha de la ramasser et avec une seule idée en tête, se dirigea vers le bureau de la sécurité de l'aéroport. Une fois dans les locaux de la sécurité, il demanda de voir si son amie se trouvait sur les vidéos de surveillance. Durant une demi-heure, Oliver et le personnel de l'aéroport visionnèrent les différentes vidéos des deux dernières heures avant de tomber sur celle qu'ils cherchaient. Sur l'une des caméras, on pouvait clairement apercevoir que Chloé avait été enlevée et à la surprise du jeune milliardaire, il savait qui c'était. Sans donner plus d'explication au personnel, le grand blond sortit des locaux, prit la direction du parking où il avait laissé sa voiture et retourna cher lui, pour se préparer à sa nouvelle mission.

* * *

**Quelque part dans SC.**

Pendant qu'Oliver Queen se préparait à être Green Arrow, Chloé se réveilla dans une pièce qu'elle croyait sombre mais se rendit finalement compte que la nuit était bien avancée. La jeune femme sentit qu'elle avait été attaché à une chaise et devant elle, se tenait un homme avec dans sa main, un revolver, qui était pointé directement en sa direction. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune femme garda son sang-froid, espérant au fond d'elle-même qu'Oliver Queen vienne la sauver. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de surprise quand elle comprit que même dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Oliver ou Green Arrow. L'homme la tira de ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, qui s'était ouverte pendant sa petite réalisation envers le héros en cuir.

- Et bien Mlle Sullivan, vous m'avez l'air plutôt calme étant donné votre position. Lui fit l'autre homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers elle.

- Faut dire que j'ai un peu l'habitude de me faire enlever. Répliqua t-elle sans flancher. Mais ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que je ne sais jamais pourquoi. Ajouta Chloé avec une fausse modestie.

- Vraiment? S'étonna faussement l'homme en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, lui faisant ainsi voir son visage avec la lueur de la lune.

- Ah! S'exclama Chloé en le reconnaissant. Vous êtes l'un des toutous de Mister B. dit-elle avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas m'enlever lui-même? Demanda t-elle ironique. C'est vrai, il est en prison!

- Je ne vous savais pas si pleine d'amertume, Mlle Sullivan. Ricana Shawn en lui caressant la joue, sous l'air écœuré de la jeune femme.

- Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

- Vous savez, Chloé, c'est vraiment un gâchis. Constata Shawn en la dévisageant comme prédateur, attrapant sa proie.

- Allez-y, expliquez, je vois que vous en mourrez d'envie. Répliqua t-elle en roulant ses yeux d'exaspération.

- C'est demandé si gentiment. Rigola Shawn en se mettant à sa hauteur. Vous voyez, B veut vous voir disparaître et comme c'est moi qui doit m'en charger, je ne vais pas me gêner pour profiter un peu de ce beau petit corps, qui est le votre. Répondit-il en humectant ses lèvres.

- S'il me fait disparaître, je ne serais plus là pour le procès, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le nouveau 'patron' doit-il faire ça de ses propres mains. Rétorqua Chloé sans perdre son calme, ce qui commençait à énerver son kidnappeur.

- Peut-être que ses toutous n'en ont pas assez. Les interrompit une voix grave derrière Shawn.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda surpris le kidnappeur en mettant sa main dans sa poche intérieur de sa veste. Aïe! Cria t-il de douleur quand son assaillant lui tordit le bras.

- Green Arrow. Répliqua le héros en donnant un coup de poing au visage de Shawn, qui alla s'écrouler contre le mur, avant de se retrouver à terre, inconscient.

- Et un peu plus, je croyais que je devrais me débrouiller toute seule. Plaisanta Chloé quand elle fut libérée de sa chaise, grâce à Green Arrow.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous m'attendiez? Demanda Oliver en arquant les sourcils de satisfaction, bien que la jeune femme ne pouvait le voir, derrière sa capuche et ses lunettes.

- Faites attention Arrow, bientôt vous ne pourrez plus traverser les fenêtres comme vous le faites, avec un ego aussi gros que le votre. L'avertit Chloé en roulant des yeux devant l'arrogance du héros masqué.

- Mais vous saviez quand même que j'allais venir vous sauver. Répliqua t-il content de lui tout en la suivant hors de la pièce.

- Vous vous tairez si je dis oui? Demanda t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

En face de Chloé se tenait alors dans toute sa hauteur, Green Arrow. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher lentement de lui, humant son odeur, elle remarqua qu'il portait un after-shave particulier sentant la menthe poivré. Cette odeur lui fit alors perdre la raison et la petite blonde se retrouva en un instant en train d'embrasser le héros qui venait juste de la sauver.

Pour sa part, Oliver était aux anges. Chloé était en train de l'embrasser et il ne faisait rien pour stopper ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlé. Le jeune homme la prit par la taille, la poussant un peu plus vers le mur d'à côté, approfondissant le baiser.

Quand Chloé mit fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration, elle était haletante et apparemment le héros en collant aussi. Comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, Chloé rougit, se sépara de Green Arrow et lui tourna la dos.

- Merci, Arrow. Lui dit-elle, le dos toujours tourné. Je crois que vous avez encore du boulot à faire, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer. Ajouta t-elle tout en désignant les hommes inconscients autour d'eux.

- Chloé... répondit Oliver surpris par la jeune femme. Je peux vous ramener si vous voulez.

- Non merci. Refusa t-elle. Je...j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fit-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

**Quartier Chloé, SC.**

La jeune femme avait marché durant une heure avant de rentrer chez elle. Durant sa promenade, elle repensa au baiser échangé avec le héros masqué, ne sachant pas comment elle avait pu se laisser entrainer par ses émotions. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle y repensait, autre chose venait à présent la perturber. Oliver Queen. La semaine qui s'était écoulée avait permis aux deux jeunes gens de se rapprocher et de se trouver plusieurs points communs. En regardant en arrière, Chloé n'avait jamais eu ce genre de connexion avec quiconque, mis à part peut-être Clark. Avoir embrassé Green Arrow était en quelque sorte pour elle, une trahison pour Oliver, et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qu'elle avait avec ce dernier. Donc quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur qui la menait chez elle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'homme de ses pensées devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement derrière lui.

- Tu veux entrer? Proposa la blondinette rigolant de voir Oliver sursauter.

- Tu n'étais pas chez toi? S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Non, je me suis promenée. Quelque chose ne va pas Ollie? Lui demanda t-elle en le voyant inquiet et posant sa main sur son avant bras.

- Non, c'est juste que trainer la nuit, n'est pas très sur. Même à Star City. Répondit-il en lui souriant, la suivant dans son appartement.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Plaisanta t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

La petite blonde lui raconta alors sa soirée, Oliver faisant semblant de ne rien savoir. Le jeune homme remarqua que son amie faisait délibérément impasse sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre son sauveur et elle. Cette pensée le rendit triste, voyant que la jeune femme gardait ça pour elle.

- Il ne t'as pas raccompagné? S'étonna Oliver quand elle eut fini de raconter.

- Non, il me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé. Répondit-elle gênée.

- Pourquoi? Dit-il voulant lui faire avouer.

- Parce que j'ai en quelque sorte... commença t-elle avant de rougir à ce souvenir.

- Fais quoi?

- Je l'ai embrassé. S'exclama Chloé en levant les bras. Mais c'était sous le coup des émotions, de la situation. Tu vois? Lui demanda t-elle son regard le suppliant de ne rien dire.

- Parfaitement. Acquiesça Oliver en souriant. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer. Repose-toi, OK? Lui fit-il promettre en se levant d'où il était assis et se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de la jeune femme.

- Promis. Acquiesça t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Bonne nuit Ollie.

Quand elle referma la porte derrière son ami, un souvenir lui revint. L'odeur de Green Arrow. Menthe poivré. La même que celle que portait à l'instant Oliver Queen. Les yeux grands ouverts, Chloé resta bouche ouverte, voyant où toutes ces suppositions menaient. Green Arrow était Oliver Queen.


	5. Episode 5

**Bon alors voila l'épisode 5 où Clark fait son apparition et où Chloé réserve bien des surprises. **

* * *

**Dans un des buildings de Star City.**

Le mois de mai avait toujours été pour la ville, une occasion de fêter l'anniversaire de leur milliardaire préféré. En effet, comme chaque année, le grand blond fêtait son anniversaire dans sa ville natale et cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Si tous les ans il venait accompagné d'un mannequin ou actrice au bras, cette année se montrait différente. Le jeune homme avait fait son apparition seul, sans aucunes femmes à son cou, ce qui surpris non seulement ses invités mais aussi le monde de la presse. Les journalistes prenaient toujours du plaisir à savoir ou deviner la prochaine conquête du milliardaire, et durant les dernières semaines, personne ne l'avait vu accompagné aux soirées de charité ou évènements organisés par Queen Industries. Les paparazzis n'arrivaient qu'à capturer les déjeuners, qu'il passait en compagnie de Chloé Sullivan et ils étaient au courant qu'elle n'était que sa conseillère en investissements. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait Chloé Sullivan, les riches patrons parlaient d'elle en termes élogieux, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être de bonne compagnie et parfois surprenante. Bref, l'amie d'Oliver Queen était quelqu'un qui gagnait à être connu et pour beaucoup qui désirait voir le milliardaire s'établir sur le long terme, la jeune femme était parfaite pour lui.

C'est pourquoi quand Oliver Queen se dirigea vers Chloé Sullivan durant sa soirée d'anniversaire, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les quelques personnes qui les connaissaient, espéraient que ce soir serait le soir où ils feraient un pas l'un vers l'autre. Mais au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme s'approchait de la blondinette, son sourire s'estompa. La jeune femme venait d'être rejointe par son cavalier pour la soirée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un détour pour l'éviter, Patrick l'interpella, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre, lui et Chloé.

- Oliver! S'exclama Patrick quand son patron fut devant eux. Bon anniversaire.

- Merci Patrick. Répondit-il à l'homme avec un sourire.

- Comment trouvez-vous votre fête? Engagez alors aussitôt l'homme tout en désignant la salle d'un geste de la main.

- Le service de la communication s'est encore surpassé cette année. Constata Oliver. Chloé, tu es magnifique. Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son amie qui lui souriait.

Chloé portait une longue robe bleue-verte qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait aussi de hauts talons argentés qui se mariaient extrêmement bien avec les reflets argentés que produisait sa robe. Celle ci était une sorte de bustier où l'on pouvait observer son dos nu. La jeune femme s'était légèrement maquillée dans des tons bleus et ses cheveux avaient été remontés en une sorte de chignon négligé. Aux yeux d'Oliver, Chloé ne lui était jamais paru si belle qu'à cet instant. Au compliment de son ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui rendit son cavalier un peu gêné.

- Merci, Ollie. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Plaisanta la jeune femme en lui donnant une étreinte.

-Hum. Toussota alors Steven Swift qui se tenait un peu à gauche de la jeune femme, et qui se sentait de trop.

- Oh! J'allais oublier. Oliver, voici Steven Swift, mon... commença Chloé en se tournant vers le docteur qui serrait la main de la star de la soirée.

- Petit ami. La coupa Steven avec un petit sourire à Oliver, qui sentait la colère montée en lui à cette mention.

- Heu, oui. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais avec tout ce travail... s'excusa Chloé gênée d'avoir à l'annoncer de cette façon.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. Je comprends. Après tout, c'est moi qui te fais travailler comme ça. Essaya de plaisanter Oliver mais le coeur n'y était pas.

- Mr Swift est le chirurgien qui monte à Star City, n'est-ce pas Steven? Interrompit Patrick qui regardait tour à tour ses collègues gênés.

- Si vous le dîtes. Répondit le jeune docteur avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je voudrais bien savoir comment un jeune homme comme vous est déjà tout en haut de l'échelle. Continua Patrick en entrainant le grand brun un peu plus loin d'Oliver et Chloé.

- Oliver. Commença Chloé mais ne put continuer.

Car soudain une violente secousse se fit sentir. Les montagnes de verres en cristal explosèrent, les lustres au plafond s'écroulèrent au sol tandis que les personnes essayaient de s'échapper, de s'enfuir mais bientôt les murs, le sol et le plafond commencèrent à s'effondrer sur les invités. Oliver regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Les centaines de personnes présentes pour son anniversaire étaient écroulées par terre, certaines se trouvaient dans l'encadrement des quelques portes. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui où se trouvait Chloé. Au bout de quelques secondes à voir à travers le nuage de poussière, il l'aperçut gisant au sol, inconsciente. Alors qu'il se dégageait de là où il se trouvait durant le tremblement de terre, il vit quelque chose d'inattendue. En effet, au milieu de ce qui était auparavant la salle de réception, se tenait de toute sa grandeur, celui que l'on confondait souvent avec un oiseau ou un avion, Superman.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

Oliver resta immobile un instant à détailler l'homme de fer. Il portait des collants bleus, un S sur sa poitrine et une cape rouge, qui flottait avec le vent qui s'engouffrait par l'ancien emplacement des fenêtres. S'il n'était pas si inquiet à propos de Chloé et de ses invités, le milliardaire serait probablement en train de se rouler de rire par terre. Mais dès qu'il vit que Superman se dirigeait vers Chloé, le grand blond reprit ses esprits et le devança.

- Je m'en occupe. Fit Oliver à Superman en dégageant Chloé des gravats. Vous avez mieux à faire. Ajouta t-il en désignant le reste de la salle qui demandait des secours.

- Chloé est aussi importante. Répliqua Superman l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Croyez-moi, elle est aussi importante pour moi. Chuchota Oliver en prenant Chloé dans ses bras et partit en direction des secours qui venaient d'arriver.

- Gardez un œil sur elle. Le supplia l'alien avant de commencer à sortir tout le monde du bâtiment.

Oliver accompagna Chloé dans l'ambulance, une fois cette dernière examinée. Les secouristes ne voyaient aucunes blessures sur elle, bien qu'elle eut été ensevelis par quelques gravats. Ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait ne rien avoir, ils avaient alors supposés que les dommages étaient peut-être internes. Oliver jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui au bâtiment qui avait abriter sa soirée et vit que Superman venait de sortir les derniers blessés et fut soulagé quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Le secouriste redemanda au grand blond s'il désirait les accompagner et ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, accepta en montant dans l'ambulance.

Durant le rapide trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, il détailla attentivement le corps de Chloé et fut aussi surpris que le secouriste quand il constata qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucunes blessures malgré les tâches de sang qui recouvraient sa robe. Essayant d'y trouver une explication, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme était en train de reprendre conscience.

- Mlle? Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Demanda alors le secouriste en inspectant la patiente.

- Ma tête. Gémit Chloé en se touchant la tête mais gardant les yeux fermés.

- Chloé? Demanda Oliver soulagé de voir qu'elle était vivante.

- Ollie? Croassa Chloé d'une petite voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Où suis-je?

- On t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu as été touché par le plafond pendant le tremblement. Lui rappela Oliver en souriant devant la grimace qu'elle faisait.

- Mon premier tremblement de terre, et je me retrouve à l'hôpital. Se plaignit-elle en commençant à ouvrir les yeux et vit Oliver recouvert de poussière devant elle. Tu vas bien? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sur une civière. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Non, mais tu saigne. Lui dit-elle en désignant son bras gauche qui en effet, montrait une grosse entaille d'où s'échappait son sang. Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de blessés?

- Non, Superman était là, il les a tous sortis. Seulement beaucoup de dégâts matériel. Répondit Oliver en mettant du gaze sur sa blessure, tandis que le secouriste essayait de soigner Chloé.

- Pouvez-vous rester un peu en place. Lui conseilla le secouriste.

- Non, regardez, je n'ai mal nul part. Contra la jeune femme en se redressant pour être assise.

- Non, tu dois passer une radio. Répliqua Oliver en secouant sa tête.

- Si je passe cette foutue radio, je pourrai partir aussitôt de l'hôpital? Demanda t-elle au secouriste d'un air menaçant.

- Heu...si votre fiancé vous y autorise. Dit-il un peu apeuré par la petite blonde.

- Il m'y autorise, n'est-ce pas chéri? Fit-elle en souriant à Oliver qui soupira avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

**Général Hôpital, SC.**

Une fois à l'hôpital, Chloé fit faire sa radio et Oliver se fit soigner sa blessure. Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis, le jeune homme appela son chauffeur et lui demanda de venir les chercher à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'ils attendaient devant le bâtiment, Oliver se tourna vers Chloé et la regarda. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et n'en pouvant plus, lui retourna son attention.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Demanda t-elle au jeune homme qui ricanait.

- Je me demandais juste comment tu avais réussi à t'en sortir sans rien. Répondit-il étonné en lui désignant sa robe.

- Que veux-tu, je suis quelqu'un qui guérit vite. Répliqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oliver, tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée. De ne pas t'avoir parler plus tôt de Steven et moi. S'excusa la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur ses mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé lors de nos déjeuners. Je croyais que l'on se disait tout. Lui répondit Oliver un peu blessé.

- C'est que c'est tout récent. Un mois peut-être. Dit Chloé en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une relation qui se finissait bien. Tenta t-elle de lui expliquer mais ils furent interrompu par la voiture d'Oliver.

- Monte, je te raccompagne. Proposa le jeune homme en ouvrant la portière pour elle.

- Merci. Accepta la blondinette.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Chloé se fit dans le silence, chacun repensant à la soirée qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

La jeune femme tourna sa clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte de chez elle, examina par un bref coup d'oeil si son appartement avait été endommagé. Quand elle vit qu'il n'en était rien, elle respira et ferma la porte derrière elle. Chloé se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de se prendre un bon bain et de se relaxer en tâchant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au bout d'une heure à se décontracter dans son bain, la jeune femme en sortit et se prépara à aller au lit.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, la jeune femme entreprit alors de continuer les recherches concernant Véritas. Ces dernières semaines, Clark et elle avaient essayés d'en savoir plus sur ce supposé livre, mais plus ils cherchaient et moins ils ne trouvaient de réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient. Chloé tapait énergiquement sur son clavier quand elle vit un symbole qui lui rappelait l'un de ses rêves. Sur son écran, la jeune femme était tombée sur un forum parlant d'extraterrestre et de ce qui pourrait donner lieu à des indices concernant leur présence parmi les humains. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les messages du forum, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de ces gens étaient captivés par les symboles retrouvés dans le Kansas, plusieurs années auparavant. Chloé parcourut une fois de plus ses dossiers en rapport avec les meta-humains ou tous ce qui était considéré comme bizarre à Smallville. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant plusieurs symboles qui les reliaient à Clark et donc à Superman. Remontant à la source des messages et donc à son expéditeur, elle vit que le pseudo de cette personne était 'allthetruth', y voyant comme un signe, la blondinette cliqua sur le nom et une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Le titre que put y lire la jeune femme la fit sourire.

* * *

**Toit du Star City Magazine, SC.**

Green Arrow se trouvait sur le toit du célèbre magazine de la ville, faisant les cent pas, de plus en plus impatient. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, après avoir déposé Chloé chez elle, il était de retour chez lui et s'en plus attendre, se changea en Green Arrow. Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait donc sur ce fichu toit, où il attendait ce fichu Superman. Un petit courant d'air dans le dos d'Oliver lui fit comprendre que son invité venait d'arriver. Se retournant, il sourit en voyant l'homme habillé de bleu et de rouge, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu en a mis du temps. S'exclama Oliver en s'avançant un peu plus de Superman, qui ne bougea pas.

- Inondations à San Diego. Répondit-il sans flancher. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Géant Vert? Demanda t-il en souriant quand ce surnom fit grincer des dents le héros masqué.

- Te remercier pour avoir été là lors du tremblement de terre. Répondit Oliver en gardant son calme.

- De rien, mais il faudra plutôt remercier Chloé Sullivan, c'est elle qui m'a appelé. Lui dit-il inquiet. Comment va t-elle?

- Bien, aucunes blessures. Répondit GA en souriant.

- Tant mieux, mon boulot ici est donc fini. Je dois retourner à Métropolis. Fit Superman avant de commencer à prendre son envol.

- Attends! S'exclama GA. Je voulais aussi te rencontrer pour te proposer quelque chose.

- Quoi? Demanda d'un air nonchalant le grand brun.

- Connais-tu la Ligue des Justiciers? Demanda plein d'espoir Oliver de sa voix trafiquée.

- Oui. Confirma Superman en croissant ses bras. J'entends beaucoup parlé de votre jeu du chat et de la souris que vous faîtes avec Lex Luthor. Ajouta Clark en essayant de dévisager l'homme devant lui qui hochait la tête de satisfaction.

- Veux-tu en faire partie? Demanda GA. Bien sur, tu continuerais à travailler dans ta ville, mais dès qu'il y aurait besoin de détruire ce que fait Lex, un homme comme toi, nous serait bien utile. Ajouta t-il.

- J'ai déjà bien à faire avec Lex à Métropolis. Je crois que je vais passer. Répondit Superman avant de s'envoler, laissant Oliver seul sur le toit.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

Superman se posa sur la terrasse de son amie et se changea en Clark Kent après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu. Une fois habillé d'un simple jean et t-shirt, le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement où il s'attendait à la voir endormie, mais fut surpris de voir la blondinette en pleine concentration sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Fais comme chez toi Clark. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, sans relever la tête de son écran.

- Hé! C'est moi qui suis censé te surprendre, pas l'inverse. Lui dit-il en se servant un verre de lait dans le frigo avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Tu ne devrais pas te reposer?

- J'ai essayé, mais pas moyen. Répondit-elle en levant la tête pour le voir. Merci.

- De rien. Dit-il voyant de quoi elle voulait parler. J'ai rencontré Green Arrow tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-elle intriguée et avec un grand sourire. Qu'as t-il voulu savoir?

- Si je voulais faire partie de sa Ligue. Rigola le jeune homme.

- La Ligue des Justiciers? S'étonna Chloé son attention entièrement sur son meilleur ami. J'espère que tu as accepté.

- Non. Dit Clark en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas fait pour les équipes, Chlo, tu le sais.

- Tu travaille bien avec Lois. Répliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, pour écrire des articles, pas pour sauver le monde! Fit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'aide. Soupira la jeune femme voyant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister ce soir. Bon, changeons de sujet. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Véritas qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il son intérêt grandissant.

- J'ai fais quelques visites sur un forum concernant les extraterrestres et je suis tombée sur quelqu'un qui en sait pas mal. Regarde. Lui ordonna la jeune femme en pointant son écran.

- Ce sont des symboles de Krypton. S'exclama Clark abasourdi. Comment sont-ils apparus sur internet?

- Tu te souviens lors de la deuxième pluie? Et bien avec sont apparus ces symboles, non? Lui expliqua Chloé avec entrain.

- Oui, mais ils ne sont restés que quelques minutes avant de disparaître, alors comment quelqu'un aurait pu les photographier.

- Ils n'ont pas été photographié, Clark. A mon avis, ce sont des pages du Véritas. Révéla t-elle soucieuse. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être un conte pour enfants.

- Que veux-tu dire, Chloé? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle pour y voir une expression bizarre.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer, Véritas serait une sorte de malédiction, qui reposerait sur le Voyageur. Commença t-elle sans détourner son regard de celui de Clark.

- Une malédiction? S'étonna t-il.

- Oui. Il serait question de contrôler le Voyageur grâce au Gardien. Continua la petite blonde en lui tendant un bloc note où figurait les symboles.

- Comment as-tu réussi à déchiffrer ça? S'exclama le jeune fermier en désignant la phrase en kryptonien.

- Super intelligence, tu t'en souviens? Lui rappela la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. Lis la phrase.

- ' Le Voyageur n'est rien sans son Gardien'. Récita Clark à Chloé. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je sois sure, c'est que le Voyageur c'est toi. Confirma t-elle en souriant.

- Et cette histoire de Gardien?

- Peut-être ta forteresse? Proposa t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

- Non, elle a été détruite. La Zone l'a détruite. Lui rappela t-il tristement.

- Je suis désolée Clark, j'avais oubliée. Et je sais à quel point Jor-El t'a aidé. Le réconforta la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Et qu'est-ce que signifie ceux-là? Demanda t-il en se reculant pour lui faire voir deux autres symboles, isolés sur la feuille.

- Celui-là veut dire 'le Guérisseur' et l'autre, je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que depuis plusieurs semaines je fais des rêves où il apparaît. Lui avoua gênée Chloé.

- Tu rêve de symboles krytponiens? S'étonna Clark inquiet.

- Oui. Tiens, si tu arrive à le déchiffrer, tu peux savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- C'est l'emblème de la famille Ra de Krypton. Commença le jeune brun perdu dans ses pensées. Cette famille possédait des connaissances infinies et donc Jor-El leur a demandé d'être en quelque sorte les gardiens de ces connaissances.

- Attends Clark! Comprit Chloé excitée. Et si tu n'étais pas venu seul il y a 22 ans. Peut-être qu'il y a un descendant de cette famille sur Terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Voulut savoir intrigué le grand brun.

- Clark, si ton père voulait protéger la connaissance de Krypton et en même temps sa descendance, peut-être a t-il envoyé quelqu'un de la famille Ra sur Terre pendant la première pluie de météorites. Suggéra Chloé.

- Sous une forme humaine? Proposa Clark en se levant et arpentant le salon de son amie.

- Peut-être, mais essayons d'envisager quelque chose de plus large. Répondit la jeune femme en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

- Plus large? S'arrêta le grand brun en surveillant son amie.

- Oui. Je vais programmer un logiciel pour qu'il recherche dans le monde entier n'importe quoi qui pourrait posséder assez de connaissances. Et on aura notre petit Ra. Lui dit-elle rapidement sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- Chloé, tu crois vraiment que l'on peut trouver ça sur internet comme l'on fait ses achats? Plaisanta l'alien.

- Avec moi, oui. Dit-elle sérieusement avant de réfréner un bâillement.

- Va te coucher. Lui intima Clark en la relevant et la poussant vers sa chambre.

- D'accord, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'Alicia. Lui dit-elle avant de se mettre au lit et de s'endormir.

Alors que Clark allait se préparer pour se coucher, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un les écoutait depuis le balcon de la jeune femme. Après sa rencontre avec Superman, Oliver s'était dirigé vers l'immeuble de Chloé et fut surpris d'y voir se poser Superman et encore plus quand ce dernier s'était transformé en Clark Kent, le meilleur ami de la petite blonde. Intrigué, Green Arrow s'approcha doucement et sans bruit de la terrasse et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, écouta ce qu'ils se disaient. Il entendit donc que les deux amis discutaient d'une sorte de livre, Véritas et des différentes personnes telles que le Voyageur, le Gardien et le Guérisseur. Y voyant quelque chose qui pourrait inciter l'homme d'acier à rejoindre sa Ligue, le héros masqué repartit chez lui, en souriant.

* * *

**Dans un restaurant, SC.**

Le lendemain, Chloé et Clark décidèrent d'aller manger en ville pour se changer les idées concernant Véritas. En effet, le logiciel mis au point par Chloé n'avait pas encore fini ses recherches et comme elle en avait marre de voir Clark tourner en rond, elle lui avait donc proposé une petite visite de la ville. C'est pourquoi ils étaient à présent assis à une table, autour d'un petit repas. Les deux amis étaient sur le point de partir quand Steven Swift vient à leur rencontre, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Chloé.

- Chloé! S'exclama t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour me dire que tu allais bien? Commença t-il en la détaillant. J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolée Steven. Répondit-elle gênée, ce que remarqua Clark, qui toussa pour les interrompre. Oh! Steven, voici mon ami d'enfance, Clark Kent. Ajouta la blondinette en rougissant lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avec eux.

- Clark Kent? S'étonna Steven en détaillant étrangement le grand brun, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- Oui. Je viens de Smallville, comme Chloé. Répondit-il sans vouloir se laisser intimider.

- Smallville? Répéta le docteur en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme qui souriait pour confirmer.

- Je pensais que tu était de Métropolis. Haussa Steven.

- Oui, enfin non, j'y es passé plusieurs années, c'est comme chez moi. Mais Smallville reste ma ville natale. Lui expliqua la jeune femme.

- Vous avez connu les pluies de météorites? Demanda Steven, faussement ignorant.

- Oui, les deux. Confirma Clark.

- Vous avez un lien avec la ferme des Kent et le sénateur Kent? Voulut savoir Steven de moins en moins prudent avec ses questions.

- Les deux. Mon père est le sénateur et je vis dans la ferme familiale. Répondit simplement Clark sans s'apercevoir du regard noir que lançait Chloé au nouvel arrivant.

- Bon, Steven, on va te laisser, j'ai promis à Clark une visite de la ville. Intervint la blondinette en se levant avant de prendre Clark par le bras et de l'entrainer hors du restaurant, laissant seul le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé? Demanda son meilleur ami, une fois dans la rue.

- Rien mais je l'ai trouvé étrange, à poser toutes ces questions sur toi. Frissonna t-elle en se rappelant la nuit où elle avait découvert que quelqu'un faisait des recherches sur Clark.

- Tu as froid? Demanda soudain inquiet Clark en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui hocha la tête.

- Non. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Allez dépêche toi, je veux te montrer mon endroit préféré. Finit-elle en le tirant par la manche pour le faire avancer plus vite.

* * *

La jeune femme entraina donc son meilleur ami à la bibliothèque où elle aimait venir pendant son temps libre. Quand Clark vit le bâtiment, il resta bouche bée, pour lui, la bibliothèque a toujours été une sorte de prison entourée de bouquins. Mais une fois devant celle de Star City, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et Chloé ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire en voyant l'air de Clark. Les deux amis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La blondinette proposa à Clark de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas trouver quelques livres concernant les extraterrestres ou Véritas. Durant pratiquement 2 heures, les deux jeunes gens cherchèrent dans plusieurs rayons mais ne trouvèrent rien qui pourrait les intéresser. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le rayon des livres de science, la jeune femme tomba sur un titre de livre qui lui disait quelque chose: 'toute la vérité' par le professeur Swan. Excitée, la blondinette s'empara du livre et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Clark. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec un grand blond, qui lui tournait le dos mais que reconnut aussitôt Chloé. En s'avançant vers son meilleur ami, la jeune femme sourit. Le regard de Clark se posa donc sur la personne de sa meilleure amie et ce qu'il vit sur son visage, l'étonna.

- Oliver. Les interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je passais juste pour discuter avec le directeur de la bibliothèque. Répondit-il en lui souriant. Et je suis tombé sur ton ami. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami allait venir te rendre visite.

- C'était un imprévu. Répondit Clark à sa place, reportant l'attention d'Oliver sur lui.

- Et bien, j'espère que l'on pourra se voir, autour d'un repas, ce soir? Demanda le milliardaire aux deux autres.

- Heu oui, pourquoi pas. Rétorqua Chloé rougissant. Bon, Clark on y va? Demanda la jeune femme à l'alien.

- Ok. Acquiesça Oliver en les voyant s'éloigner. Je t'appelle Chloé.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Oliver Queen. Lui fit remarquer Clark en souriant tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Clark. Répondit-elle en cachant sa gêne. Oliver et moi sommes seulement amis.

- Mais bien sur. Dit-il en roulant des yeux. Et moi je suis toujours amoureux de Lana. Chloé ça se voit que vous vous aimez! S'exclama exaspéré son ami.

- Clark. Soupira la blondinette en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Je ne sors pas avec Oliver, ok. En plus je suis en quelque sorte dans une relation avec Steven. Avoua t-elle gênée.

- Steven? Le gars qu'on a vu tout à l'heure? S'étonna t-il en détaillant son amie.

- Oui. On sort depuis un peu plus d'un mois ensemble. Alors s'il te plait, ne te fais pas d'idée sur Oliver.

- D'accord, mais si je peux te donner mon avis, Oliver est cent fois mieux que ce Steven. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Répliqua sérieusement le grand brun tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'appartement de la jeune femme.

- Je sais que tu cherche à me protéger Clark, et je t'en remercie, mais je suis une grande fille et je peux me défendre. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

- C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Tu es comme ma petite soeur. Et en plus, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, Lois me tuerait. Littéralement. Plaisanta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- En parlant de ma cousine, tu lui as parlé de ta double identité? Demanda Chloé pour changer de sujet.

- Pas encore, mais je compte le lui avouer pendant notre prochain rencart. Répondit-il en souriant amoureusement.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter de la relation amoureuse de Clark durant le reste de la matinée.

* * *

**Appartement Steven Swift, SC.**

Pendant que Chloé et Clark faisaient leur recherches sur Véritas, Steven était en train de faire part des siennes à son père. Ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il avait de nouvelles informations concernant le Voyageur.

- Papa, je crois que je sais qui pourrait être impliqué avec le Voyageur. Lui fit Steven au téléphone pendant qu'il parcourait son dossier sur Clark.

- Vraiment? S'étonna le professeur Swan. Dis moi ce que tu as trouvé.

- J'ai remarqué que Smallville avait connu deux pluies de météorites espacé chacune d'une vingtaine d'années. Commença le grand brun.

- Oui, je sais. La deuxième a fait plus de dégâts que la précédente. Et depuis, il y a des personnes avec des pouvoirs un peu partout dans le monde. Répondit Swan impatient.

- Et bien, je crois que le Voyageur n'est pas venu lors de la deuxième mais pendant la première. Continua le jeune homme. Tu t'es trompé, papa.

- Donc cela veut dire que le Voyageur est sur Terre depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Comprit le vieil homme en souriant bien que son fils ne puisse le voir.

- Oui. Mais tu avais raison sur une chose, il est bien à Métropolis et je crois savoir qui c'est. Révéla Steven.

- Qui? S'enthousiasma son père.

- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, mais s'il est bien celui que je pense, alors il vient de Smallville. Ajouta le jeune homme avec devant lui une photo de Clark Kent.

- Steven, ce que tu viens de dire, est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Tu as fait du bon boulot, mon fils. Le félicita le vieil homme. Cela va me donner une bonne raison d'inviter Lex Luthor à la maison.

- Quoi? S'exclama abasourdi le grand brun. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux Luthor, papa. Rétorqua Steven.

- Je sais mais il possède les pages manquantes du livre, Steven. Et ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être que notre collaboration avec lui, nous mènera directement vers le Voyageur. Le rassura Swan avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune médecin resta silencieux après les paroles de son père concernant une possible collaboration avec Lex Luthor. Ce dernier était connu pour être un homme sans coeur et le monde dans lequel il avait évolué, fut étonné de voir qu'il avait réussi à épouser quelqu'un d'aussi banal et gentille que Lana Lang. D'ailleurs lors de ses recherches, Steven avait découvert que Lana Lang avait été au même lycée que Chloé et il s'était aussi rappelé que la jeune femme avait qui il sortait avait mentionné ce nom-là à plusieurs reprises. Restant dans ses pensées à propos de Chloé et Lex Luthor, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le surveillait à longue distance et ce n'était autre que Clark, sur le toit de l'immeuble en face du sien.

* * *

**Building de Queen Industries, SC.**

Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, Oliver Queen avait fait toutes sortes de démarches pour pouvoir organiser une autre soirée où les dons seraient reversés aux sinistrés du tremblement de terre. Il fut tellement pris qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de diner avec Clark et Chloé comme il l'avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt.

De leur côté, les deux amis s'étaient penchés sur le problème que posait Véritas et sa localisation. Après avoir espionné Steven Swift sans en parler à Chloé, Clark l'avait alors mise sur la piste du professeur Swan. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme essayait de retrouver son adresse mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'y parvenir, un pare-feu l'en empêchait. Ne voulant pas y penser, elle accepta donc l'invitation d'Oliver pour sa soirée de charité.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de réception, Clark vit immédiatement le regard que lui lançait Oliver à l'autre bout de la salle. Son amie semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir car elle affichait une sorte de masque indéchiffrable. Clark l'entraina donc vers le grand blond où ils les laissa seuls pour discuter.

- Où est passé Clark? Demanda la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes à son compagnon.

- Je crois qu'il est au buffet. Plaisanta Oliver en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse où Patrick et Joanne les virent ensemble.

- Je sais qu'on a pas eut beaucoup d'occasion de se parler cette semaine. Commença Chloé en évitant son regard.

- Je n'étais pas trop disponible non plus, Chloé. Répondit-il amusé par la timidité de son amie.

- Je sais! S'exclama t-elle aussitôt. Ollie, je sais que notre dernière discussion n'a pas été des plus honnête. Ajouta la blondinette.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda t-il perdu.

- Si je sors avec Steven, c'est que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui avoua t-elle sans le regarder.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il abasourdi qu'elle le lui avoue.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas être avec lui, tu comprends? Essaya t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre mais tu sors quand même avec ce médecin. Dit-il en mettant un peu trop de dégout sur le dernier mot.

- Il ne peut pas être avec moi. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à sa mission. Le monde a besoin de gens comme lui. Fit Chloé en relevant la tête pour lui faire face.

- Chloé. De qui es-tu en train de parler? Demanda t-il en rigolant essayant de cacher son malaise.

- Je crois que Clark digère mal son dernier verre. Se recula la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

- Chloé... essaya t-il de la rattraper mais en vain car elle avait déjà disparue avec son ami.

Le jeune homme passa donc le reste de la soirée à repenser à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Il se demandait de qui elle pouvait bien être amoureuse et une seule personne lui vint en tête, Green Arrow. A la fin la soirée, une fois rentré chez lui, il se changea en son alter-égo et parcouru la ville de toit en toit.

* * *

**Building de Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

Clark se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie et attendait que le héros masqué fasse son apparition pour lui parler. Quand vers deux heures du matin, il le vit enfin en face du building en train de surveiller l'appartement de Chloé, Clark vola jusqu'à lui, dans ses habit d'humain. Un peu étonné de voir la véritable identité du héros volant, Green Arrow ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Oliver de sa voix transformée.

- Je savais que tu serais par ici. Je crois que mon amie a su t'attirer dans ses filets. Plaisanta Clark en voyant l'homme devant lui sourire à l'évocation de Chloé.

- Que me veux-tu? S'impatienta le héros masqué en reportant son attention sur lui.

- J'accepte ton offre. Répondit Clark simplement. À deux conditions.

- Lesquelles? Sourit Oliver.

- Premièrement, il faut que tu m'aide à retrouver un livre qui s'appelle Véritas. Commença l'alien sérieusement.

- Ok, je vais m'être l'équipe au courant. Quoi d'autre? Accepta le grand blond en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Protège Chloé. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ce Steven Swift. Il cache quelque chose. Avoua Clark d'un ton haineux en prononçant le nom de l'homme.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Lui répondit Oliver en lui offrant sa main, que Clark prit et serra. Comme tu m'a montré ton vrai visage, je crois que je peux en faire autant.

- Je sais déjà qui tu es, Oliver. Rigola Clark.

- Co...comment? S'étonna Oliver bouche bée.

- Vision laser, je peux tout voir. Lui dit-il avant de s'envoler vers l'appartement de Chloé, laissant le héros masqué à sa contemplation.


	6. Episode 6

**Coucou! me revoilà pour ce 6 ème épisode que je sais vous attendiez tous. Je suis désolée pour toute cette attente mais avec mon boulot et tout je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me pencher sur cette histoire. Mais bon, maintenant je suis revenue dessus et je compte bien la mettre à jour le plus vite possible. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Building de Queen Industries, SC.**

La salle de conférence de l'entreprise Queen Industries était remplie des employés d'Oliver. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était le PDG, Oliver Queen. Heureusement, grâce aux avancées technologiques, le jeune homme était tout de même présent pour présider sa réunion. Chloé Sullivan et Patrick Gloves étaient tous les deux côte à côte pour écouter ce que disait leur patron.

- Bien, je vois que tout se passe comme prévu en mon absence. Termina Oliver en souriant à ses employés qui hochaient la tête. Mlle Sullivan, vous n'aviez pas des nouvelles à annoncer? Demanda le grand blond en reportant son attention sur son amie.

- En effet Mr Queen. Lui sourit-elle en se levant pour faire face aux autres. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le but que nous nous étions fixé ensemble est atteint. Fit-elle contente d'elle.

- Quels sont les résultats? Demanda le vice-président suspicieux.

- Queen Industries sera numéro 1 dans une semaine. L'annonce ne sera faite que dans une semaine, mais selon les statistiques, il n'y a rien qui empêche QI d'être au sommet. Répondit-elle sans perdre son sang-froid.

- Chloé, c'est une excellente nouvelle! S'exclama Oliver en souriant à la jeune femme, laissant les autres perplexes, quand il l'appela par son prénom.

- Merci Mr Queen. Le remercia t-elle avant de s'asseoir.

- Oliver, quand rentrez vous? Demanda Patrick Gloves une fois la réunion terminée et la moitié des employés partis.

- Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi? Demanda surpris le milliardaire.

- Pour organiser une soirée, avec de tels résultats, les actionnaires vont s'attendre à une soirée. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Préparez tout ça alors Patrick, je vous fais confiance. Accepta le jeune homme. Merci.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Constata Patrick avant de laisser seuls, Oliver et Chloé.

- Alors, comment est l'Asie? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant à son ami.

- Bien. Beaucoup de pluie mais bon, je ne sort pas beaucoup des locaux de QI. Répondit-il en lui retournant le sourire. Et Star City?

- Bien. Rien de très intéressant par contre. Je crois que le justicier masqué a pris des vacances. Plaisanta Chloé mais elle savait désormais que Oliver était bel et bien Green Arrow et donc son absence ne la surprenait pas beaucoup.

- Tous les super-héros ont droit à des vacances, Chlo. Plaisanta t-il sans laisser entrevoir sa gêne.

- Je sais bien. Répliqua t-elle en rigolant.

- Et sinon, tout va bien avec Steven? Demanda t-il sérieusement en grinçant des dents, à l'évocation du médecin.

- Très bien. Avec nos boulots, on a du mal à se voir toute une soirée mais sinon, aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Répondit-elle sans vouloir trop s'étendre. Bon, Ollie, je te laisse, je dois discuter de plusieurs choses avec Patrick. Tu n'oublies pas de me ramener un cadeau. Ajouta la jeune femme en plaisantant, avant de couper la communication et de sortir de la salle.

La jeune femme rejoignit alors Patrick dans son bureau où ce dernier l'attendait.

Durant près de deux heures, ils discutèrent des progrès de QI sur le marché et de ce qui avait permis une si importante progression auprès des actionnaires. A la fin de l'explication donnée par Chloé, l'homme commença à lui proposer une place définitive au sein de l'entreprise mais cette dernière refusa. Évoquant les mêmes raisons que lors de ses précédents contrats. De plus, la jeune femme lui fit remarquer qu'il lui restait près de 5 mois à travailler chez QI. Elle sortit du bureau de son ami en rigolant, laissant l'homme réfléchir à un moyen de la faire rester.

* * *

**Général Hôpital, SC.**

Pendant que Chloé se trouvait à QI, Steven Swift, passait sa pause à faire des recherches concernant Chloé Sullivan, surtout son dossier médical. Il commença par chercher le dossier qu'elle avait du remplir lors de son admission durant le tremblement de terre quelques semaines plus tôt. Ne trouvant aucuns résultats dans les archives de l'hôpital, mis à part son numéro de sécurité sociale et son assurance, il envisagea alors d'approfondir ses recherches à Métropolis, la ville où elle avait travaillé avant de s'installer à Star City. Le jeune médecin réussit à pirater les archives du Métropolis Hôpital et tomba sur ce qu'il recherchait. Le dossier médical de Chloé Sullivan. Durant plusieurs heures, oubliant de reprendre son service, isolé dans une salle déserte avec accès à internet, le jeune homme parcourut le dossier plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas passer à côté de quelque chose de surprenant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que la jeune femme n'avait jamais été admise à l'hôpital de toute son adolescence ni son enfance. Ne comprenant pas cette possibilité, Steven chercha encore plus loin, piratant alors le service de la sécurité sociale de la jeune femme. Rien. Chloé Sullivan n'a jamais au cours de sa vie, fait de demandes de remboursement. Steven essaya de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, mais comment une enfant ne peut pas avoir eu de maladies? Le dossier de la petite blonde indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la varicelle, la rougeole ou alors l'appendicite. Rien de tout cela était normal.

Le grand brun était sur le point de fermer l'ordinateur quand son attention fut attiré par le nom du père de sa copine, Gabe Sullivan. Soudain, Steven eu un flash, il avait déjà rencontré ce nom-là. Cet homme était l'un des propriétaires de Smallville, qui avait vu tomber la première pluie de météorites et qui était indiqué parmi les trois personnes après lesquels Steven recueillait des informations.

_Le monde est petit_. Pensa le jeune homme en souriant.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

**Building QI, SC.**

Chloé était au téléphone avec Oliver depuis moins d'une minute, que le jeune homme l'avertit que tous les employés avaient une journée de repos et qu'elle ne devait pas revenir au bureau avant le lendemain matin. C'est donc en rigolant que la jeune femme quitta l'immeuble avant de se diriger vers son marchand de café préféré. Arrivée devant ledit commerce, Chloé entendit son téléphone sonner et décrocha, sans vérifier l'ID.

-Allo? Demanda t-elle en commandant son café latte.

- Chloé? Répondit l'autre personne. C'est Steven, que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

- Rien, journée de repos donnée par le patron. Fit-elle en souriant en entendant la voix de son petit ami.

- Que dirais-tu de passer la journée ensemble? Je suis de congé aujourd'hui. Proposa aussitôt le jeune homme en souriant, sachant que la jeune femme ne le voyait pas.

- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait presque 2 semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Accepta t-elle avant de payer le barista et de sortir avec son café dans la main.

- Je serais chez toi dans une demi-heure, ok?

- Ok. À tout de suite. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers chez elle.

La jeune femme avait décidé après le tremblement de terre, de laisser de côté les sentiments qu'elle avait envers Oliver et de se consacrer à sa relation avec Steven. Le jeune médecin ne portait peut-être pas de costume la nuit pour combattre les méchants, mais elle voyait en lui une sorte d'héros. Il sauvait tous les jours des vies et ce dont elle désirait parfois, c'était de la normalité. Bien sur elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait avec Clark, l'aider à combattre le mal et ramener la justice, lui plaisait, mais quelques fois, elle voulait simplement profiter d'une soirée tranquille en compagnie d'un homme, qui ne combattait pas le crime tous les soirs. Et quand elle était couchée, Chloé rêvait d'une famille, avec des enfants et pourquoi pas un chien. Mais dès qu'elle se réveillait, elle savait que cette vie n'était pas pour elle. Alors si elle pouvait passer du temps en compagnie d'un homme comme Steven, qui ne se servait pas d'elle pour atteindre Clark, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait refuser, ce semblant de normalité.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour laisser entrer Steven, qui tenait un sac en papier et arborait un grand sourire.

- Quand tu disais que tu serais là en l'espace d'une demi-heure, tu ne plaisantait pas. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur la bouche, baiser auquel elle répondit.

- Je n'étais pas très loin d'ici, quand j'ai appelé. Avoua t-il en s'avança vers la cuisine pour poser son sac. Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il en la voyant fouiller dans le sac pour en sortir un petit pain au chocolat.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Que propose-tu? Fit-elle en dévorant son petit-déjeuner.

- Sur le chemin, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait parler de nous. Tu sais, notre enfance, amis... répondit Steven en la dévisageant tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. On sort ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines et on ne sait pas grand chose l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as raison. Que veux-tu savoir? Acquiesça la jeune femme en lui servant une tasse de café.

- Ton enfance. J'ai rencontré Clark le mois dernier mais on n'a pas beaucoup discuté. Et je voudrais bien savoir qui est la vraie Chloé Sullivan. Proposa le jeune homme en lui souriant, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Alors, je suis née à Métropolis, grandie à Smallville où j'ai rencontré Clark. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans. Énuméra t-elle un peu tristement. Mais les Kent sont un peu comme ma famille. La mère de Clark m'a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille et moi comme ma mère. C'est pourquoi avec Clark on est très proche. Lui avoua t-elle tout sourire en évoquant la famille Kent.

- Je suis désolé pour ta mère. S'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

- Tu sais quoi? Lui demanda t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers le placard de l'entrée. Que dirais-tu si on allait déjeuner dehors et après on pourrait se balader?

- Excellente idée! Accepta le jeune homme sautant sur l'occasion pour effacer cette conversation.

* * *

**Swan Résidence, Washington.**

Lex Luthor était assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau de l'éminent professeur, admirant la collection impressionnante de livres. Le jeune milliardaire avait tout d'abord été surpris de recevoir une invitation du célèbre professeur Swan à venir le rencontrer chez lui, à Washington. Lex savait pertinemment que le vieux professeur était derrière la mort de son père, Lionel Luthor. Bien que le jeune chauve n'aimait pas beaucoup son père, dû à certaines rancœur au sein de la famille, il fut étonné d'apprendre que son père avait été victime d'une attaque cardiaque, sachant très bien que personne dans la famille Luthor ne souffrait de défaillance cardiaque. Alors quand le nouveau PDG de LuthorCorp avait reçu cette lettre de Virgile Swan l'invitant à venir le voir dans sa résidence privée, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, comprenant qu'un seul sujet l'avait poussé dans ce sens, Véritas.

Lex sortit de ses pensées quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme en question, habillé d'un complet veston très chic.

- Mr Luthor. Le salua t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme qui s'était levé à son entrée.

- Professeur Swan. Merci de cette invitation. Le remercia poliment Lex avant de s'asseoir en même temps que le vieil homme.

- C'est un plaisir. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine d'apprendre la mort de votre père. Lui répondit l'homme d'un air hypocrite.

- Merci, je sais qu'il était un grand fan de vos recherches. Répondit Lex en souriant.

- Je suis ravi de voir que son héritage est entre de bonnes mains. Lui fit-il sans se départir de son sourire hypocrite. Je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé avec LuthorCorp alors je vais aller droit au but.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y. L'autorisa Lex en devenant sérieux.

- Je sais que vous avez connaissance de la prophétie Véritas. Commença l'homme en scrutant Lex, qui ne laissa rien paraître, pour la plus grande frustration de Swan.

- Effectivement, mon père m'en a parlé. Acquiesça Lex.

- Je sais aussi que vous avez fait pas mal de recherches concernant le Voyageur. Continua le professeur. Je vais vous faire une proposition, Lex.

- Mr Swan, nous savons tous les deux que le Voyageur n'est autre que Superman. Répliqua Lex en souriant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le chercher, si c'est ce que vous vouliez me proposer. Le devança le jeune chauve avant de se lever.

- Non, ce que je voulais vous proposer, c'est d'unir nos connaissances pour détruire Superman. Le contredit le professeur en se levant à son tour pour faire face à son invité.

- Utiliser de la kriptonite. Proposa alors Lex en haussant les épaules.

- Non, la kriptonite ne le détruira pas, elle l'affaiblit seulement. Refusa Swan. Je vais vous révéler quelque chose, Lex. Le Voyageur n'est pas venu seul sur Terre.

- Quoi? S'étonna Lex les yeux ronds.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Fit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Il n'est pas venu seul, en fait, je crois que le Gardien est aussi sur Terre. Et si nous parvenons à le retrouver et à le supprimer, alors nous pourrons avoir le contrôle sur Superman. Qu'en dites-vous Lex?

Le jeune homme sourit, envisageant déjà ce que serait le monde s'il parvenait à contrôler Superman. Il serait probablement le maitre de ces misérables humains. Sans hésitation, il serra la main que lui tendit Swan et avec un petit sourire, les deux hommes discutèrent de leur plan.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Pendant que le professeur Swan discutait avec son invité, ses hommes de main pénétrèrent dans le manoir de Lex, avec pour seul but de trouver les pages manquantes de Véritas. En effet, le docteur Swan avait découvert que celui qui possédait les pages manquantes n'était autre que Lionel Luthor et c'était dans ce but que le vieil homme avait demandé que l'on tue le père de Lex. Mais ce que Swan n'avait pas prévu c'était que Lionel ne lègue ces pages à son fils unique. C'est pourquoi le vieux professeur avait invité le jeune milliardaire pour que durant leur entretien, les hommes de Swan puissent voler ces pages, qui permettraient d'avoir la totalité de Véritas.

L'homme qui dirigeait l'opération, pénétra donc dans la pièce où Lex gardait ses dossiers les plus importants et dont personne à part lui n'avait accès. Il fouilla alors partout, sous les livres de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la table de billard qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, il tomba sur un livre qui en fait, cachait une chambre forte de l'autre côté du mur. L'homme déposa des explosifs silencieux pour faire céder la porte. Quand la porte fut prête, il la poussa et découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Devant lui, sous une vitrine se trouvait une dizaine de pages manuscrites avec des symboles inconnus, avec un petit sourire, il souleva la vitrine et s'empara des pages. Alors qu'il commençait à repartir, il remarqua certains dossiers, avec les mêmes symboles dessus et y voyant un signe, les prit avec lui avant de sortir, rappelant ses hommes au point de rendez-vous.

* * *

**Dans la rue de Star City.**

Chloé et Steven se promenaient main dans la main faisant du lèche vitrine. Se sentant désormais en confiance avec le jeune médecin, Chloé entraina ce dernier vers un petit café où il servait de délicieux chocolat. Surpris, Steven la suivit et sourit en la voyant commander trois tasses de cafés. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à une petite table où ils étaient surs de ne pas être dérangés.

- je sais que ce matin, quand tu as voulu que l'on raconte notre enfance, j'ai jeté un froid en parlant de ma mère. Commença t-elle en lui souriant.

- Chloé. Soupira le jeune homme comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Non, Steven. J'ai confiance en toi. Le coupa la blondinette avant de commencer à lui raconter sa jeunesse.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de leur enfance, Smallville et Métropolis pour elle et la Californie pour lui. Steven lui parla aussi de sa famille, de son père, le professeur Swan. A l'évocation de ce nom, Chloé fut étonnée mais essaya de le cacher le plus rapidement possible. Il lui raconta aussi de ses premiers amours et Chloé la taquina quand elle apprit que le premier amour de Steven fut sa prof de chimie.

A la fin de leur sixième café, Steven invita la jeune femme à venir chez lui pour diner. Cette dernière accepta de bon cœur, voulant profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de cette agréable journée.

Une fois dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Chloé est étonnée de voir que le jeune homme ne possède pas beaucoup d'effets personnels, de rares photos et seul son ordinateur indiquait que quelqu'un y vivait.

Je passe plus de temps à l'hôpital qu'ici. Expliqua Steven en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

- J'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes. Ils sont où ? Lui demanda t-elle pendant qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine.

- Au bout du couloir à gauche. Lui répondit-il de l'autre pièce.

La blondinette alla donc vers la direction indiquée mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte de gauche, elle ouvrit celle de droite et reste muette devant ce qu'elle voyait.

En face d'elle se trouvait un ordinateur où des symboles kriptoniens étaient visibles. Intriguée de savoir comment Steven avait fait pour les découvrir, la jeune femme s'avança rapidement vers l'écran et avec la souris, cliqua sur les différents dossiers que possédait son petit-ami. Parcourant le disque dur du jeune homme, elle tomba alors sur un dossier portant son nom et sans s'en rendre compte, cliqua dessus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle y vit son dossier médical et les spéculations à son propos: Chloé comprit donc que l'homme avec qui elle sortait était en train d'enquêter sur elle et son entourage ainsi que sur les symboles extraterrestres. Blessée que Steven ai trahi sa confiance, la jeune femme prit dans son sac à main une clé USB et copia tous les fichiers qui se trouvaient sur le disque dur, avant de sortir et de retourner dans le salon avec Steven qui l'attendait en souriant tout en désignant un plat de pâtes.

* * *

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

Après avoir dîner chez Steven, la jeune femme était rentrée chez elle, non seulement pour faire le point avec le déroulement de la journée mais aussi pour se remettre dans ses recherches concernant Véritas. Alors qu'elle était sous sa douche, pour tenter en vain de se relaxer, des bribes de conversation lui revint en mémoire. Parmi celles-ci, la mention de son père par Steven, le professeur Swan. Y voyant comme un indice, la jeune femme se dépêcha de finir de se laver et une fois en pyjama, se rua sur l'un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté quelques semaines auparavant avec Clark. Durant presque une demi-heure, la blondinette se mit en quête de ce livre, qu'elle savait, avait été écrit par un certain Virgile Swan. C'est donc par un petit cri de victoire qu'elle retrouva ce livre parfaitement bien caché sous quelques vêtements. D'un geste rapide, elle se mit à feuilleter les 400 pages pour essayer d'y déceler des symboles krytponiens, qu'elle n'aurait pas vu au premier coup d'œil.

Minuit.

Chloé continuait sans relâche à parcourir le livre qui d'après elle lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur Véritas. Mais quand elle compris que rien de ce qu'elle ne savait déjà était dans ce livre, elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à faire une recherche sur Swan et ses écrits. Sans plus attendre, les résultats affluèrent, indiquant un milliers de sites possibles. Chloé affina donc ce qu'elle recherchait et finalement tomba sur le plan de la résidence principale des Swan, située à Washington. Excitée d'avoir peut-être trouvé l'emplacement de Véritas que recherche Clark. D'un geste furtif, elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais par coeur de son meilleur ami. Au bout de trois sonneries, ce dernier décrocha, haletant.

-Chloé? S'étonna Clark tout en arrêtant un voleur à Métropolis.

- Clark! Je l'ai trouvé! Véritas. S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant à l'idée.

- Attend Chloé, j'arrive. Lui répondit le super-héros avant de raccrocher.

En moins de trois minutes, Clark se trouvait dans le salon de sa meilleur amie, habillé normalement.

- Tu étais à Métropolis? Demanda la jeune femme en lui tendant un verre de lait et en souriant devant l'air enjoué du jeune homme.

- Braquage de banque et en chemin, j'ai empêché un train dans l'Ohio de dérailler. Expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules pour s'excuser.

- Bon, maintenant que tes exploits de la journée sont finis, parlons de ce qui nous intéresse. Commença Chloé en lui apportant les plans de la résidence Swan.

- Qu'est-ce que ces plans ont avoir avec Véritas? Demanda perdu l'alien en les détaillant.

- Ces plans, mon cher, sont ceux du lieu où se trouve Véritas. Chez le professeur Swan. Répondit-elle en lui souriant largement. J'ai fait quelques petites recherches et j'ai appris par une source sure, qu'il travaillait sur le décryptage des symboles kryptoniens.

- Es-tu sure qu'il est celui qui possède le livre? S'étonna Clark en arquant les sourcils de perplexité.

- Certaine. Affirma t-elle confiante. De plus, qui mieux qu'un expert de Krypton pour posséder le livre?

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller y faire un tour. Approuva le grand brun en se levant avant que Chloé ne l'attrape par le bras.

- Le petit problème, c'est que d'après moi, il doit s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. C'est pourquoi, la pièce où il le garde doit être remplie de kryptonite et de plomb. Lui révéla la jeune femme.

- Je sais comment je peux le récupérer. Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'envoler vers Métropolis.

Chloé sourit en pensant à qui il allait faire appel pour l'aider, la Justice Ligue et Oliver. En pensant au jeune homme, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit mais en même temps, son regard se fit plus triste en se rappelant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il était Green Arrow, un justicier qui a une tonne d'ennemis et s'ils apprenaient que ce justicier masqué avait une fiancée, elle serait une cible parfaite. _Et puis, qui me dit qu'il ressent la même chose que moi_, pensa la petite blonde en se levant du canapé pour aller se coucher.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Le jeune milliardaire venait d'atterrir dans son jardin, descendit de son jet et se dépêcha de pénétrer chez lui par la porte arrière du manoir. Tout en parcourant les nombreux couloirs de son château, le jeune homme repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Virgile Swan. Ce dernier lui avait implicitement révéler qu'il avait tué son père et qu'il savait que le jeune homme possédait les pages manquantes de Véritas. Soudain, un malaise s'empara du jeune homme et il se mit à accélérer le pas en direction de sa pièce personnelle. À l'instant où il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, Lex retint sa respiration. Ce qu'il avait devant lui le figea sur place. Son bureau avait été renversé, ses placards fouillés et vidés, sa table de billard brisé et ses murs tagués. Le visage de Lex n'inspirait que de la rage. Frénétiquement, le jeune milliardaire s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait mis en sécurité -du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait- les pages manquantes de Véritas et quelques dossiers en rapport avec les pluies de météorites. Comprenant qui était derrière tout ça, il laissa sa colère parler: le jeune homme cassa tout autour de lui ce qui n'avait pas encore été saccagé.

* * *

**Swan Résidence, Washington.**

De son côté, tandis que Lex découvrait la nouvelle décoration de sa maison, le professeur Swan attendait impatient que son homme de main lui ramène ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'appeler, l'homme pénétra dans la pièce où le professeur le salua.

- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé? Demanda le vieil homme impassible.

- Oui. Répondit l'homme en lui tendant les nombreux dossiers. J'ai de plus découvert quelques fichiers qui pourront vous intéresser.

- J'espère que l'on ne vous a pas vu. Fit-il en prenant les papiers et en commençant à les feuilleter. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Et sur ce, l'homme en noir disparut laissant seul le professeur. Ce dernier se leva de son bureau et alla chercher le Véritas pour pouvoir continuer à le déchiffrer avec désormais les pages qui manquaient.

Au bout d'une heure, Swan était rendu à la moitié de sa traduction, quand il remarqua qu'un symbole jusqu'alors inconnu apparaissait plusieurs fois à des passages cruciaux. Ce symbole représentait un R entouré d'un losange. Le docteur le décrypta comme étant le symbole du Gardien, Raya. Y voyant comme un nouvel élément de la prophétie, le vieil homme reprit de zéro son décryptage sans pour autant mettre de côté ce qu'il y interprétait. À l'autre bout du bureau, se trouvait les différents dossiers récupérés chez Lex mais dont le professeur Swan ne s'y était pas encore attardé.

* * *

**Grange de Clark, Smallville, Kansas.**

Après être rentré de chez Chloé, le jeune fermier se mit à faire les cent pas, pour se décider à joindre ou non la Ligue. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le jeune homme s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il espérait pourtant ne pas à faire.

- Allo? Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oliver? Répondit Clark.

- Clark? S'étonna son interlocuteur. Que me vaut ton appel? C'est Chloé? Est-ce que tout va bien? S'inquiéta aussitôt le grand blond.

- Hein? Heu non, Chloé va bien, mais si je t'appelle c'est pour te demander un service. Tu te souviens quand tu as proposé de m'aider concernant Véritas?

- Bien sur. Acquiesça Oliver bien que Clark ne puisse le voir.

- Et bien justement, j'ai une mission pour la Ligue. Commença le grand brun tout en regardant les plans qu'il avait devant lui.

- Laquelle? S'enthousiasma le leader de la Ligue.

- Ma source m'a indiqué que le professeur Swan possédait Véritas sauf que je ne peux pas le voler moi-même car il y a de la kryptonite.

- De la quoi? S'exclama Oliver perdu.

- Écoute. Commença Clark ne voulant pas perdre une seconde. Je t'expliquerait tout ça, une autre fois, okay? Là, il faut que je te parle de Véritas.

- Ne t'excite pas Boy Scout, j'accepte. Je vais en parler aux autres. Au fait où se trouve ce bouquin? . Plaisanta l'autre homme en rigolant.

- A la résidence Swan qui se trouve à Washington et ma source m'a donné les plans. Où est-ce que tu te trouve? Je peux passer te les donner. Proposa le jeune reporter en se préparant à partir à l'autre bout du monde.

- En Asie. Répondit Oliver et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Clark avait déjà raccroché.

Après avoir entendu le lieu où se trouvait son nouvel ami, Clark disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

**A suivre**


	7. Episode 7

**Aéroport de Star City.**

Dans le hangar que possédait Oliver, le jet de Queen Industries venait de se garer. Le jeune milliardaire avait décidé, après la visite impromptue de son ami Clark Kent en Asie, d'avancer son retour dans sa ville natale. En effet, le jeune alien avait rendu visite au leader de la Ligue pour lui expliquer en personne ce qu'il attendait de la Ligue. C'est donc ainsi qu'Oliver avait accepté la mission de Clark d'aller récupérer Véritas, que possédait actuellement Virgile Swan. Ce fut après plusieurs heures de mise au point et après le départ de Clark que le grand blond avait averti sa compagnie de son retour imminent. Durant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'autre héros, Oliver s'était rendu compte que lorsque son ami faisait allusion à sa 'source', il faisait en fait référence à Chloé.

Le grand blond descendit de son jet avec son petit sac de voyage, que prit aussitôt son chauffeur qui l'attendait sur le tarmac. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la limousine qui l'attendait. Durant le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, le jeune homme repensa alors à Chloé. Il se rappela de leur dernière conversation en tête à tête et un désagréable souvenir lui revint. Ils s'étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre à cause du petit ami de la jeune femme, Steven Swift. En effet, avant de partir pour l'Asie, Oliver avait demandé à Chloé de déjeuner avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Le repas se déroula paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver mentionne la relation de la jeune femme, laissant supposer que le jeune médecin n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. En colère, Chloé lui rétorqua qu'elle au moins elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, pas comme lui. Et sur ces paroles blessantes, la jeune femme avait planté Oliver dans le restaurant. Pourtant, tandis qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Chaque soir, il rêvait de Chloé, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, si elle buvait toujours son café à la même heure ou si parfois il lui manquait aussi. Les seuls moments où il arrivait à la voir et lui parler sans que l'autre ne se sente gêné, était durant les conférences vidéo qu'il avait instauré durant ses voyages à l'autre bout du monde.

Le grand blond sortit de ses pensées quand la limousine se stoppa et que la porte passager s'ouvrit, lui faisant voir qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture, prit son sac des mains de son chauffeur et s'avança vers les portes automatiques.

**

* * *

**

Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC.

La jeune femme était assis à son comptoir de cuisine, en train de lire le journal du jour tout en sirotant son café. Depuis une semaine, elle scrutait la moindre information concernant les faits divers surtout ceux qui se produisaient dans la capitale, dans l'espoir d'y voir une affaire de vol chez un certain professeur. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, rien ne semblait fonctionner comme elle le souhaitait. Chloé jeta alors le journal de frustration avant de se lever, de se diriger vers sa cafetière et de se resservir une tasse. Après l'explication qu'elle avait fourni à Clark quelques jours plus tôt concernant Véritas et Swan, le grand brun lui avait annoncé que la Ligue était sur cette affaire, la laissant sans autre informations. Bien entendue, la blondinette savait pertinemment que la Ligue était sous les ordres d'Oliver mais elle ne savait pas encore qui en faisait vraiment partie et ce manque d'info commençait sérieusement à la frustrer. D'habitude elle était la première à savoir qui se cachait derrière ces noms de super héros mais pour le cas de la Justice Ligue, elle ne connaissait que Green Arrow et son jugement en la matière était pour le moins biaisé par les sentiment qu'elle avait à son encontre.

Tout en buvant son café, Chloé se prépara pour son travail et sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait, trébucha sur son tapis, envoyant le reste de sa tasse sur ses rideaux. Soufflant bruyamment, elle repartit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre les produits nécessaires et commença à nettoyer sa bêtise. Soudain, quelque chose tomba de la tringle, surprenant la jeune femme qui se baissa pour ramasser l'objet. Chloé détailla attentivement ce qu'elle avait entre ses mains et fut surprise de constater que cet objet n'était autre qu'un mouchard. Prise de panique, elle appela le gardien de son immeuble et lui demanda si elle avait eu de la visite dernièrement. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'à part Clark Kent et Steven Swift, il n'y avait eu personne présent chez elle. Elle le remercia et raccrocha, la colère s'inscrivant clairement sur son visage.

D'un geste rageur, la blondinette envoya par la fenêtre du salon, le petit mouchard avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

- Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête? S'exclama la jeune femme une fois dans sa douche. Et moi qui croyait que je pouvais lui faire confiance! Ajouta t-elle en se frottant le corps avant de s'arrêter brutalement par le bruit de son téléphone.

- Allo? Répondit-elle après avoir enfilé une sortie de bain.

- Chloé? Demanda la voix enjouée de Steven. Que fais-tu ce soir? J'ai fais une réservation dans ce nouveau restaurant.

- Steven, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on repousse notre sortie, j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais une réunion ce soir. Mentit la jeune femme en gardant son calme.

- Oh, ok. Accepta le jeune homme déçu. Peut-être que l'on pourra y aller la semaine prochaine. Proposa t-il à la place.

- Oui. Peut-être. Excuse moi, mais j'étais dans ma douche. Je suis en retard pour aller travailler. Lui apprit- elle avant de raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La jeune femme repartit donc dans sa douche, encore plus en colère contre lui.

**

* * *

**

Appartement Steven Swift, SC.

De son côté, Steven venait de se faire raccrocher au nez par sa petite amie et il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était en colère. Pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de sa colère, le jeune homme alluma son ordinateur et commença à pianoter des mots de passe pour accéder aux vidéos qu'il avait de chez Chloé. Soudain, un petit point rouge clignota, lui faisant comprendre que le mouchard avait été détruit. Ne sachant pas s'il devait être inquiet ou non, il décida de ne pas en mettre un nouveau. Le jeune médecin avait en premier lieu voulu découvrir ce qu'elle cachait mais après leur discussion concernant leur famille et leur enfance, il n'en voyait plus l'importance. Il se devait de la croire et d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se décide à s'ouvrir complètement à lui. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'il appuya sur la touche effacer, qui supprima toutes les vidéos de l'intérieur de chez Chloé.

**

* * *

**

Générique.

* * *

**Rue de Star City.**

Tout le monde savait que les rues la nuit étaient dangereuses, même si l'on vivait dans une grande ville où cette dernière avait son propre héros pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

Mais parfois, certains oubliaient que les voleurs pouvaient être intrépides. C'est ainsi que par une nuit chaude et relativement calme, une femme d'une trentaine d'années se baladait, seule dans les rues désertes de Star City. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son point de rendez-vous, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir un homme la suivre. Sentant la peur monter en elle, cette dernière accéléra le pas, au point de se trouver en train de courir pour échapper à l'homme qui fut rejoint par un autre alors qu'elle essayait de leur échapper.

- Alors ma jolie, ta maman ne t'a jamais dis de ne pas sortir dans la rue le soir, seule. Lui fit le premier homme en arrivant par derrière.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Répondit-elle sans cacher sa peur.

- Mais ton corps nous suffit. Ajouta l'autre homme devant elle en souriant à ses propos.

- Vous avez eu un problème dans votre enfance ou quoi, les mecs? Les interrompit une voix.

- Qui es-tu? Le petit chaperon rouge? Plaisanta le premier homme en découvrant devant un homme de taille moyenne habillé de rouge de la tête aux pieds mais où on ne voyait pas son visage.

- Pourquoi personne n'a de meilleurs répliques? Demanda tout haut le jeune homme avant de disparaître en un battement de cils.

En moins de deux secondes, les deux hommes furent attachés aux poteaux présents dans la rues et l'homme en rouge avait disparu, laissant la jeune femme abasourdie avant de composer le numéro de la police.

Alors que l'homme en rouge sauvait une femme d'une agression, d'autres super héros ramenaient la justice dans la ville de Star City. Non seulement Green Arrow avait empêché un braquage de banque mais il y avait eu plusieurs arrestations par la police après qu'ils aient reçu quelques coups de fil mentionnant l'emplacement des méchants.

Le lendemain matin, Chloé Sullivan arpentait la rue principale en direction de son travail, quand elle vit la une du jour: il était question d'une vague de Justice dans la ville de Star City. La jeune femme sourit tout en buvant une gorgée de son café et pensa qu'elle allait prochainement rencontrer la Justice Ligue dont Clark lui avait parlé. Restant pensive un petit moment devant le stand, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la suivait et ce, depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez elle.

**

* * *

**

Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.

Alors que Chloé découvrait les gros titres de la journée, Oliver préparait la réunion pour sa prochaine mission, non pas en tant que PDG d'une entreprise, mais en tant que leader d'un groupe de super-héros. En effet, le jeune milliardaire avait demandé à ses amis de le rejoindre chez lui, à Star City pour qu'ils discutent de la requête de Clark Kent, concernant Véritas. Les autres membres de la Ligue n'avaient pas encore rencontré l'homme en question mais d'après ce que leur en avait dit Oliver, il était des leurs. Oliver était en train de ramasser les derniers plans de la résidence Swan quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, révélant trois hommes absorber dans leur conversation.

- Je te dis que c'est moi qui en ai eu le plus! S'exclama le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- Non, Bart. C'est moi, les trois baleiniers comptent pour du beurre? Répondit un grand blond habillé d'orange et de vert.

- Eh Ollie, tu va pouvoir nous aider, qui a fait le plus d'arrestations hier? Demanda l'Afro Americain en suivant les deux autres dans le salon où ils se laissèrent choir.

- Je ne sais pas, Victor. Mais peut-être que ce qui importe c'est qu'ils aient été arrêté, non? Plaisanta Oliver en secouant la tête à leur jérémiades.

- Ok, Ollie a décidé de tuer l'ambiance. Avertit Bart avant de disparaître en direction de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi cette réunion chez toi? D'habitude on ne peut pas passer parce que tu as toujours de la visite. Fit remarquer amusé Arthur en désignant l'appartement.

- Et bien, maintenant quand on aura une réunion, elle se fera ici. Répondit le leader en voulant changer de sujet.

- Bon, quelle est la prochaine mission, boss? Demanda Victor en se servant un verre que ramenait Bart.

- Vous vous souvenez de Clark? Leur demanda t-il en leur tendant chacun un dossier.

- Oui, c'est le gars qui s'occupe de Métropolis, non? Je crois que je l'ai déjà croisé. Acquiesça Victor en haussant les épaules.

- Il fait parti de la Ligue, non? Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là? Demanda Bart curieux tout en s'enfilant un sandwich.

- Il fera parti de la Ligue à une condition. Commença Oliver en capturant leur intérêt. Quand on aura réussi à voler un livre qui s'appelle Véritas et qui se trouve à Washington.

- Mais je croyais que le gars pouvait voler et d'autres trucs. Chercha à comprendre Arthur ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- et un tas d'autres trucs. Confirma Oliver. Mais le truc est qu'il ne peut pas s'approcher de cette maison, problème...d'allergies. Termina le grand blond.

- Donc, quand est-ce qu'on part? S'excita le plus jeune en se levant d'un coup.

- Regardez d'abord les plans. Ce sont ceux de la résidence Swan. Leur expliqua t-il en désignant les papiers devant eux. Ici c'est la pièce où d'après Clark, devrait se trouver le Véritas.

- Donc, on a juste à y entrer, prendre ce bouquin et ressortir? S'étonna Victor en cherchant Oliver des yeux pour confirmer.

- Oui. Et après cette mission, on aura un nouveau membre dans la Ligue. Leur sourit le leader.

- Ok, je suis partant. Accepta Bart suivit d'Arthur.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça sent le piège, Oliver? S'inquiéta Victor.

- Non. Répondit ce dernier. Et puis, j'ai le sentiment que ça pourra nous aider contre Lex.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? S'exclama Arthur.

- J'ai découvert il y a peu de temps que Lex a été cambriolé chez lui, et que ce qui a été volé a un lien avec Véritas. Il y a plus d'un mois, il a rendu visite à Swan à Washington. Leur expliqua le grand blond en souriant tandis que les trois autres écoutaient attentivement.

- Et tu crois qu'ils ont discuté de Véritas? Mais si Lex s'est fait voler quelque chose en rapport avec ce livre, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Swan ne s'est pas fait voler aussi? Demanda perplexe Victor.

- Parce que c'est justement Swan qui a voler Lex. Répliqua Oliver en souriant.

- En fait, tu avait déjà l'intention d'aller voler Swan sans que Clark ne te le demande, n'est-ce pas? Rigola Bart.

- Non, Clark ne l'a demandé avant que j'ai eu vent de l'effraction de Lex. Répondit le grand blond.

Les quatre garçons passèrent la matinée à discuter de leur mission à Washington. Oliver leur donna chacun quelque chose à faire, auxquelles ils acquiescèrent.

**

* * *

**

Buildongs QI.

Pendant qu'Oliver et ses amis discutaient de leur prochaine mission, Chloé se trouvait à son bureau en train de revoir les différents chiffres de la semaine concernant les profits de l'entreprise. Tandis qu'elle relisait pour la dixième fois une notes, son esprit vagabonda vers Steven et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ce dernier. Les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour l'éviter et ne pas avoir à lui parler. Mais quand elle voyait sa décision flancher après un appel du jeune médecin, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait découvert chez lui, et sa décision de mettre un peu de distance en lui et elle, grandissait. En effet, après avoir vu les recherches qu'il avait entreprit sur son compte, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui confiance une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il sortait avec elle pour ce qu'elle était vraiment ou bien si c'était un moyen d'approcher Clark et découvrir la vérité sur ses pouvoirs.

Durant toute ses années lycées, elle avait subit les manigances de Lex Luthor et ses mensonges et elle ne désirait pas revivre ça.

Le jeune milliardaire chauve lui avait brisé le cœur, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était bien plus qu'une source de renseignement vis à vis de Clark. Mais quand elle avait découvert la pièce de Lex, elle avait découvert le côté obscur de son premier amour. Ce qu'elle avait apprit, à ses dépends, c'est que non seulement Lex observait Clark Kent depuis des années mais il avait été derrière les expérimentations sur Chloé. Cette dernière avait été durant plusieurs jours, portée disparue, pour que le milliardaire en question puisse l'examiner et voir ce que la fille de Moira Sullivan avait comme pouvoirs. Bien entendu, la blondinette avait dès son plus jeune âge, réussit à maitriser ses pouvoirs et Lex fut simplement déçu de ne pas voir ces pouvoirs en action. Alors quand la jeune femme avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir échapper à Lex Luthor, elle avait saisi sa chance.

Mais maintenant, qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui, elle avait réussit à tomber sur une autre personne comme lui.

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Joanne frapper à sa porte durant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre l'initiative d'entrer.

- Chloé? Demanda la secrétaire en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je peux vous déranger quelques seconde?

- Joanne? S'étonna la blondinette. Bien sur.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez déposer ces dossiers chez Mr Queen, pendant que vous irez déjeuner? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire en tendant les dossiers sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Heu oui... bien sur... pas de problème. Acquiesça la petite blonde en souriant. Dans ce cas, je vais y aller dès maintenant. Ajouta t-elle en se levant et prenant son sac et les dossiers.

- Merci, Chloé. La salua la secrétaire en la regardant partir vers l'ascenseur.

Sur le chemin qui la menait chez son patron et ami, la jeune femme repensa à ce qu'elle avait dû traverser après avoir découvert ce que cherchait Lex. Après les expérimentations qu'elle avait subi, Chloé s'était rendue compte qu'en plus de son pouvoir de guérison, elle avait une intelligence hors du commun. En effet, les tests entrepris par Luthor avaient en quelque sorte libéré un autre pouvoir qui était depuis la pluie de météorites, latent. La jeune femme s'était aperçue de cette capacité seulement quelques jours après que Clark l'ai sauvé du laboratoire où elle avait été enfermée. Ce fut lors d'une recherche pour Clark qu'elle s'était retrouvée à emmagasiner plus d'un millions d'informations à la seconde, lui provoquant une migraine atroce. Quand son meilleur ami l'avait rejoint chez elle, il avait découvert son amie en train de se tenir la tête entre les mains et les yeux totalement blancs. Pris de panique, le jeune homme l'avait conduit à l'hôpital où l'un des médecins lui avait annoncé que la jeune femme n'avait rien d'anormal. Mais une fois auprès de Chloé dans la chambre d'hôpital, les deux amis comprirent que ce n'était qu'un nouveau pouvoir de la jeune femme qui s'était manifesté. Depuis ce jour là, la petite blonde utilisait ce pouvoir non seulement pour aider Clark à ramener la justice dans ce monde mais aussi pour elle-même dans son métier. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs années qu'elle avait découvert à quel point elle n'était pas ordinaire.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait d'arriver devant la tour Queen, où logeait Oliver. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme poussa les portes de verre, salua le gardien et pénétra dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'étage du jeune homme.

**

* * *

**

Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.

Après quelques minutes passer dans l'ascenseur, la boite en fer laissa sortir la jeune femme qui s'avança doucement dans l'appartement. Plus elle approchait de sa cible, plus elle pouvait entendre des voix s'élever provenant du salon. Chloé comprit que les personnes avaient dû l'entendre car un silence se fit sentir, laissant les talons aiguilles de la jeune femme résonner dans tout le loft. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de franchir la porte pour se trouver dans le salon, quelqu'un la surprit en venant par derrière.

- Salut! S'exclama un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Qui es-tu beauté? Lui demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils et en lui souriant.

- Heu, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou choquée? Lui répondit-elle en souriant tout en continuant d'avancer, Bart sur ses talons.

- Flattée, Beauté. Affirma Bart en la devançant de peu pour aller prévenir les autres garçons.

- Ok, alors, je suis Chloé. Gamin. Ajouta la blondinette en rigolant quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

- Chloé? S'étonna la voix d'Oliver en venant la saluer après avoir donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Bart. Que fais-tu ici?

- Joanne m'a demandé de passer te déposer ces dossiers. Répondit-elle en le suivant, pour finalement se trouver en face de Victor et Arthur qui étaient tranquillement assis dans le canapé. Heu, je dérange...

- Mais non, Chloélicieuse! S'exclama horrifié Bart. Enfin un peu de divertissement.

- Divertissement? S'étonna Chloé en se tournant vers Oliver surprise. Alors comme ça, tu ne viens pas au bureau pour du divertissement? Fit-elle semblant d'être en colère.

- Mais non, c'est juste que les gars passaient par là et qu'on a discuté. D'ailleurs je serais probablement absent durant encore une petite semaine. Rétorqua le jeune blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ta compagnie, pas la mienne. Lui fit-elle comprendre. Mais sache que si les actionnaires apprennent que tu passe plus de temps à te « divertir », tous nos efforts seront vain. Ajouta t-elle tristement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Chloé? S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme en entendant le ton de sa voix, ce qui surpris les autres garçons devant cette gentillesse.

- Non, rien, c'est juste que je repensais à quelque chose de pas forcément joyeux en venant ici. Lui dit-elle en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

- TU veux peut-être qu'on vous laisse, Oliver? Demanda Victor sentant que les trois autres gênaient.

- Non, c'est bon, de toute façon, il va falloir que j'y aille, Steven doit passer me prendre. Refusa t-elle poliment avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse en mentionnant Steven, ce qui n'échappa pas à Oliver.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Oliver réticent. Mais appelle moi s'il y a le moindre problème ou si tu veux discuter, ok? Lui fit-il promettre tout en la raccompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Promis. Confirma t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer très fort. Sois prudent, Ollie. Murmura t-elle à son oreille avant de se diriger dans la boite en fer et de disparaître.

- Alors c'est elle. Constata Victor une fois leur leader de retour dans le salon.

- Oui, Chloé Sullivan, meilleur ami de Superman. Leur révéla le jeune milliardaire.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est la source de Clark? S'exclama Arthur abasourdi.

- Oui. Confirma le grand blond.

- Donc, elle pourrait connaître nos double identité. Proposa Bart qui revenait de la cuisine, un énorme sandwich dans les mains.

- Peut-être mais je ne crois pas. Rectifia le leader sur de lui.

- Et quand comptes-tu lui avouer que tu l'aimes? Demanda Victor toujours le plus attentif des trois.

- Heu... jamais? Répondit Oliver plein d'espoir en les regardant avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

- Mec! Fit Arthur exaspéré. Cette femme t'aimes et tu l'aimes, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Depuis plusieurs mois. Et c'est un médecin très prometteur. Ajouta Oliver en imitant la voix d'une vieille femme qu'il avait rencontré et qui était sous le charme de ce médecin.

- Ok. Et alors? Demanda Bart. Peut-être qu'elle sort avec lui parce que justement, l'homme de ses rêves ne lui a rien demandé! Pointa le jeune garçon, sur de lui.

- Pour une fois que Bart a raison, Oliver. Acquiesça Victor en hochant la tête.

- Bon, est-ce que l'on peut revenir au sujet initial et laisser de côté ma vie amoureuse? Proposa le jeune blond en les regardant tour à tour d'un air autoritaire.

- Ok, mais sache que cette conversation est loin d'être terminée. Lui fit comprendre Arthur en reprenant les dossiers de la mission qu'il avait caché sous quelques coussins.

**

* * *

**

Dans un restaurant de SC.

Steven et Chloé étaient attablés dans un petit restaurant de la ville après que le jeune homme soit passé prendre la jeune femme chez elle, quelques heures après son passage chez Oliver. Chloé était en train de manger son plat quand soudain, elle s'arrêta, leva la tête pour faire face à son petit ami. Intrigué de cet arrêt, le jeune médecin lui donna toute son attention.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chloé? Demanda alors Steven en s'arrêtant à son tour.

- Il y a une question que j'aimerai te poser. Commença la blondinette nerveusement. Est-ce que j'ai raison de te faire confiance?

- Quoi? S'étonna le jeune homme en la dévisageant et vit qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Je voudrais savoir si je peux te faire confiance, Steven. Répéta Chloé. J'ai souvent été avec des hommes qui se sont servis de moi et je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence. Tenta t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Bien sur que tu le peux, Chloé. Lui annonça le jeune médecin en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. Sache que jamais je ne te trahirais. Assura t-il en lui souriant.

- Vraiment? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Confirma t-il avant de se remettre à manger.

Le jeune couple continua donc à manger mais chacun était dans ses pensées. Steven se maudit intérieurement pour avoir menti à la femme qu'il aimait et Chloé restait suspicieuse vis-à-vis de Steven. Elle avait clairement vu dans son regard qu'il lui avait menti mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était plutôt que d'éveiller chez lui des soupçons la concernant ou pire encore, concernant Clark. Ils passèrent alors le reste de la soirée à manger et à discuter de sujets plus légers.

**

* * *

**

Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.

Il était presque minuit sur la côte Est quand le jeune médecin rentra de sa soirée avec Chloé. Il l'avait déposé un peu plus tôt avant de rentrer et téléphoner à son père. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'appeler presque tous les soirs pour avoir des nouvelles du Guérisseur ou du Voyageur. Or, quelques jours auparavant, le jeune homme l'avait averti de ses soupçons envers Chloé mais après cette petite discussion un peu plus tôt au restaurant, il ne pouvait se risquer à la perdre et encore moins au profit d'une malédiction farfelue. Décidé, Steven prit son téléphone et composa le numéro personnel de son père. Ce soir, il lui dira que Chloé était une fausse piste et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Allo? Décrocha Swan au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Papa? Demanda Steven. J'ai découvert que Chloé Sullivan n'était pas ce que je croyais. Lui annonça t-il directement, ne voulant pas perdre son courage.

- Vraiment? S'étonna le vieil homme après la révélation de son fils. En es-tu sur, ou bien est-ce votre relation qui va de l'avant?

- Les deux, papa. Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé avec en face de lui son ordinateur où se diffusait les vidéos de chez la jeune femme.

- Très bien, dans ce cas Chloé Sullivan n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mentit le père. Devine qui va travailler avec nous à partir de maintenant? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas père.

- Lex Luthor. Fit simplement Swan avec un petit rictus qui en disait long.

- Quoi? S'exclama abasourdi le jeune homme en se redressant.

- Parfaitement. Il nous sera très utile en temps voulu. Il nous a déjà fourni les dernières pages du manuscrit. Lui rappela le vieux professeur. De plus, il faut mieux l'avoir de notre côté qu'en tant qu'adversaire.

- Mais père, Lex est quelqu'un d'imprévisible et si jamais il te doublait? Proposa son fils.

- pas si je le double avant. Ricana le vieil homme avant de raccrocher, laissant son fils sans voix.

**

* * *

**

Rue de SC.

Le lendemain matin, Chloé Sullivan arpentait la grande rue pour aller à son travail quand soudain, elle aperçut trois hommes lui faire de grands signes de la main. Souriant à leur petit groupe hétérogène, elle se dirigea vers eux et les salua.

- Alors tu es une accro au café. Remarqua Victor en lui désignant sa grande tasse de café fumant qui était dans la main droite de la jeune femme.

- Et oui, c'est le nectar des Dieux, que puis-je y faire? Plaisanta t-elle en marchant avec eux. Alors je suppose que vous venez chercher Oliver.

- Bien supposer. Répondit Arthur en rigolant quand ils atteignirent le building de Queen Industries. Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Répondit Chloé en leur souriant et haussant les épaules. Rien de neuf.

- Eh Chloélicieuse! S'exclama Bart le visage illuminé. Que dirais-tu de nous donner ton numéro comme ça dès qu'on est de passage, on pourra se voir?

- Bonne idée, Bart. Confirma t-elle en leur donnant son numéro chacun leur tour. Allez, ne faites pas attendre Ollie. Je sais que vous avez un planning serré. Ajouta t-elle avant de les laisser seuls, sur le trottoir.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait? Demanda alors Arthur en se tournant vers Victor.

- Oui. Si elle est celle que l'on pense, elle est totalement au courant pour nous et Oliver. Acquiesça l'Afro-américain en souriant.

- Et dire qu'il flippe qu'elle apprenne son secret. S'exclama Bart en rigolant.

**

* * *

**

Building Queen Industries, SC.

Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur en souriant. Sa petite discussion avec les garçons lui avait redonné le sourire, surtout après avoir compris la veille que Steven lui cachait beaucoup de choses et notamment qu'il était celui qui l'espionnait. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées de Steven, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau d'Oliver pour aller le saluer avant d'être interrompu par Joanne.

- Chloé? Demanda la secrétaire surprise. Pourquoi voulez vous voir Mr Queen?

- Pour lui remettre les derniers dossiers, Joanne. Répondit-elle en souriant à son amie. Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, c'est juste que Mr Queen est en direction pour un voyage d'affaire à Washington. Lui fit savoir Joanne en souriant devant la mine surprise de la jeune femme.

- Washington? S'exclama abasourdie Chloé avant de rire, ce qui fit se retourner les autres personnes autour d'elles.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? S'inquiéta aussitôt la secrétaire.

- Parfaitement. Confirma la blondinette en se dirigeant vers son bureau, tout en secouant la tête.

**

* * *

**

Washington, la nuit.

Après presque une semaine de mise au point concernant leur petite mission, les quatre héros se tenaient enfin devant la résidence Swan. La nuit était tombé depuis plus d'une heure quand les quatre amis virent que les propriétaires des lieux se dirigeaient vers leur voiture pour sortir de leur propriété. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Oliver quand il mit en marche son oreillette pour être connecté avec ses coéquipiers.

Selon le plan établi, Victor aidé de Bart devait entrer dans la salle de surveillance pour débrancher les caméras, donnant aux deux autres la possibilité de pénétrer à leur tour sans éveiller les soupçons ou bien d'être reconnus. Une fois cette partie accomplie, Green Arrow pénétra dans le salon en passant par une fenêtre qu'il avait soigneusement ouverte d'une flèche. De son côté, Aquaman était entré par l'arrière de la demeure où une piscine naturelle lui avait donné l'opportunité de se baigner en même temps. Tandis que Cyborg recherchait toutes les informations nécessaires pour retrouver Véritas grâce à son intelligence informatique, Impulse faisait le tour de la maison pour assommer les gardes et faire en quelque sorte le guet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cyborg interpella Green Arrow par leurs oreillettes pour lui donner l'emplacement exacte où se trouvait Véritas. Suivant les indications à la lettre, le leader se faufila sans un bruit dans les différentes pièces de la demeure pour arriver finalement devant la porte du bureau personnel de Virgile Swan.

Pourtant habitué à toutes sortes de missions, plus dangereuses, les unes que les autres, le jeune héros masqué sentait son coeur battre la chamade, son taux d'adrénaline monter en flèche quand il défonça la porte de chêne. Cette dernière vint s'effondrer sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, surprenant le héros masqué lui-même. Une seconde après cette petite surprise, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la bibliothèque que lui avait indiqué Cyborg et déplaça tous les livres pour voir lequel déclenchait la porte cachée.

Aquaman rejoignit Green Arrow quelques minutes plus tard pour aider son ami à prendre les différents dossiers en plus du Véritas.

Les deux hommes repartirent tenant dans leur bras, plusieurs kilos de papiers, contents que la mission se soit bien déroulée.

**

* * *

**

Grange de Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas.

Clark était en train de travailler dans la grange quand un nuage de poussière le surprit.

- Hé Boy Scout! S'exclama Bart en lui faisant un grand sourire, un sandwich entre les mains.

- Bart. Le prévint le grand fermier en souriant devant l'air de son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce surnom stupide?

- Il fallait être présent pour choisir son nom de code, Boy Scout. Intervint alors la voix de Victor qui rigolait. Oliver ne te l'avait pas précisé?

- Non. Répondit Clark mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Bon, alors comment allez-vous les gars? Oliver ne vous fait pas trop travailler? Plaisanta t-il en laissant de côté sa fourche pour donner toute son attention à ses amis qui venaient de pénétrer dans sa grange.

- Eh Clark, ne crois pas que je sois un bourreau de travail. Ils ont leur vie! Le contredit en souriant le grand blond.

- Hé Boss! S'exclama Arthur en les rejoignant après avoir pris une photo de Clark et Chloé à la remise des diplômes. C'est Chloé! Dit-il en désignant la jeune femme souriante.

- Vous connaissez Chlo? S'étonna Clark en les regardant tour à tour.

- Peut-être qu'on l'a croisé, deux ou trois fois pendant notre court séjour à Star City. Répondit vaguement Victor, amusé de voir Oliver tourner rouge.

- Quoi? S'exclama abasourdi l'alien en reportant son attention sur Oliver. Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas être impliquée? Lui demanda t-il refrénant sa colère.

- Hé! Ne m'accuse pas, elle est juste passée à l'appartement et ils se trouvaient là. Expliqua lamentablement le grand blond, devant ses amis, qui se retenaient de rire. Et puis de toute façon, tu va lui dire que tu as récupérer Véritas, non? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Vous l'avez? Comprit le grand brun oubliant Chloé.

- Tiens, Boy Scout. Lui tendit Victor en souriant.

- Alors, tu va le dire à Chloé? Voulut savoir Arthur, avide de potins.

- Non. Enfin, je suis sur qu'elle sait que la Ligue l'a récupéré, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger.

- En danger? S'exclama Oliver en levant les yeux au ciel. Clark, elle est un aimant à problèmes.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée avec Lex Luthor. Encore. Dit-il le regard sombre, ce qui fit se demander aux autres, ce qu'il y avait entre la blondinette et le milliardaire chauve.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, on ne dira rien. Promit Oliver avant de lancer un regard aux autres, pour appuyer cette confirmation.

Les cinq amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que Clark ne reçoive un appel de Lois pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient un article à écrire. Le fermier les quitta donc, et les quatre autres garçons, décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux.

**A suivre**


	8. Episode 8

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC**

L'appartement de la jeune femme était silencieux, elle dormait à poings fermés, fatiguée après cette longue journée de travail. Alors que son réveil indiquait 3h 17 du matin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, la réveillant en sursaut. Bien qu'elle soit encore endormie, elle réussit à attraper l'objet de sa colère et décrocha avec un grognement.

- Hmmm. Répondit-elle avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, confortable.

- Bon anniversaire! Cria alors l'autre personne au bout du fil. Comment va ma petite cousine? Demanda aussitôt Lois, pleine d'entrain.

- Mieux, si sa fantasque de cousine ne l'avait pas réveillée à... 3h du mat' Lois! S'exclama Chloé en grognant la fin de sa phrase après avoir vérifié l'heure.

- Eh! C'est l'heure à laquelle tu es venue au monde, ma chère! L'informa sa cousine qui était en train de lire un magazine de mode.

- Lo... couina la blondinette. Pour ton prochain anniversaire, moi aussi je te réveillerais. Jura t-elle avant de rigoler.

- Quoi? Tu ne pourras pas, je suis née à 14h 35. lui rappela fièrement la grande brune. D'ailleurs, tu te rappelles qu'à chaque fois, le Général disait « J'avais à peine le temps de décharger ma mitraillette qu'elle était déjà née! ». imita Lois en prenant sa grosse voix.

- Oui, oncle Sam sait être très poétique. Rigola t-elle avec sa cousine avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

-Tu me manque, Chlo. Avoua d'une toute petite Lois.

- Toi aussi, Cous'. Confirma Chloé.

- Hé! Que dirais-tu de venir à Smallville pour ton anniversaire, je suis sure que ton richissime patron ne peux pas te refuser un jour ou deux de congé. Proposa Lois enjouée.

- Je ne sais pas, Lo. Répondit-elle, alors qu'en fait, elle serait heureuse d'y aller.

- Allez! La supplia t-elle.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ok? Rétorqua t-elle en souriant.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre! Confirma Lois. Bon, je vais te laisser, Smallville doit passer me prendre, et tu ne le devinera pas, il est encore en retard! Se plaignit la grande brune en se levant du canapé pour prendre ses affaires. A croire qu'il est l'homme le plus lent du monde! Ajouta t-elle dans un souffle. Bye, Chlo.

- Bye Lois. Répondit Chloé avant de raccrocher et de se recoucher, repensant à la proposition de sa cousine bien-aimée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Chloé était parfaitement réveillée, en train de boire son troisième café quand les appels pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire commencèrent. Ce fut tout d'abord Clark qui fut le deuxième à l'appeler, et Chloé sentait dans le son de sa voix qu'il était triste de ne pas le lui dire de vive voix. En effet, le jeune homme lui avait annoncé qu'il traquait quelques zonards échappés de la Zone Fantôme en début d'année. Après l'appel de Clark, ce fut son père, Gabe, Martha Kent, puis Pete Ross et Lana Lang. À la suite de ses amis et famille, ses anciens employeurs l'appelèrent. Bien qu'elle n'avait travaillé pour eux qu'un an pour chacun, elle avait gardé de bonnes relations avec eux.

Sur le chemin de son travail, la jeune femme était tout sourire, heureuse de cette belle journée.

* * *

**Building QI, SC.**

A peine fut elle sortie de l'ascenseur, que Joanne et Patrick se ruèrent sur la jeune femme en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Chloé squi entait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, leur sourit et s'exclama de surprise en voyant que la plupart de ses collègues étaient présent pour une petite fête en son honneur. Patrick la conduisit donc dans un petite salle de conférence où se trouvait Oliver pour sa plus grande surprise.

- Oliver? S'étonna Chloé en le voyant avec un grand sourire quand elle s'approcha de lui. Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda t-elle un peu plus bas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en le tutoyant.

- J'assiste à une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de mon employée et amie préférée. Répondit-il sur le même ton en souriant légèrement.

- Je croyais que tu étais à Washington? Lui demanda t-elle soulagée de voir qu'il était revenu sans blessures ou autres.

- J'y étais. Confirma t-il en souriant devant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme quand elle eut mentionnée la capitale.

- Ok. Souffla t-elle rassurée avant de se tourner vers les autres pour leur parler.

Durant plusieurs minutes, la star de la journée discuta avec tous ses collègues, de leur vie, avancée dans les différents projets de l'entreprise, de tout et n'importe quoi. Vers midi, tout le monde commença à retourner à son travail, laissant Oliver et Chloé discuter tous les deux dans le bureau du jeune homme.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ton anniversaire? Lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, c'est une journée comme une autre, alors je crois que je vais travailler. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il faussement vexé. Tu crois vraiment que ton patron est quelqu'un d'insensible au point de te priver d'une journée pour toi-même? Lui demanda Oliver en se levant pour chercher dans son placard un petit paquet cadeau. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Lui dit-il en le lui tendant.

- Oliver, qu'est-ce que c'est? Bafouilla la jeune femme en le prenant pour commencer à l'ouvrir.

- Ouvre. Et tu verra que cette journée s'annonce encore pleines de surprises. S'amusa le grand blond impatient de voir la réaction de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Oh! S'exclama t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oliver! Tu n'aurais pas du! Ajouta t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier. Merci!

- Je sais que parfois travailler à Queen Industries est difficile, avec toutes ces tensions. Alors quand j'ai appris que tu étais généralement la dernière à partir du boulot, je me suis senti un peu coupable et ce cadeau me semble être le bon. Alors profite de ton anniversaire pour te détendre, ok? Lui expliqua t-il sans la lâcher de son étreinte.

- Merci Ollie. Lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille avant de se dégager et de se diriger vers la porte. Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais m'absenter deux ou trois jours? Lui demanda t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Sullivan, n'en demanda pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce que deviendrait cette entreprise sans toi. Plaisanta Oliver sans voir l'air de déception sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle sortit.

**

* * *

**

Centre de soin Vitalia, SC.

Dès que Chloé eut reçu son cadeau de la part d'Oliver, elle avait demandé à Joanne de lui prendre tous ses messages pendant qu'elle profitait pleinement et tranquillement de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Avant de se rendre dans l'un des centres de soin les plus prisés de la Côte Ouest, la jeune femme avait reçu un appel de Steven qui l'invitait à dîner pour fêter son anniversaire. D'abord réticente, elle accepta malgré tout, y voyant une occasion de savoir s'ils avaient un avenir ensemble.

La petite blonde était en train de se faire masser quand soudain, des images d'Oliver lui vint en mémoire. Comment il la regardait, lui parlait, lui souriait. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, la jeune femme se concentra sur quelque chose d'autre, mais son esprit avait décidé de lui faire faire une analyse de ses sentiments. C'est donc sous les mains expertes d'une masseuse, que Chloé repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois.

Sa rencontre avec Green Arrow, Oliver Queen qui n'était autre que ce héros masqué et qu'elle avait embrassé! Ses sorties avec Steven Swift, les discussions avec Oliver, les déjeuners journaliers en sa compagnie, la découverte de la Ligue, ce cadeau.

A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, Chloé s'aperçut qu'Oliver avait été présent, sous une forme ou autre. Peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble.

Mais pourquoi était-elle avec Steven? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour pouvoir oublier ce qu'elle ressent envers son patron ? Est-ce que Chloé Sullivan peut mener une vie normale?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais heureusement, les massages lui permirent de se détendre et de repousser au lendemain ces questions qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

**Restaurant de SC.**

Le soir, Steven était passé prendre Chloé chez elle pour l'emmener dans l'un de ses restaurants préférés. La jeune était détendue après sa journée au spa qu'elle ne vit pas les regards assassins de certaines clientes. Ces dernières furent un peu plus rassurées en la voyant au bras de Steven et non celui d'Oliver. En effet, depuis que ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son amie, il ne fréquentait plus les bars et ne sortait avec personne. Malgré ses mauvaises habitudes disparues, les paparrazzis ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle et ils avaient tous, un jour ou l'autre photographier le jeune milliardaire en compagnie de son amie durant l'un de leur déjeuner quotidien. C'est pourquoi, les femmes de Star City, qui étaient célibataires détestaient Chloé Sullivan, la femme qui avait conquit Oliver Queen. Bien que tout le monde voyait l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, aucun des deux n'était prêt à faire le premier pas.

C'est pourquoi Steven Swift faisait tout pour convaincre Chloé qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait. Et cette soirée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

- Que veux-tu manger? Lui demanda le jeune médecin en la regardant par-dessus son menu pour voir la jeune femme en pleine réflexion concernant son repas.

- je ne sais pas. Dit-elle au bout d'une minute. Peut-être du saumon ou bien la lasagne. Ajouta t-elle.

- Je vous conseille le saumon Mlle, il est servi avec une botte d'haricot vert et de riz indien. L'interrompit le serveur qui était à leur côtés pour prendre leur commande.

- Haricots vert? S'amusa la jeune femme, ses pensées tournées vers Green Arrow et Oliver. Je prendrais le saumon dans ce cas. Confirma t-elle avant de lui tendre son menu.

- Et pour vous monsieur? Demanda une fois de plus le serveur, mais cette fois-ci à Steven.

- La lasagne. Et mettez nous votre meilleur bouteille. C'est un événement important que nous fêtons ce soir. N'est ce pas Chloé? Lui sourit Steven en lui prenant la main, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Très bien. Acquiesça le jeune serveur en souriant devant le geste tendre de Steven avant de les laisser seuls.

- Merci Steven. Cette soirée est pour le moment parfaite. Le remercia la blondinette en rougissant. Je croyais que tu devais travailler ce soir?

- Je devais. Mais j'ai réussi à échanger ma garde. Lui répondit le grand brun avant d'être interrompu par le serveur qui leur apportait la bouteille de vin.

- Merci. Le remercia Steven. Alors Chloé, raconte moi comment s'est passé ta journée? Voulut savoir son compagnon une fois seuls.

- Et bien, Lois fut la première à me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Rigola Chloé en se rappelant sa conversation avec sa cousine un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle m'a appelé à 3h du mat pour être sure d'être la première. Et jusqu'à ce que j'aille au travail, tout le monde que je connais m'a appelé.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot! S'exclama pleins de remords Steven en lui caressant la main. Quand je pense que j'étais en salle d'opération toute la journée.

- Eh, ce n'est pas grave. La rassura t-elle en lui désignant le restaurant. Tu t'es bien rattrapé. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis sur que même tes anciens employeurs t'ont souhaités ton anniversaire. Paria le grand brun avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

- En effet, mais le meilleur de la journée, c'est quand Oliver m'a offert mon cadeau! S'exclama t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux, ce que remarqua Steven.

- Quel cadeau? S'étonna t-il en contenant la colère qui montait en lui.

- Il m'a offert une journée entière à Vitalia. Lui expliqua t-elle. Je crois qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de me faire trop travailler.

- Oh, ça j'en doute. Murmura t-il pour lui même.

- Messieurs, dames, voici vos plats. Les interrompit le serveur.

- Merci. Le remercia aussitôt Chloé en souriant devant les haricots verts et se sentit aussitôt coupable de penser à lui alors qu'elle était en compagnie de son actuel petit ami.

- Chloé? L'interpella Steven en la voyant dans la lune. Est-ce que ça va?

- Hein? Heu oui. Excuse moi, tu disais? Se reprit immédiatement la jeune femme en le regardant.

- Si j'ai organisé cette soirée, c'est bien entendu pour ton anniversaire mais je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose d'important. Commença nerveusement le jeune médecin.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Acquiesça t-elle sérieuse.

- Et bien, depuis notre première rencontre, grâce à Alicia. Se rappela t-il avec un petit sourire. Je crois que j'ai tout fait pour essayer de t'approcher et je ne sais pas comment, mais à un certain point ça a marché. Rigola t-il et Chloé approuva avec lui.

- Il faut dire que tu as été parfois trop prévenant. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Oui. Mais ça valait le coup, car avec toi, Chloé, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout réussir. Tu es la femme que j'aime et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Avoua t-il en une seule respiration.

- Steven...Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vraiment. Dit-elle surprise de cette révélation. Je crois...mais la jeune femme fut interrompu par le téléphone du médecin et elle comprit que c'était l'hôpital.

- Excuse moi Chloé, mais il faut que je le prenne. Dit-il en se levant de table, la laissant seule perdue dans ses pensées.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas? Qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme qui s'avérait être Oliver Queen et Green Arrow? Qu'elle sortait avec lui seulement pour avoir un semblant de vie normale? Chloé était en plein dans ses réflexions quand il revint à leur table, un air désolé au visage.

- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, non? Comprit-elle en lui souriant doucement. Je comprends. Mais c'est toi qui m'invite. Plaisanta la jeune femme en désignant leur plats à peine commencés.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment incroyable? Lui demanda t-il en prenant sa veste avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je t'aime. Et sur ces deux petits mots, il s'en alla.

Après le départ de Steven, Chloé ne se sentait plus trop en appétit et demanda au serveur s'il pouvait lui donner son repas dans un petit sac, avant de retourner chez elle, complètement perdue.

La nuit porte conseil. Se répéta t-elle inlassablement avant de trouver le sommeil uniquement vers 3h du matin.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

La jeune femme se réveilla un peu en retard, la tête pleine de ses rêves de la veille. Durant la nuit, la jeune femme ne put trouver le sommeil. Elle se réveillait toutes les heures, repensant à ce que lui avait avoué Steven durant le dîner, puis ses souvenirs partirent en direction d'Oliver.

Ayant prit sa décision, elle se leva, alla dans la cuisine où elle but trois tasses de café avant de retourner dans sa salle de bain et de s'habiller. Vingt minutes plus tard, la petite blonde prenait ses affaires – son sac à main et son ordinateur- et suivit ce que lui disait son cœur.

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait chez celui qu'elle désirait voir plus que tout, Chloé réfléchit à tout ce que pouvait conduire comme conséquences d'être la petite amie d'Oliver Queen, célibataire milliardaire et super héros. Elle sourit en s'imaginant lui donner des indications lors de ses missions solo ou avec la Ligue. La Justice Ligue. La blondinette pensa aussi à ces trois garçons qu'elle venait de rencontrer et soudain, une envie de les connaître un peu mieux se fit sentir. Les portes de la boite en fer s'ouvrirent, elle sortit, s'avança jusque dans le salon où à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne trouva pas Oliver mais Victor, Arthur et Bart, en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, plutôt bruyamment.

- Hum... les garçons? Demanda t-elle après s'être avancée devant eux, sans qu'ils ne la remarquent.

- Chloélicieuse! S'exclama alors Bart en se précipitant vers elle, oubliant totalement le jeu.

- Bart, pourquoi avoir... commença Arthur, mais s'interrompit quand il vit Chloé à côté de Bart en train de rire. Chloé?

- Oliver n'est pas là. Lui apprit alors Victor en mettant le jeu sur pause pour venir la saluer.

- Oh! Dit-elle en souriant, mais les garçons virent qu'elle était déçue. J'étais juste passer pour le remercier de son cadeau. Ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Un cadeau? S'étonna Bart en revenant de la cuisine avec un sandwich dans les mains.

- Oui, pour mon anniversaire. Il était hier. Leur apprit Chloé en s'installant à côté d'Arthur qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre.

- Joyeux anniversaire! S'écria alors Bart en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ouais, joyeux anniv'. S'exclamèrent les deux autres en lui souriant.

- Merci. Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser terminer votre partie. Les informa t-elle avant de se lever et de prendre ses affaires.

- Quoi? Non! Je viens d'avoir une idée! S'exclama Bart excité. Et si tu passais la journée en notre compagnie. On va chacun t'apprendre quelque chose que l'on aime faire, ok?

- Eh, c'est plutôt une bonne idée, Bart. Accepta Arthur, suivit de Victor.

- Pourquoi pas. Comme ça je pourrais mieux vous connaître. Accepta à son tour la jeune femme.

* * *

**Plage de Star City**.

Le premier qui fit découvrir sa passion et son passe-temps favori, fut Arthur, alias Aquaman. Quand le jeune Floridien lui révéla où il emmenait la jeune femme blonde, cette dernière fut d'abord réticente. En effet, faire du surf, n'est pas un sport que fait quotidiennement Chloé Sullivan. D'une part parce que dans le Kansas, la mer n'est pas à côté et d'autre part, elle a vu assez de choses étranges pour lui donner l'envie de rester sur la terre ferme.

- Allez Chlo! L'appela Arthur qui venait de sortir de l'eau, sa planche de surf sous le bras.

- Non! Refusa pour la énième fois la jeune femme, assise sur le sable, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Il faudra bien que tu essaye un jour, non? Proposa le surfeur en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un petit sourire sur le visage. Quand tu es en Californie, tu n'as pas le choix! Il faut que tu surf.

- Et si je ne compte pas rester dans cet état? Lui demanda vaguement Chloé, mais dans le son de sa voix, Arthur comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. Tu ne compte pas rester?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Chloé en le regardant, puis reporta son regard sur la mer. J'ai envie de rester, mais s'il ne veut pas?

- Il? Qui? Ton copain, Steven c'est ça? Essaya de comprendre le jeune blond.

- Oui. Mais je ne parlais pas de Steven. Fit-elle avec un regard qu'il comprit tout de suite.

- Ah je vois, Oliver. Confirma t-il avec un petit sourire. Et pourquoi il ne voudrait pas de toi?

- Parce que je l'empêcherais de faire ce qu'il fait. Dit-elle mystérieusement avec un petit sourire.

- Chloé, il t'aime et tu l'aime, ça se voit. Ajouta t-il quand il vit qu'elle allait répliquer.

- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna la blondinette en reportant une fois de plus son attention sur lui. Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Non, mais quand on vous regarde on sent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple amitié. Lui confia Arthur, tout sourire.

- Steven m'a dit hier soir, qu'il m'aimait. Laissa t-elle sortir sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu? Voulut savoir le jeune homme.

- Rien. Commença t-elle. On a été interrompu par l'hôpital. Il est parti avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. Expliqua t-elle en soupirant.

- Et que voulais-tu lui dire?

- Que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que je voulais finir cette relation entre nous deux. Révéla tout haut ce qu'elle pensait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Parfait! S'exclama Arthur en se levant d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Voulut-elle savoir en le suivant des yeux avant de se lever à son tour.

- Regarde cette vague! Allez viens! Je vais t'apprendre. Dit-il en l'entrainant vers la mer par la main.

Après qu'Arthur ait passé plus de deux heures à apprendre à Chloé comment surfer, les deux amis rejoignirent Victor et Bart dans un petit restaurant près du port de Star City.

Chloé et Arthur étaient en train de raconter aux deux autres leur matinée quand Arthur reçu un appel d'Oliver, lui demandant de l'aide. Le jeune surfeur s'excusa auprès de ses amis et laissa Chloé aux soins de Victor. Ce dernier amena la jeune femme faire un tour dans les jeux qui se trouvaient près du port.

-Chloé, quand était ta dernière fois où tu es montée dans un grand huit? Lui demanda l'afro-américain en entrainant les deux autres vers le manège.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec Lois quand on avait douze ans. Proposa évasive la jeune femme en regardant avec horreur le manège. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas et moi je vous regarde, ok? Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Non, Chloélicieuse. Tu monte avec nous! S'amusa Bart qui mangeait une pomme d'amour. Allez, tu aura même le droit et le privilège de t'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Allez Chlo. La supplia Victor en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. S'il te plait?

- Bon ok, ça va. Accepta t-elle en soupirant. Mais si on s'écrase, ce sera de votre faute. Les prévint-elle en suivant les gens qui faisaient la queue.

Les trois amis passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans le parc d'attraction, à faire les manège les plus déments, oubliant pour quelques heures, les problèmes dans le monde. La jeune femme passa une journée totalement délirante, oubliant ses sentiments envers Oliver et se concentrant sur ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

**Bijouterie Dreams, SC.**

Durant la matinée, Steven Swift avait réfléchi à ce qu'il désirait dans sa vie. Et sa première réponse fut : Chloé. Il désirait passait le reste de sa vie avec la jeune femme et le fait de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments la veille, l'avait conforté dans son idée, qu'elle aussi éprouvait la même chose. C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs heures de réflexion en salle de pause de l'hôpital, le jeune homme se trouvait à présent devant l'une des plus appréciées bijouteries de tout l'état de Californie. Tandis que l'objet de ses pensées, s'amusait à faire pour la seconde fois, le grand huit, le grand brun admirait les différentes alliances et bagues de fiançailles dans la vitrine de la bijouterie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune médecin prit une profonde respiration, poussa la porte de la boutique et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de souffler, une vendeuse se jeta sur lui pour finalement l'entrainer vers le rayon des bagues. Ne cachant pas son sourire en imaginant chacune de ces bagues au doigt de la femme qu'il aimait, Steven choisit donc celle qu'il trouvait la plus adaptée à Chloé.

* * *

**Résidence Swan, Washington.**

Virgile Swan arpentait son bureau depuis le levé du soleil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de Véritas. Il se décida donc à refaire pas par pas, ce qu'il avait fait avant que le Véritas ne disparaisse de son coffre fort. Tout d'abord, le vieux professeur se revit accueillir Lex Luthor chez lui, quelques jours auparavant. Puis, il se rappela que l'un de ses hommes lui avait rapporté les pages manquantes qui se trouvaient au manoir Luthor de Smallville, après qu'il les ait lu, il les avait rangé dans le coffre avec le livre et les traductions qu'il en avait fait. Swan se tourna donc vers son bureau, fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une petite clé qu'il introduisit dans l'ouverture du coffre. Malgré son désir à vouloir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère quand il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Furieux, il balança tout ce qu'il y avait sur les étagères à côté de lui et sans crier gare, brisa une des vitrines qui se trouvait en face de lui.

D'un geste vif, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son pilote privé, lui ordonnant de préparer le jet pour un départ en direction de Smallville.

_Si Lex s'était vengé, je sais où récupérer mon Véritas._ Pensa le vieux professeur.

* * *

Chloé et les deux garçons revinrent chez Oliver pour trouver le propriétaire des lieux, en grande discussion avec Arthur. Les deux blonds se turent quand ils entendirent le rire de la jeune femme en réponse à une blague de Bart.

- Hé! S'exclama Victor en frappant légèrement Bart derrière la tête, faisant rire Chloé. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Vic, je te crois. Le rassura Chloé en pénétrant dans le salon, où Oliver et Arthur se trouvaient. Salut, Ollie. Lui dit-elle quand elle le vit.

- Chloé. Déjà de retour? S'étonna le grand blond en les regardant. Arthur m'a dit que vous passiez la journée ensemble.

- Oui. Répondit Victor en souriant devant la gêne de son leader. Mais comme Chloé doit se lever de bonne heure demain, on s'est dit que l'on irait dîner avec vous. Si vous voulez? Proposa l'afro-américain.

- Ok, pourquoi pas. Accepta aussitôt Arthur en prenant ses affaires. Tu viens Oliver?

- D'accord, mais je vous invite. Accepta t-il à son tour avant de les pousser vers l'ascenseur en discutant de la journée.

Les 5 jeunes gens allèrent donc dîner dans un petit restaurant de la côte, où ils passèrent la majeure partie du repas à relater les événements de la journée. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le milliardaire remarqua que la femme qu'il aimait, se fondait parfaitement avec ses amis et collègues. Passé la première impression que la jeune femme pourrait découvrir sa double identité, il se relaxa quand il constata que ses amis ne disaient rien qui pourrait la mener sur la piste de son alter-ego.

Alors qu'ils étaient rendus au dessert, le téléphone de Chloé sonna, les interrompant dans l'explication de Victor d'un de ses nouveaux projets informatique. Elle s'excusa et sortit de table pour prendre cet appel.

- Allo? Demanda t-elle après avoir décroché.

- Chloé? Répondit à son tour Steven. Je suis chez toi, mais tu ne semble pas y être. Où es-tu?

- Je suis au restaurant avec des amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'étonna t-elle en lançant des regards en direction de sa table, où les garçons rigolaient à quelque chose que venait de dire Bart.

- Des amis? S'exclama le jeune médecin, stupéfait de cette réponse.

- Oui, Steven, j'ai des amis figure toi. Souffla t-elle exaspérée. Pourquoi es-tu chez moi? Demanda t-elle un peu frustrée qu'il ne la lâche pas.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Répondit-il en souriant tout en contemplant la bague de fiançailles. Peux-tu me rejoindre?

- Ok. Accepta t-elle contre sa volonté. Je serais là-bas d'ici une demi-heure, ok?

- Parfait. Je t'aime. Répondit-il avant de raccrocher, laissant une Chloé horrifiée par ces mots.

- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que je vous laisse. Steven m'appelait pour me dire qu'il avait une surprise qui m'attendait chez moi. Expliqua Chloé en revenant vers la table pour prendre ses affaires. Je te remercie Ollie, j'ai vraiment passé une journée super. Leur sourit-elle avant de leur faire la bise chacun leur tour.

- Hé Chloélicieuse! S'exclama Bart avant qu'elle ne sorte du restaurant. Tiens mon numéro de téléphone. Quand tu as un problème, tu m'appelles et je viens dans la seconde. Ajouta le plus jeune du groupe avant de regarder la jeune femme se diriger vers un taxi.

- Elle est au courant qu'il faut qu'elle quitte ce type? Demanda soudain Victor en dévisageant ses amis, une fois le dessert servi.

- Elle ne l'aime pas. Acquiesça Arthur avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver. Tu devrais tout lui avouer. Je suis sure qu'elle n'attend que ça. Ajouta t-il à l'attention du milliardaire.

- Lui avouer quoi? Que je l'aime et que je suis GA? Demanda t-il en murmurant la dernière partie. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Sa vie serait en danger, si elle savait.

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'ait pas en danger en ne sachant rien? Après tout, elle est la meilleure amie de Superman. Lui rappela aussitôt Bart qui mangeait sa tarte.

- Je sais ça, mais justement, elle a bien suffisamment à faire avec lui. Rétorqua Oliver avant de se lever et d'aller payer la note.

- Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Soupira Arthur en secouant la tête.

* * *

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

Tandis que les garçons rentraient tous à l'appartement d'Oliver, la jeune femme venait juste de sortir de l'ascenseur pour être accueillit par Steven devant sa porte. Après qu'ils eurent finis de s'embrasser, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent chez elle et cette dernière le fit s'asseoir sur son canapé, pendant qu'elle posait ses sacs près de la porte.

- Quelle surprise voulais-tu me faire? Lui demanda t-elle faussement enjouée.

- Approche. Lui répondit-il mystérieusement avant de la faire asseoir à ses côtés. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hier soir au dîner?

- Comment oublier? Plaisanta t-elle, pas sure d'aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Et bien, ce n'était pas tout. Chloé, depuis notre rencontre, il y a 9 mois, je me suis rendu compte que sans toi, ma vie se résumait à mon métier. Commença t-il en se levant pour marcher, tout en continuant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu es médecin, c'est normal. Le coupa t-elle avant de se lever, désirant éviter ce qui suivait.

- Non, grâce à toi, j'ai compris que je pouvais aider mon prochain et aimer. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais te poser une question. Dit-il en souriant tout en fouillant dans sa poche de veste.

- Une question, hein? Blanchit aussitôt Chloé voyant où cela menait. Steven...

- Veux-tu m'épouser? La coupa t-il en ouvrant la petite boite en velours noir qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Chloé avait le regard fixé sur cette bague. Soudain, comme si elle fut ramené à la réalité, elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en ordre et examina plus précisément cette bague. Sa première impression fut qu'elle était affreuse. La taille du diamant était beaucoup trop énorme, sans parler de l'anneau en or. Essayant de trouver les mots pour refuser cette proposition de l'homme qu'elle désirait ne plus sortir avec, Chloé releva la tête pour se trouver face à face avec Steven, souriant de toutes ses dents, confiant d'une réponse positive de sa part.

- Steven... commença t-elle mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et d'après cette sonnerie, il se pourrait que ce soit Lois. Excuse moi, il faut que je réponde.

- Pas de problème. Acquiesça t-il en posant la boite sur la table basse, pendant que la blondinette allait répondre.

- Lois? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-elle soudain paniqué d'après le ton de la voix de sa cousine.

- Chloé, je crois que Clark est en train de mourir. Pleura la grande brune à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Chloé, en essayant de garder son calme.

- Il s'est fait tiré dessus par des balles en météorites, Chlo. Il est en train d'agoniser.

- Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police? Commença t-elle à dire tout en se préparant à partir.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda alors Steven en l'observant se diriger vers la porte.

- Ecoute Steven, mon meilleur ami est en train de mourir, je dois aller à Métropolis le plus vite possible. Lui dit-elle sans oublier sa conversation avec Lois. Lo? Je serais là-bas dans peu de temps. Dis moi où vous êtes. Ajouta la blondinette avant de refermer la porte sur elle, laissant un Steven sans voix, au beau milieu de son appartement.

**TBC**


	9. Episode 9

**Coucou me revoilà. Alors cet épisode, je l'adore. j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et le fait de révéler de plus en plus le passé de CHloé va ( je l'espère) vous plaire. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. **

**Bye**

* * *

**Précédemment dans Chloé et Olvier: les nouvelles aventure de GA.**

**Appartement Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

- Veux-tu m'épouser? La coupa Steven en ouvrant la petite boite en velours noir qui se trouvait dans sa main.

- Steven... commença t-elle mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et d'après cette sonnerie, il se pourrait que ce soit Lois. Excuse moi, il faut que je réponde.

- Pas de problème. Acquiesça t-il en posant la boite sur la table basse, pendant que la blondinette allait répondre.

- Lois? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-elle soudain paniqué d'après le ton de la voix de sa cousine.

- Chloé, je crois que Clark est en train de mourir. Pleura la grande brune à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Chloé, en essayant de garder son calme.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, SC**

- Il s'est fait tiré dessus par des balles en météorites, Chlo. Il est en train d'agoniser.

- Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police? Commença t-elle à dire tout en se préparant à partir.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda alors Steven en l'observant se diriger vers la porte.

- Ecoute Steven, mon meilleur ami est en train de mourir, je dois aller à Métropolis le plus vite possible. Lui dit-elle sans oublier sa conversation avec Lois. Lo? Je serais là-bas dans peu de temps. Dis moi où vous êtes. Ajouta la blondinette avant de refermer la porte sur elle, laissant un Steven sans voix, au beau milieu de son appartement.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Les garçons étaient installés depuis une petite heure devant l'un de leur jeu vidéo quand l'ascenseur laissa sortir une Chloé complètement paniquée. Le premier a remarquer son état de nervosité fut Oliver, ce dernier se dépêcha de la rejoindre mais la jeune femme l'ignora tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers Bart.

- Hé Chlo! S'exclama en souriant le jeune homme, alors que les trois autres commençaient à paniqués.

- Bart, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Emmène moi à Smallville. Tout de suite. Lui demanda t-elle sans se préoccupée de ce que les autres garçons pensaient.

- Heu, oui. Pas de problème. Mais qui te dit que je peux te déposer tout de suite, en un éclair. Essaya de rationaliser l'homme le plus rapide du monde.

- Écoute, Bart, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je sais que tu le peux, s'il te plait. Le supplia t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Chlo, je peux demander à mon jet de te faire voler jusque là-bas, si tu veux. Proposa Oliver pour sortir Bart de cette situation.

- NON! Cria t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues quand elle se tourna pour leur faire face.

- Chloé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Victor en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Clark, en train de mourir. Renifla t-elle en essayant de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait. S'il te plait Bart. Ajouta Chloé en se retournant vers son jeune ami qui après un regard à Oliver, acquiesça.

- Ok. Accepta t-il sérieusement. Tiens toi bien. Lui conseilla t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de sortir de l'appartement dans un courant d'air.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? Demanda Arthur en dévisageant Oliver et Victor, à tour de rôle.

- Je crois que Clark a de gros problèmes. Répondit simplement Oliver, le regard toujours fixé à l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt la femme qu'il aimait.

- Bon, et bien, maintenant on sait qu'elle est au courant pour Bart. Comprit Arthur avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on se fasse discret un petit moment. Compris? Leur ordonna Oliver en les regardant.

- Oui, boss. Accepta Victor, suivit d'un hochement de tête de la part d'Arthur.

* * *

**Grange des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

Quelques minutes après leur départ impromptu de Star City, Chloé et Bart se trouvaient dans la grange des Kent, à la recherche du meilleur ami de la jeune femme. C'est avec les yeux rouges, qu'elle se tourna vers son jeune ami et lui demanda de rentrer à Star City, rassurer les autres et lui ordonna en plus de ne pas venir la chercher avant qu'elle ne le lui demande. Bart fut d'abord réticent de la laisser seule mais quand il entendit au loin la voix d'une femme, il se dépêcha de déguerpir.

Chloé se précipita en dehors de la grange pour être accueillit par Martha Kent, la mère de Clark. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, et la serra très fort.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir, Chloé. Clark est dans sa chambre. L'accueillit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

- Où est Lois? S'étonna la petite blonde en suivant la vieille femme dans la maison.

- Elle est au chevet de Clark. Répondit en souriant Martha. Il lui a révélé son secret la semaine dernière.

- Vraiment? S'exclama un peu vexée la blondinette que sa cousine ne lui en ait pas parlé. Et comment l'a-t-elle pris? Voulut savoir la jeune femme en montant les marches avec Martha.

- Pas très bien au départ, mais quand il s'est fait tiré dessus hier, elle fut anéantie. Elle est restée à ses côtés toute la nuit. Révéla la mère de Superman avant de désigner la porte de la chambre de son fils. Je te laisse.

- Merci Martha. La remercia t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de frapper légèrement à la porte de la chambre.

- Entrez Martha. Répondit Lois de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Chloé? Demanda t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à la nouvelle personne présente dans la chambre.

- Je crois que tu peux me le demander toi-même, Couz'. Fit Chloé, en souriant quand elle vit la tête de sa cousine.

- Chloé! S'exclama la grande brune en se levant d'un bond et en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras, où elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine.

- Lois! S'étonna Chloé en calmant sa cousine, surprise de la voir dans cet état. Tout va s'arranger ok.

- Merci d'être venue. Renifla la grande brune avant d'entrainer la petite blonde avec elle, près du lit de Clark.

Ce dernier était blanc, il transpirait, tremblait. Son visage était couvert d'égratignures, d'ecchymoses. Les draps le recouvraient à moitié, tellement il bougeait dans son sommeil. Chloé retint un petit cri de surprise de le voir ainsi. En effet, jamais elle n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un état pareil, sans défense. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'une seule chose pouvait avoir de l'effet comme ça et ce n'était autre que de la météorite verte. Ne supportant plus de le voir souffrir ainsi, la petite blonde détourna son regard, qui alla se poser alors sur sa cousine qui commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, la blondinette prit dans son sac un petit couteau qu'elle gardait en permanence avec elle et commença à rechercher où se trouvait la blessure.

- Non, Chloé. Soupira alors Clark qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Clark! S'exclama soulagée Lois. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? S'énerva alors la brunette en voyant sa cousine, penchée au-dessus de son petit ami.

- je lui sauve la vie. Surtout ne flippe pas, OK? Lui fit promettre Chloé avant d'approcher la lame du couteau de l'épaule de Clark, où se trouvait la blessure.

- Non, Chlo. Clark est en train d'aller mieux. Regarde. La contra Lois en désignant un Clark qui venait de retomber dans le sommeil.

- Lois. Soupira Chloé en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu crois que Clark est invincible. Et crois-moi il peut l'être, mais ce qu'il a dans son épaule, est en train de le tuer, son système alien ne survivra pas longtemps à la kryptonite. Fais moi confiance, d'accord? Tenta de lui faire comprendre la petite blonde avant d'ouvrir la blessure dans l'épaule.

- D'accord. Mais je t'interdis de mourir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais fêter ton anniversaire. Murmura abattue la jeune femme en regardant sa petite cousine ouvrir la blessure et en faire sortir la balle.

- Oh! Cria alors de douleur Chloé en se reculant du lit pour se coller au mur, derrière elle.

- Chloé? Demanda aussitôt Lois en la rejoignant rapidement.

- C'est bon. Je pense que ça va aller. La rassura t-elle avant de remarquer que Clark était réveillé et qu'il avait repris des couleurs.

- Chloé? Demanda t-il à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce que sa meilleure amie faisait dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Smallville! L'interpella alors Lois en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Aide nous au lieu de faire l'imbécile.

- mais... essaya t-il de se défendre mais quand il vit que Chloé était blessée à l'épaule, il se précipita à ses côtés et la déposa dans son lit.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça. Lui ordonna Lois en se tournant vers Clark qui était figé sur place, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que Chloé fut remise de la blessure de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier expliqua aux deux jeunes femmes ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Clark expliqua donc à Chloé qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle sorte de météorite par hasard. Lois qui n'était pas très familière avec tous ces trucs d'extraterrestres, laissa les deux amis discuter entre eux, pendant qu'elle était partie rassurer Martha et l'aider à faire le dîner. Chloé profita de ce moment entre eux deux pour lui demander où se trouvait le Véritas. Le grand brun lui mentit, disant que la Ligue n'avait pas réussit à le prendre. La jeune femme vit dans le regard de son meilleur ami qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et se promit de rester à Smallville jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'il voulait tant lui cacher.

* * *

**Hôtel Plaza, Métropolis, Kansas.**

Le professeur Swan était depuis presque une semaine à Métropolis, à la recherche de son très précieux manuscrit. Même s'il savait où il pouvait le retrouver, le vieux professeur n'avait aucunes bonnes raisons – jusqu'à présent- de se présenter au manoir de Lex Luthor. Mais quand il avait découvert – lors de l'une de ses sorties dans la ville- qu'une nouvelle espèce de météorite existait, Virgile Swan s'empressa de demander un rendez-vous avec le jeune Luthor. La première réponse qu'il reçut fut négative, mais après quelques mots bien placés auprès de Lex, ce dernier décida de l'inviter chez lui, dans son manoir de Smallville. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que le vieux professeur mit dans sa mallette son revolver, quelques dossiers et un échantillon de la nouvelle météorite.

En effet, ce fut deux jours après son arrivée dans la ville de Métropolis qu'il entendit de jeunes délinquants parler d'une nouvelle pierre bleue scintillante. Sa curiosité piquée, Virgile Swan engagea quelqu'un pour les suivre et les mener à la source de cette pierre. Quelques heures plus tard, la police arrivait sur les lieux d'un vieil entrepôt pour y découvrir ces mêmes jeunes, baignant dans leur sang. Ce que ni les policiers, ni Swan savaient, c'est que Superman se trouvait dans cet entrepôt à ce moment-là. Le héros de la ville, était à la poursuite d'un voleur de banque quand il entendit des coups de feu à l'autre bout de la ville. Après avoir attaché son voleur à un lampadaire, le super-héros vola jusqu'à l'entrepôt où il vit qu'un homme armé d'une mitraillette tirait sur des jeunes. Voyant que le dernier jeune était sur le point de se faire toucher, Superman se dépêcha de se poster devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à ce que le jeune tenait dans sa main. Une seconde plus tard, Superman se faisait tirer dessus par une balle de kryptonite verte qui vint se loger dans son épaule gauche. L'assassin, disparu dès que le jeune homme fut à terre, laissant un Superman blessé, dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Désespéré, le héros blessé appela la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, Lois Lane.

Quand cette dernière arriva sur les lieux où se trouvait Superman/Clark, elle resta quelques secondes sous le choc de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait, blessé et sur le point de mourir. La grande brune se dépêcha de rejoindre l'extraterrestre, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers secours avant que Clark ne lui demande de prévenir sa mère, ce que la jeune femme fit aussitôt.

En moins de deux heures, Clark était allongé dans son lit à la ferme, surveillé par Lois et Martha. Une fois que la jeune journaliste ait compris que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir, elle appela donc la seule personne qu'elle connaissait pour le sauver.

En effet, après que Clark ait annoncé à Lois qui il était vraiment, la jeune femme lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits à la suite de cette nouvelle. Et durant ces quelques jours où elle s'était éloigné de Clark, la jeune brunette réalisa alors toutes les incohérences du jeune homme et de sa cousine après qu'ils aient résolus un mystère concernant les krypto-monstres. Mais Lois savait au fond d'elle-même que depuis son arrivée à Smallville, sa petite cousine lui cachait quelque chose, et maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle cachait ou plutôt qui elle protégeait, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Alors quand la journaliste appela sa cousine, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en lui annonçant l'état de son meilleur ami.

**

* * *

**

Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.

Martha, Lois et Chloé étaient en train de préparer le dîner tandis que Clark mettait la table. Les trois femmes discutaient des recettes que la vieille femme préparait. Le jeune homme observa du coin de la pièce, la scène qui se jouait devant lui et ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant que les trois femmes de sa vie rigolaient ensemble. Son sourire s'évanouit légèrement quand il vit sa meilleure amie se diriger vers lui, la mine grave.

- Clark, il faut qu'on parle. Lui dit-elle simplement avant de lui désigner la grange du regard.

- Chlo...soupira t-il, sachant pertinemment ce dont elle voulait parler. Maman, on va faire un tour avec Chloé, ok? Finit par céder le jeune homme en guidant son amie dehors, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Lois.

- Dis moi la vérité Clark. Où est Véritas? Demanda la blondinette une fois qu'ils furent dans la grange.

- Ici. Capitula t-il en la laissant quelques secondes seule, pour revenir avec le livre en question.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu? Le questionna t-elle un peu blessée d'avoir été mise de côté. Tu sais qu'il faut absolument que l'on découvre ce qu'il y a dedans, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger. Commença t-il sérieusement. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ajouta t-il en la voyant hausser les sourcils.

- C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger Clark, mais jusqu'ici j'y suis parvenue toute seule. Lui rappela la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

- Je sais, mais Lex est impliqué dans cette histoire et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Contra t-il en la dévisageant. As-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir?

- Bien sur que non! Le coupa t-elle en colère. Il est celui qui m'a torturé pour que je révèle ton secret, Clark. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Ajouta Chloé en se mettant à faire les cents pas. Et comment Lex peut-il être impliquer avec Véritas et Swan?

- Je ne sais pas, mais Green Arrow m'a dit que certaines pages manquaient il y a quelques années et par magie, Swan a été capable de les récupérer. Commença à lui expliquer le super-héros.

- Tu crois que Lex et Swan travaille ensemble désormais? Proposa Chloé qui imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce dont il est sur, c'est que Lex s'est fait cambriolé peut-être par Swan et que après ça, Swan a mis quelqu'un pour surveiller Lex.

- Donc, Lex était celui qui possédait les pages manquantes que Swan avait besoin pour traduire Véritas. Résuma finalement Chloé avant de prendre des mains de Clark le livre en question.

- Qu'est-ce que... Chloé! La prévint-il en essayant de le reprendre mais la jeune femme lui fit ses yeux de chien battu auxquels il ne pouvait résister.

- Clark, je ne partirais pas de Smallville tant que je n'aurais pas examiner ce livre. Et crois moi, si je ne reviens pas d'ici la fin de la semaine, Oliver risque de débarquer ici. Rétorqua la jeune femme en gardant le livre dans ses bras.

- Au fait, quand comptes-tu lui faire comprendre que tu sais qu'il est Green Arrow? Voulut savoir Clark en la suivant vers la maison.

- Je ne sais pas. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui me le dise. Qu'il comprenne qu'il puisse me faire confiance. Admit-elle rougissant à la pensée d'Oliver habillé de son costume vert.

- Et si tu lui disais pour tes pouvoirs? Peut-être que ça le mettrait en confiance pour te révéler sa véritable double identité. Proposa Clark avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois les deux amis de retour à la maison, Martha et Lois les firent asseoir à table et les tous les quatre commencèrent à manger, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de chacun.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Le jeune milliardaire était en train de faire les cent pas, devant Victor et Arthur attendant le retour du quatrième et plus jeune membre de la Ligue. Cela faisait plus de 5 heures que Chloé et lui étaient partis de la Californie et le jeune blond s'inquiétait de ne rien savoir. Alors que Victor et Arthur passaient leur nerfs sur un jeu vidéo, une petite bourrasque de vent les interrompit. Bart était en train de les rejoindre depuis la cuisine, un burrito dans chaque mains.

- Hé! S'exclama le plus jeune quand Oliver le prit par le t-shirt pour le faire asseoir, impatient.

- Comment va Chloé? Demanda aussitôt Oliver, son front plissé.

- Bien. Je suis parti dès qu'elle est entré chez Clark. Mme Kent l'attendait. Raconta Bart avant de mettre un burrito entier dans sa bouche.

- Et? S'impatienta Victor qui avait mis sur pause le jeu.

- Et? Rien. Je suis parti pour le Mexique. Hé! S'exclama encore une fois le plus jeune quand Oliver lui redonna une tape derrière la tête.

- Quoi? Tu ne pouvais pas rester un peu plus longtemps pour nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clark. Proposa Arthur en haussant les épaules.

- Non, mais je suis allé faire un petit tour à Métropolis, et devinez qui j'ai aperçu. Leur révéla tout sourire Bart, en gonflant sa poitrine.

- Qui? Voulut savoir Victor.

- Swan. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Et bien sur, je l'ai suivit. Il est à Métropolis depuis presque une semaine et apparemment, il souhaite s'entretenir avec Lex.

- Pourquoi ne pas y être rester et nous avoir appelé pour nous le dire? Proposa alors Victor, le plus lucide des trois.

- Parce que je pense que Clark et Chloé veulent s'en occuper. Suggéra Bart en roulant des yeux.

- Justement! S'exclama Oliver en levant les mains en l'air. Clark nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que Chloé se mêle de cette histoire.

- Je suis du même avis que Bart. Intervint subitement Arthur en s'approchant des trois autres.

- Quoi? S'étonna Oliver en se tournant vers lui.

- Ecoute, Chloé est dans cette histoire d'extraterrestre depuis plus longtemps que nous et je crois qu'elle est la mieux placé pour aider Clark. Expliqua le jeune blond à son leader qui le foudroyait du regard.

- Et toi Victor? Demanda le milliardaire à son ami. Tu pense qu'elle est capable de s'en charger?

- Oui. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Confirma l'afro-américain en souriant.

- D'accord, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Mais s'il lui arrive la moindre chose, la Ligue rapplique, ok? Capitula t-il en les dévisageant chacun leur tour.

- Pas de problème, Boss. Accepta Bart avant de se lever.

- Bon, on se revoit pour la prochaine mission. Fit Victor en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur en compagnie des deux autres, laissant Oliver, seul.

Le jeune homme resta quelques minutes assis dans son salon, à se repasser la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Connaissant Chloé, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il débarque à Smallville pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Il se doutait aussi que la jeune femme ait découvert son petit secret et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. En effet, Green Arrow et Oliver Queen ont tous les deux des ennemis et si ces derniers apprenaient que Chloé était son point faible, ils s'en serviraient contre lui et la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'est qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute. Oliver se leva d'un bond, incapable de rester en place avec ce qu'il avait en tête. _Comment être avec Chloé sans lui faire du mal?_ Se demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur. Le jeune homme l'alluma, se connecta à son satellite et commença à faire des recherches concernant l'actuel homme de la jeune femme. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, le grand blond parcouru toutes sorte de dossiers, de l'école où le jeune médecin eut son diplôme jusqu'à son acte de naissance. C'est à cet instant que la respiration d'Oliver s'arrêta. Sur l'extrait de naissance de Steven Swift, était indiqué le nom de son père: Virgile Swan. Imaginant des scénarios, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, prit sa veste et ferma les portes de l'ascenseur derrière lui.

Il était grand temps qu'il aille rendre une petite visite à ce Steven.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville.**

Chloé était allongée dans l'une des chambres d'amis chez Clark, son attention entièrement tournée sur son ordinateur et sur le Véritas qu'elle était en train de lire. La jeune femme avait déjà réussit à déchiffrer quelques symboles avec l'aide de Clark et des notes de Swan, mais depuis quelques minutes, elle bloquait sur les dernière pages. En effet, après le repas, Clark et elle s'étaient mis à la traduction du livre, jusqu'à ce que Lois demande à parler avec Clark. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Chloé s'était alors retirée dans sa chambre et depuis maintenant plus de trois heures essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire la prophétie kryptonienne. Sentant ses yeux se fermer, Chloé referma le livre, ainsi que son ordinateur et éteignit la lampe avant de se coucher et de s'endormir tout de suite.

_Le ciel était d'un rouge éclatant, le soleil à quelques millions de kilomètres de Krytpon quand un grand homme habillé d'une longue toge blanche apparu dans une grande pièce illuminer par seulement quelques cristaux._

_- Jor-el. S'adressa l'homme à quelqu'un d'assis dans une tribune._

_- Lo-ra. Bienvenue mon cher ami. Répondit ce certain Jor-el en lui souriant aimablement. Que nous vaut ta visite? Demanda t-il intrigué de le voir devant eux._

_- Je suis venu vous annoncer que notre planète est voué à disparaître. Commença Lo-ra simplement en regardant tour à tour les trois hommes devant lui, assis dans la tribune._

_- Comment ça? Demanda Jor-el inquiet de cette nouvelle._

_- Dans quelques jours, Krypton va disparaître. Zod est en train de monter une armée contre vous. Répondit l'homme en blanc. Il faut que nous partions._

_- Non. Répliqua Jor-el en se levant comme pour montrer son rang supérieur aux deux autres, qui ne disaient rien._

_- Jor-el! S'exclama Lo-ra. Si nous restons, notre descendance va disparaître, Kal-el et San-ra vont mourir. Essaya t-il de lui faire comprendre._

_Le ciel était à présent noir, quand Lo-ra rejoignit Jor-el dans son laboratoire. Seul quelques cristaux illuminaient l'endroit, le rendant encore plus mystérieux. Jor-el était en train de créer une sorte de vaisseau de la taille d'une pierre. L'intrus toussota pour faire part de sa présence._

_- Lo-ra, merci d'être venu. L'accueillit aussitôt Jor-el en le prenant dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Demanda ce dernier allant dans le vif du sujet._

_- Toujours direct. Sourit Jor-el en l'entrainait vers un petit berceau où dormait à poings fermés le jeune Kal-el. J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu disais. Et il faut absolument que notre descendance survive. Regarde. Lui dit-il en désignant le vaisseau. Il pourra contenir nos enfants._

_- Que projette-tu de faire?_

_- Les envoyer sur une autre planète. Kal-el est l'héritier de Krypton, il ne peut mourir. Même si notre planète est détruite, les connaissances kryptonniennes ne peuvent disparaître à cause des ambitions d'un seul homme._

_- Je ne peux laisser San-ra. Elle toute ma vie. Soupira Lo-ra en baissant la tête._

_- Elle appartient à la famille Ra, Lo-ra. Répliqua Jor-el gravement. À chaque fois qu'un héritier monte sur le trône il est accompagné d'un Ra. La justice de Krypton ne peut être entre les mains d'un seul homme, de même que les connaissances galactiques. Expliqua Jor-el à un Lo-ra totalement désemparé._

_- D'accord. Accepta t-il après un moment de réflexion._

_Les plafonds s'écroulaient, les sols étaient remplis de trous menant au néant, le ciel commençait à devenir violet, annonçant la fin de la planète Krypton. Jor-el et Lara coururent en direction du laboratoire du roi, avec dans leur bras, le jeune Kal-el qui regardait avec avidité ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Lo-ra tenant dans ses bras, une jeune fillette, San-ra._

_- Il est temps. Retentit alors la voix de Jor-el derrière Lara et Lo-ra, qui regardaient leur enfants une dernière fois._

_- Comment être sur qu'ils vont se trouver sur la même planète? Demanda incertain Lo-ra, qui se tourna vers son vieil ami._

_- Si jamais, leur chemin devait se séparer, j'ai enfermé dans une des pierres, les connaissances de la famille Ra. Expliqua le scientifique à son ami._

_- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas partir avec eux? Supplia soudain Lara, incapable de laisser son enfant seul._

_- Il faut que nous soyons forts, pour eux. Répondit simplement Jor-el en regardant à son tour son fils._

_Les adieux furent interrompu par un Zod qui essayait de pénétrer dans le laboratoire, Jor-el activa alors le vaisseau ainsi que les pierres qui renfermaient tous les savoirs de la galaxie. Le vaisseau commença donc à décoller, les pierres attachées à l'arrière. L'espoir des deux pères se dirigèrent alors vers une autre planète, la Terre._

_La pluie de météorites que vit Smallville, changea la destiné de deux familles, celle des Kent où ces derniers accueillirent à bras ouvert, le jeune Kal-el. Et la famille Sullivan. La jeune mère, Moira Sullivan avait toujours sentit que sa fille, Chloé Anne Sullivan était destinée à faire de grandes choses, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que sa fille devienne une sorte de vaisseau humain pour connaissances extraterrestres. Moira avait grandi avec un pouvoir, celui de prédire d'avenir, et pour certaines raisons, la jeune femme avait prédit que sa fille aurait un grand pouvoir. Après la pluie de météorites, la jeune mère de famille comprit que sa prédiction s'était révélée fondée. En effet, après que Chloé soit revenue de sa petite escapade dans le jardin quand l'une des météorites s'était écrasée dans le champ voisin, la fillette avait fait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun, obligeant ses parents à l'envoyer dans des écoles spécialisées. Ne supportant pas de voir sa fille comme si elle lui était étrangère, Moira Sullivan décida de quitter sa famille et de se réfugier dans un centre hospitalier où l'on s'occupait des gens possédant des pouvoirs._

_Plus la fillette grandissait, et plus ses connaissances se développaient, mais une fois arrivée au lycée et sa rencontre avec Clark Kent, puis ensuite Lex Luthor, limitèrent son savoir, à ce qu'elle connaissait déjà._

_Soudain, un jour, elle disparue. Son père, Gabe, ses amis, la police de la ville la rechercha durant plusieurs jours, avant de la retrouver dans un champs, complètement désorientée. Ce fut Clark qui la trouva le premier, ce fut à lui qu'elle se confia sur son enlèvement, impliquant Lex Luthor comme son tortionnaire. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là, que la jeune femme vit son autre pouvoir se développer._

_Le souvenir s'évanouit, laissant alors place à Chloé qui se tenait dans un champs, celui derrière sa maison d'enfance. Elle revit la météorite s'écraser devant elle, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, elle s'approcha doucement de la pierre fumante, s'arrêta pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait devant elle, une Chloé âgée de 5 ans, qui était sur le point de toucher la pierre. Soudain, les trois couleurs qui s'échappaient de la pierre entourèrent la fillette, sous les yeux ronds de la Chloé adulte. Un losange entourant un R apparut alors dans le dos de la fillette, pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard._

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant. Comprenant que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ne supportant pas la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle se dégagea de ses couvertures et se décida de descendre dans la cuisine. Tout en descendant les marches, elle se rendit compte de l'heure avancée de la nuit quand elle vit la pendule en face d'elle. Il était presque 4 heures du matin et ce rêve qu'elle venait de faire, était presque réel. Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche, ce qui la désaltéra. Désormais complètement réveillée, la jeune femme ne désirait pas retourner se coucher. La chaleur l'envahit une seconde fois, sauf qu'elle n'était pas dans tout son corps, mais seulement au niveau du bas du dos. Soulevant son débardeur, Chloé toucha son dos, à la recherche d'une marque inhabituelle, mais ne trouva rien. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et se mit devant la glace avant de se tourner de trois quart pour pouvoir vérifier par elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien.

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune blondinette découvrit dans le bas de son dos, une sorte de tatouage, représentant un losange avec à l'intérieur, la lettre R, de couleur rouge sang. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent encore plus quand elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait rêvé n'était pas un simple rêve, mais bien ses souvenirs.

* * *

**Hôpital de Star City.**

Alors que Chloé était en train de dormir, Oliver pénétra dans l'hôpital, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau des infirmières, à la recherche de Steven Swift. Quand les infirmières virent devant elle, le jeune milliardaire en chair et en os, elles en restèrent bouche bée. Oliver les fit cadeau de son plus beau sourire et de son charme légendaire pour parvenir à avoir une réponse favorable, quant à sa demande d'avoir l'adresse du jeune médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune blond se trouvait sur le chemin pour rendre une petite visite à Steven Swift.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift.**

Le jeune médecin était en train d'admirer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait posé sur la table basse quand on frappa à sa porte. Croyant que Chloé était de retour de son voyage de Métropolis, il alla vers sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Chloé, mais bien Oliver Queen qui se tenait devant lui.

- Mr Queen? S'étonna le grand brun en faisant signe au jeune milliardaire d'entrer.

- Mr Swift. Répondit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la bague. N'êtes vous pas un peu trop 'homme' pour vous intéresser aux bijoux? S'étonna le grand blond sarcastiquement.

- Non, en fait c'est la bague de fiançailles pour Chloé. Répliqua t-il en souriant tout en la prenant pour la ranger.

- Fiançailles? S'exclama choqué le grand blond. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant au moins?

- Oui. J'ai fait ma proposition avant qu'elle ne reçoive un appel de sa cousine. Expliqua le jeune médecin.

- Et qu'a t-elle dit? Voulut savoir Oliver, sentant son cœur s'arrêter.

- Rien pour le moment. Avoua Steven, ne remarquant pas qu'Oliver se sentait gêné. Mais je suis prêt à attendre. Que faites-vous ici?

- Je suis venu vous avertir. Commença Oliver en haussant les épaules avant de s'approcher de son hôte. Vous avertir de ne pas faire de mal à Chloé. Car vous jouez peut-être le rôle du gentil, mais je sais qui vous êtes. Steven Swan. Ajouta menaçant Oliver.

- Comment savez-vous ça? S'inquiéta aussitôt Steven, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux à la plus grande satisfaction d'Oliver.

- Disons, que j'ai mes sources. Donc ne vous avisez pas de faire du mal à Chloé. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir. Encore une chose, j'aime Chloé, et je ne la laisserait pas finir avec quelqu'un comme vous. Ajouta le grand blond, disparaissant de l'appartement, laissant un Steven sans voix.

Oliver se trouvait dans sa voiture qui le ramenait chez lui, la pensée de savoir Chloé mariée à Steven, lui donnant la nausée. Il se demandait si elle était au courant de la véritable identité de cet homme et si elle savait que l'affaire Véritas et ce Steven n'étaient pas des coïncidences. La seule chose dont Oliver était sur, c'était qu'il avait besoin de faire comprendre à la femme qu'il aimait que ce Steven n'était pas l'homme pour elle. C'est donc avec une lueur de défi, que le jeune milliardaire regagna son appartement.

* * *

**Le Talon, Smallville, Kansas.**

Chloé venait de descendre de l'appartement de Pete et Lana pour aller se chercher une nouvelle tasse de café. En effet, après avoir comprit qu'elle était une sorte de vaisseau humain durant la nuit, la jeune femme s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'humanité, pour lui faire oublier ces souvenirs. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait oublier était le tatouage qui était encore présent dans le bas de son dos, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était non seulement Chloé Sullivan, meilleur ami de Clark Kent mais aussi descendante de la famille Ra, venant de Krypton. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'était retrouvée au Talon, dans l'appartement de deux de ses meilleurs amis, Lana et Pete Ross. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient mariés avant que Chloé ne parte pour Star City et elle ne les avait pas revu depuis ce jour-là. Alors quand Lana et Pete virent sur le pas de leur porte la jeune blondinette, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de dire bonjour, qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une embrassade qui la laissa sans air.

Donc durant plus de trois heures, les trois amis discutèrent de leur vie. Les jeunes mariés étaient toujours autant amoureux et Chloé leur raconta sa vie à Star City, ses nouveaux amis mais laissa de côté sa relation avec Steven. Bien que les mariés étaient au courant pour Clark et son alter-ego, ils laissèrent de côté ce sujet, pour le plus grand plaisir de Chloé.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, Chloé se dirigea donc vers sa boisson préférée, une tasse immense remplie de café l'attendait. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un à l'autre bout du café, l'observait depuis que la serveuse l'avait appelé par son nom: Chloé Sullivan. L'inconnu regarda donc la jeune blonde s'asseoir, dos face à lui où il put découvrir dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, un tatouage qui fit tilt dans sa tête. La femme qu'il observait était en lien avec Véritas.

Comprenant que Lex n'était peut-être pas derrière le vol du Véritas, le professeur Swan se leva, laissa un pourboire sur la table et sortit du Talon, son téléphone déjà à son oreille.

- C'est moi. Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur une certaine Chloé Sullivan. Et cherche moi le meilleur tueur que tu trouvera. Fit la voix grave du professeur quand il se dirigea vers la voiture de location.

**

* * *

**

Ferme des Kent, Smallville.

Il était presque une heure du matin et Chloé était encore sur son ordinateur en train de chercher la traduction du symbole qui se trouvait sur son dos. Clark était en patrouille dans Métropolis et Lois était au Daily Planet à écrire un article. La jeune femme était donc seule à la ferme, mis à part Shelby, le chien de Clark et Lois. La blondinette était en train de caresser le chien, d'un air absent tout en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait représenter ce symbole. Chloé avait déjà réussit à traduire les trois quart du Véritas. Pour l'instant, il était question d'une prophétie à l'encontre du Voyageur -Clark- qui était descendu sur Terre pour sauver le peuple qui y habitait, mais il était aussi question du Guérisseur, qui n'était pas d'une autre planète, mais qui était l'allié le plus fidèle dont ait besoin le Voyageur. Quand Chloé avait décrypter ce passage qui faisait référence au Guérisseur, elle s'était demandé qui dans l'entourage de Clark l'aidait le plus souvent. Et la seule réponse qui lui était venue en tête, était elle. Chloé Sullivan avait découvert que son rôle sur Terre avait été déterminé bien avant sa naissance. Elle était destiné à aider Clark dans sa lutte contre l'injustice. Une fois le choc de cette découverte passé, la jeune blondinette s'était remise à la tâche, continuant à traduire.

La seconde partie du Véritas, mettait en avant les capacités du Voyageur et du Guérisseur. Dévoilant au fur et à mesure les ennemis extraterrestres de son meilleur ami. La troisième partie avait vu l'apparition du symbole du losange et du R, symbole que Chloé n'était pas encore parvenue à déchiffrer.

Croulant sous le stress, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, et son esprit se tourna automatiquement vers les souvenirs qui avaient fait surface la veille. Elle revit donc défiler Lo-ra faisant référence à la famille Ra comme les gardiens des connaissances galactiques. La pierre qui lui avait procurer son intelligence hors du commun, le symbole qui était alors apparut. Soudain, Chloé ouvrit les yeux, se pencha une fois de plus vers le livre et sur le symbole. Tout lui paraissait d'une limpidité incroyable. La jeune femme continua donc à traduire, sans avoir la peine de consulter les notes avec lesquelles elle s'était appuyé jusqu'à maintenant, lisant le kryptonnien comme une seconde langue.

La fin de la prophétie, la fit réfléchir.

La troisième partie faisait référence au Gardien, le maître des connaissances non seulement kryptonniennes, mais aussi de tout l'univers. Le Gardien était indissociable du Voyageur. La partie faisait aussi mention d'un ennemi tout aussi puissant que le Voyageur. Chloé s'arrêta sur un passage qui lui paraissait important. Il s'agissait de la mention de l'humanité, avide de pouvoir et qui désirait contrôler le Voyageur. Fronçant les sourcils, Chloé tourna la page suivant pour y lire que le Voyageur n'est pas encore maitre de sa propre volonté.

Quand Chloé parvint à la dernière partie du Véritas, elle resta sans voix. En effet, ce passage faisait mention du Gardien et comment il empêchait le Voyageur d'atteindre son potentiel. Ne voulant pas croire qu'elle était la raison de la déchéance de Clark, Chloé essaya de trouver une autre interprétation. Et au bout de quelques minutes, elle y parvint. La jeune femme venait de comprendre que le Gardien était bien celui qui retenait le Voyageur, mais pas contre son potentiel. Il était question de libérer le Voyageur de son possible manque de contrôle de soi-même si jamais l'humanité venait à avoir l'avidité de posséder le monde.

Chloé savait désormais ce qu'elle devait accomplir pour que la prophétie de Véritas ne se produise. Et pour ça, elle ne devait faire part à personne de ses intentions.

Refermant le livre, puis son ordinateur, la jeune femme se leva, suivit de Shelby pour monter dans sa chambre. Un plan déjà formé dans sa tête.

**A suivre**


	10. Episode 10

**Alors me revoilà avec ce chapitre! Pour tous ceux qui attendait le Chlollie, et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous donner un avant gout de ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain épisode et prochaine saison. En effet, je m'étais promis de faire une saison 2 si jamais le nombre de visiteurs était de 600 et comme ce nombre est largement dépassé, je vous annonce donc qu'il y aura bien une saison 2! **

**Bref, je vous donnerais plus de détails dans le prochain épisode et rassurez-vous, le CHlollie va devenir meilleur! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Building Queen Industries, SC.**

Oliver Queen sortit de l'ascenseur habillé de son costume habituel, salua ses employés, Joanne puis se dirigea dans son bureau après être passé devant celui de Chloé Sullivan. Une petite boule se forma dans sa gorge en se rappelant pourquoi la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas à son boulot mais à Métropolis. Secouant la tête, le jeune blond s'assit derrière son bureau et commença à parcourir les différents dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

Deux heures plus tard, Oliver se leva, prit ses dossiers et alla dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait déjà plusieurs personnes, attendant toutes l'arrivée du PDG. Une fois Oliver installé, les autres suivirent. Mais quelques minutes après, quelqu'un d'autre arriva et à la surprise générale, Chloé Sullivan pénétra dans la salle, un petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres et son sac à la main.

- Pardonnez mon retard, mais mon vol a été retardé. S'excusa t-elle en prenant place à côté de Patrick qui lui sourit, ainsi que les autres.

- Vous ne deviez pas rentrer la semaine prochaine? S'étonna le vice-président en regardant tour à tour Oliver et Chloé.

- Non, la raison de mon voyage fut écourtée donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ne pas rentrer. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et sortant les différents papiers que contenait son sac.

- Et bien, on a de la chance de vous avoir. N'est-ce pas Oliver? Fit Patrick à l'intention de son patron pour le ramener sur terre.

En effet, Oliver était totalement bouche bée de revoir la femme qu'il aimait après plus d'une semaine loin de lui. Après qu'elle lui ait demandé de rester quelques jours à Smallville pour s'occuper de plusieurs choses, Oliver n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même et tous ses employés pouvaient le remarquer. Si Joanne et Patrick faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour rapprocher les deux jeunes gens, le reste de l'entreprise Queen Industries fut surpris de voir que dès que l'on mentionnait le nom de Chloé, Oliver avait le regard brillant et un petit sourire sur le visage. Il ne faisait plus aucuns doutes pour tout le monde que le jeune milliardaire, autrefois arrogant, playboy, était tout simplement amoureux de nul autre que Chloé Sullivan.

Alors que Oliver essayait de retrouver sa contenance pour mener à bien la réunion, le vice-président sourit ainsi que les autres personnes autour de la table. De son côté, Chloé ne remarqua pas les petits regards lancés en sa direction par ses collègues quand Oliver prit la parole pour prendre de ses nouvelles avant de commencer la réunion.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

Chloé Sullivan entra dans son bureau après la réunion qui avait durée plus de trois heures et s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et attendit que ce dernier fut prêt à fonctionner. Pendant qu'elle attendait, la jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

_Après avoir découvert ce que le Gardien devait accomplir pour libérer le Voyageur, Chloé était partie se coucher, suivit de Shelby, le chien qui ne voulait pas la quitter une seule seconde. C'est donc avec le chien de Lois et Clark que la jeune femme s'endormit, laissant ses souvenirs envahir ses rêves. _

_Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée par la bonne odeur de bacon et de pancakes. Souriante, Chloé se leva, prit sa robe de chambre et descendit l'escalier pour se trouver devant Martha Kent en train de faire la cuisine, Chloé étant la seule debout. La vieille femme se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel Chloé répondit avant de se diriger vers la cafetière, son regard brillant quand elle se servit une tasse de café et la buvant. Ce fut le rire de Martha qui la tira de ses pensées. _

_- Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous arriviez à faire ce café. Fit à haute voix Chloé en souriant à la femme en face d'elle qui lui déposa une assiette sur le comptoir où s'était installée Chloé._

_- Secret de famille, Chloé. Et comme tu en fais partie, je vais te le dire. Chuchota Martha près de la jeune femme comme pour lui dire quelque chose de confidentiel. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna la blondinette, sa curiosité piquée._

_- Une goutte de gousse de vanille. Murmura Martha avant de se redresser et de continuer à faire des pancakes. _

_- De la vanille? Répéta surprise la jeune blonde en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _

_- C'est ce qui donne ce petit goût particulier, et cela empêche de rajouter du sucre. Bien que Lois en rajoute toujours deux morceaux. Rigola la mère de Clark. _

_Les deux femmes discutèrent ainsi durant presque une heure, avant que Lois et Clark ne descendent à leur tour. Chloé et Martha avaient discuté de Clark et de comment les parents de ce dernier l'avait découvert. En effet, même si Chloé connaissait son meilleur ami depuis le collège et son secret par la même occasion, Chloé n'avait jamais vraiment demandé ou voulut savoir ce que fut ses premières années sur Terre. Martha lui avait alors raconté en détails la découverte de Clark dans un champ lors de la première pluie de météorites, le petit garçon qui les avait aidé n'était alors âgé que de cinq ans mais il possédait déjà une grande force. A l'entente du récit de la vieille femme, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa décision, était la bonne. _

Chloé était en plein dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas Oliver frapper à la porte de son bureau et encore moins quand il s'assit en face d'elle, une expression incertaine sur son visage. Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme profita du fait que la femme en face de lui était dans perdue dans ses pensées pour la détailler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Oliver fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme avait quelques mèches brunes dans ses cheveux et il se demanda comment elle s'était fait ça. Lentement, son regard descendit vers le visage de la jeune femme et il vit dans son regard vert de la détermination et de l'inquiétude. Le jeune homme remua dans sa chaise, inconfortable de voir ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard. Toute sa vie, Oliver avait appris à comprendre les gens grâce au langage corporel et ce qu'il voyait à cet instant en face de lui, le mettait mal à l'aise, lui faisant comprendre que quelque chose d'important était en train de se dérouler et il se savait impuissant face à cette possible menace.

Ne supportant pas de rester dans le doute, le jeune milliardaire toussota, faisant revenir sur Terre la femme qu'il aimait. Quand cette dernière le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rougir, lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

- Hé! S'exclama t-elle doucement en le voyant sourire à son tour. Comment vas-tu?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non? Répondit-il en souriant tout en lui prenant la main qui était sur le bureau.

- Je vais bien. J'ai dû vous faire peur non? Dit-elle en rougissant tout en se rappelant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait après l'appel de sa cousine, dix jours plus tôt.

- Un peu. Avoua t-il en hochant la tête. Mais une fois Bart revenu, on s'est dit que si quelque chose de grave s'était passé, tu nous aurais prévenu. La rassura t-il sans pour tant lâcher la main de la jeune femme qui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

- Donc, que s'est-il passé d'intéressant pendant mon absence? Demanda t-elle en se relaxant.

- Rien. Enfin si, j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser Steven. Dit-il en se renfrognant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle et son corps se tendit.

- Oui, on a eu une petite discussion. Dit-il en acquiesçant. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je passe un coup de fil en Chine. Lui dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant pour sortir du bureau.

- Ollie? L'interpella t-elle incertaine. Est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi un peu plus tard? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Bien sur. Il faut que l'on discute, Chlo. Lui répondit-il en souriant avant de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

**Hôpital de Star City.**

Steven Swift était en train de traverser le hall principal de l'hôpital quand un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra dans ce même hall, son regard se posant directement sur le jeune médecin. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec une infirmière à propos de plusieurs patients, qu'il devait visiter. L'homme le suivit du regard, observant chacun de ses gestes, prenant mentalement des notes sur les petits gestes que faisait le médecin. Une fois que Steven disparut dans une salle d'attente, l'homme sortit de l'hôpital, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme était assez grand, brun foncé, il portait une vieille veste de cuir noir et des bottes de cow boy. L'homme marcha dans la rue qui descendait vers le centre ville, une cigarette entre les lèvres, une idée de sa présence dans cette ville bien précise.

* * *

**Résidence Swan, Washington.**

Le professeur Swan était revenu depuis moins de deux jours de son petit voyage à Métropolis et il arpentait déjà le tapis de son bureau, incapable de rester assis plus de deux minutes sans passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Le vieil homme regarda sa montre pour le centième fois en l'espace de deux heures et après avoir fait un rapide calcul pour le décalage horaire, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son nouvel employé. Ce fut seulement au bout de trois sonneries que son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Allo? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de l'homme. Qui est-ce ?

- Professeur Swan. Je vous ai appelé il y a quelques jours à propos d'un petit boulot. Répondit Swan exaspéré par l'homme.

- Ah oui. Se rappela l'autre homme en baillant. Vous êtes celui qui traduit les symboles extraterrestres, non?

- Oui. Confirma Swan en secouant la tête, visiblement ennuyé de son employé. Avez-vous fini ce que je vous ai demandé?

- Non, il faut que vous sachiez que fabriquer une bombe que vous désirez invisible prend un peu de temps. Répliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules.

- Combien de temps? Demanda Swan en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Une semaine grand maximum. Mais je peux aller plus vite si j'ai la motivation nécessaire. Ajouta t-il en souriant, même si Swan ne pouvait le voir.

- Et si je vous versais 500 000 dollars? Est-ce que vous serez assez motivé pour finir le boulot plus tôt? Proposa de mauvaise foi le professeur.

- Je me remets au boulot tout de suite. Répliqua l'homme excité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous envois mes coordonnées bancaires dans la journée. Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'homme raccrocha.

Après que son interlocuteur lui ai raccroché au nez, Swan se tourna vers son ordinateur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il alluma l'écran et commença à parcourir les dernières photos que son bras droit lui avait envoyé. En effet, Swan avait donné pour mission à Garreth, son bras droit, d'aller surveiller Chloé Sullivan et de voir où se trouvait le Véritas. Avec un petit air de curiosité, le vieux professeur regarda les photos et fut surpris de constater que sur l'une d'elle, où la jeune femme était en train de s'habiller, seulement ses sous-vêtements sur elle, que le tatouage qu'il avait vu une semaine plus tôt avait disparu. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire, il secoua la tête et continua ses recherches sur Chloé Sullivan.

* * *

**Hôtel Municipal de Star City.**

Dans l'une des chambres de l'hôtel de la ville, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, petit, avec des cheveux frisés pénétra dans la salle de bain en robe de chambre. Il venait de se faire réveiller par son employeur à 7 h du matin, heure de la côte Ouest. Un peu en colère, il fit couler l'eau du lavabo et se lava le visage. Une fois sa rapide toilette finie, il se regarda dans le miroir et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, la colère fit place à l'excitation. Impatient, l'homme se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre, prit au passage son sac et sa mallette qui se trouvaient sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme que l'on appelait Bombman était en pleine création, pour sa prochaine victime. La photo de sa victime trônait sur son lit, à côté du détecteur de mouvement, la victime de cet homme n'était nulle autre que Chloé Sullivan. Il ne savait pas grand chose à son propos, mais rien qu'en la regardant, Bombman avait envie de faire de sa bombe une création en rapport avec la jeune femme. Il voulait faire quelque chose de mignon, mais en même temps qui vous coupait le souffle par sa puissance. C'est donc avec une idée bien précise que l'homme se remis au travail, impatient de voir le résultat final dans quelques jours.

* * *

**Hôtel Plaza, Star City.**

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans un hôtel beaucoup plus chic, le bras droit de Swan parcourait une dernière fois ce qu'il avait récolté sur Steven Swift et Chloé Sullivan. L'homme brun avait une idée bien particulière en tête et rien de ce que prévoyait Swan ne pourrait l'arrêter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se changer pour se remettre à sa mission, Garreth, s'arrêta quelques instants sur un dossier marqué « Extra force ». Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. _Avec un peu de chance_, se dit-il, _dans quelques mois il pourra voir le jour_.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, il était presque 7h30 quand Oliver Queen termina ses échauffements matinaux. Le grand blond se leva de son tapis de yoga, prit sa serviette, but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et prit son t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il se détendit sous une bonne douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune milliardaire ressortait de sa chambre, habillé pour commencer sa journée à Queen Industries. Soudain, une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit, anxieux de découvrir quelque chose sur Chloé, il se tourna vers sa bibliothèque et après une seconde de réflexion, tira sur le livre de Robin des Bois. Une fois le livre à moitié sortit de son emplacement dans la bibliothèque, le meuble se mit à tourner, révélant un passage secret. Oliver s'engouffra donc dans cette porte, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui. Durant une dizaine de minutes, il chercha dans toute sa pièce secrète, le dossier qu'il désirait lire.

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, lors de leur mission pour récupérer le Véritas chez Swan, la Ligue avait découvert et volé les dossiers que leur victime avait en sa possession, intrigués de voir le nom de Chloé Sullivan sur l'un d'eux, Arthur avait convaincu leur leader de les emmener avec eux. Et jusqu'à ce jour, le jeune blond avait oublié qu'il possédait un tel dossier. Mais après avoir découvert que l'homme avait qui elle sortait n'était nul autre que le fils de leur victime et qu'en plus de ça, elle est en relation avec Clark et son secret, il ne voyait plus vraiment de raison de ne pas feuilleter ce dossier.

C'est donc avec un petit cri de victoire que le grand blond réussit à main la main dessus et avec un petit sourire, commença à le lire. Mais dès les premières lignes, son sourire s'effaça, la colère et l'inquiétude put se lire sur son visage. En effet, le dossier n'avait pas été constitué par Swan, mais bien par son ennemi juré, Lex Luthor lui-même. Après avoir fini les deux premières pages, Oliver le laissa de côté, pensif. _Qu'est-ce que Chloé possède pour que Lex constitue un dossier aussi épais que l'annuaire?_ Se demanda t-il alors. Ne pouvant pas se réfréner, le jeune homme reprit sa lecture et plus il s'avançait, plus il découvrait à quel point la jeune femme collait dans la vie qu'il menait.

* * *

**Building QI, SC.**

Il était à peine 10 h du matin quand Chloé entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Après avoir donner l'autorisation d'entrer, la jeune femme releva la tête pour voir apparaître devant elle Joanne et Patrick, tout sourire. Un peu mal à l'aise de les voir sourire comme ça, Chloé ne laissa pas paraître sa gène et leur sourit en retour, les invitant à s'asseoir.

- Que me vaut votre visite? Leur demanda Chloé sans se détourner de son travail.

- On voulait discuter avec vous de la fête annuelle que donne Queen Industries. Commença Joanne, de l'excitation dans la voix.

- Et on voulait savoir avec qui vous comptiez venir? Enchaina Patrick.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas que vous vous y preniez trois mois à l'avance pour ce genre de fête. Répondit la blondinette en levant la tête pour leur faire face.

- Oh, vous savez, Chloé, on aime bien que tout soit organisé à la perfection et monsieur Queen ne désire pas que cet événement tourne au ridicule. Avoua Joanne.

- Dans ce cas. Fit Chloé en souriant avant de se pencher sur un dossier.

- Donc, avec qui comptez vous venir? S'empressa de savoir la vieille femme.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais encore là pour la soirée, Joanne. Avoua un peu triste Chloé en la regardant.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Patrick en lançant un petit regard affolé vers Joanne.

- Parce que mon contrat se termine dans deux mois, Patrick. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi, ma règle numéro un. Lui rappela la jeune femme en souriant au vieil homme.

- Mais, cela ne vous empêche pas de vous présenter à la soirée. Après tout, vous faites partie de l'entreprise quoi qu'il advienne. Fit Joanne en se levant de son siège et retournant à son bureau, de l'autre côté de l'étage, laissant Chloé abasourdie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a Joanne? Demanda t-elle alors à Patrick.

- Chloé, vous savez à quel point elle aime Oliver et cette compagnie. Commença à lui expliquer le vieil homme. C'est la première fois depuis que Richard et Laura Queen sont morts qu'Oliver prend son rôle de PDG à coeur. Et ce n'est pas dû à vos résultats en matières d'actions, mais bien grâce à vous, Chloé Sullivan. Oliver Queen est tombé amoureux de vous dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur vous lors de votre première réunion ici. Lui avoua Patrick, sans cacher son petit sourire.

- Vous voulez dire ma deuxième réunion. Rectifia la petite blonde en souriant et rouge d'embarras. Il ne s'est pas présenté à l'heure et je suis partie avant de pouvoir lui dire ce que j'en pensais.

- Oui, et je crois que c'est à partir du moment où le vice-président lui a passer ce message, que son intérêt a été piqué. Rigola Patrick en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Oliver ce jour- là. Alors s'il vous plait, Chloé, faite nous une faveur, voulez-vous. Allez le voir et dites lui que vous l'aimez aussi.

- Comment savez-vous? S'exclama t-elle les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Je suis dans cette compagnie depuis assez longtemps pour réussir à déchiffrer le langage corporel de mes collègues. Et laissez moi vous dire une chose. Lui révéla t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, où il se retourna pour la voir. Oliver et vous, êtes parfaits pour l'un pour l'autre.

Et sur cette déclaration, Patrick quitta le bureau de Chloé, la laissant sans voix par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme ramassa ses affaires, remis son ordinateur dans son sac , prit son manteau et quitta le bureau, sous le regard satisfait de Joanne et de Patrick.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

Après être partie de son boulot, la jeune femme s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir directement Oliver car ce dernier était parti en voyage d'affaire du côté de San Diego, à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Profitant de ce moment, la jeune femme était finalement rentrée chez elle, pour se remettre les idées en place. Bien sur, elle savait que ce que lui avait avoué Patrcik était la vérité, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué les regards que lui lançait Oliver à chaque fois qu'il était dans une même pièce. Et la petite blonde savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était son amie. Chloé en était dans ses pensées quand son téléphone se mit à bipper. Prenant l'objet de son sac, la jeune blonde regarda l'écran et vit que ce n'était seulement que son alarme, lui rappelant de vérifier son ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite blonde était devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café chauffant à ses côtés prête à mettre son plan en place.

**_Grottes Kiwatche, Smallville._**

_Chloé pénétra dans les grottes, le cristal qui permet de se téléporter jusqu'à la Forteresse de Solitude, en main et un le visage, plein de détermination. La jeune femme avait réussit à être seule après qu'elle ait demandé à sa cousine et Clark d'aller dans un endroit où ils pourraient batifoler sans les avoir sous les yeux constamment. Une fois les deux amoureux aient disparu de sa vue, la blondinette s'était empressée de récupérer le cristal que Clark gardait sous la grange, avec son vaisseau. Une fois l'objet en sa possession, la jeune femme s'était rendu discrètement sur le site des grottes indiennes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y entrer. Après avoir persuadé les gardiens qu'elle était un visiteur comme les autres, elle s'était mêlée au groupe de touristes devant elle et au bout de quelques minutes, s'était écartée du groupe pour se diriger dans l'arrière des grottes, où personne ne pouvait y entrer. _

_Remettant son sac en place sur son épaule, elle vérifia autour d'elle que personne ne l'avait suivit et s'avança un peu plus dans la grotte pour finalement arriver à la table qu'elle cherchait. La table ronde qui trônait devant Chloé l'invitait à déposer le cristal en son centre. Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme sortit de son sac une veste chaude, repris son sac et après avoir prit une bonne inspiration, déposa le cristal au centre de la table indienne. _

_Soudain, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, apparaissait à Chloé comme un brouillard. L'air chaud et étouffant des grottes laissa place à un vent glacé, faisant frissonner la blondinette. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait devant elle, une étendue de glace et de neige. Soulagée d'avoir atterrie au bon endroit, la jeune femme ouvrit de nouveau son sac et prit le Véritas qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Ouvrant à la page qu'elle avait marquée, la jeune femme récita une phrase en kryptonnien, et quelques secondes plus tard, la Forteresse de Clark lui apparut devant ses yeux. Chloé resta quelques instants pétrifiée sur place, impressionnée par l'immensité de ce château de glace. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'elle commença à se diriger vers le monument glacé, le Véritas serré contre sa poitrine. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur de la Forteresse, la jeune femme repéra tout de suite la console de cristaux qui permet de faire revivre les souvenirs de Jor-el. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se dirigea vers elle, le cristal encore dans ses mains et planta ce dernier au centre de la console. Un léger tremblement, quelques éclairs de lumière et la voix de Jor-el résonna dans l'antre de glace, à la satisfaction de Chloé. _

_- Kal-el, mon fils. Fit Jor-el en signe de bienvenue._

_- Ce n'est pas Kal-el, Jor-el. Répondit la jeune femme en levant la tête vers le plafond, ne sachant pas où regarder. _

_- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda alors la voix. _

_- Je suis Chloé Sullivan, la meilleure amie de Kal-el. Répondit-elle, pas sure de ce qu'elle devait dire. _

_- Tu es son Gardien. Compris Jor-el. Donne moi une raison de te croire. _

_- Je connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Dit-elle. _

_- Je dois le vérifier par moi-même. L'interrompit la voix avant qu'une lumière bleue aveuglante enveloppe Chloé, lui faisant fermer les yeux._

_Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme resta figée, pendant que la lumière continuait de l'envelopper, Jor-el ayant la capacité de lire dans son esprit et son corps. _

_- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Lâcha Chloé en se frottant les yeux après que ce petit contrôle soit passé._

_- Que désire-tu, San-ra? Demanda Jor-el. _

_- Protéger Kal-el et le Véritas. Dit-elle simplement. _

_- Pour le Véritas, tu peux le déposer au milieu de cette console. Mais tu es seulement ici pour protéger Kal-el. Tu ne dois rien faire qui puisse te détruire. _

_- Je ne suis pas seulement que le Gardien, Jor-el. Avoua t-elle en souriant, étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas découvert lors de son 'contrôle'. Je suis aussi le Guérisseur. _

_- Dans ce cas, tu as les cartes en main pour savoir ce qu'il faut que tu fasse. Comprit la voix. _

_- Merci, Jor-el. Le remercia t-elle avant de reprendre le cristal et de le remettre dans son sac._

_Avant de repartir, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers la console où il n'y avait plus la présence du Véritas. Mais Chloé savait que le livre était en sécurité ici. _

Alors qu'elle remettait les différentes étapes de son plan en place, Chloé ne remarqua pas la présence de Green Arrow de l'autre côté de la rue, en train de l'observer, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Le héros masqué disparut alors dans la nuit, prêt à aller arrêter les bandits de Star City.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Durant deux jours, Chloé Sullivan s'était repassé en boucle les différentes étapes de son plan, mettant de côté ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu de faire en quittant son bureau trois jours plus tôt, parler de ses sentiments à Oliver Queen. Sachant que ce dernier était revenu de son voyage de San Diego, elle n'avait pas perdue de temps à se changer de ses vêtements de la veille, trop occupée dans ses lectures. Alors quand elle frappa à la porte de l'ascenseur de l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait seulement habillée d'un vieux jean, d'un débardeur blanc, son sac sur l'épaule, et les cheveux rassemblés négligemment dans une queue de cheval et sans la moindre trace de maquillage, Oliver resta sans voix quand il la vit. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que la jeune femme ne passe devant Oliver pour pénétrer dans la pièce, laissant le jeune homme derrière, regagner ses esprits. Quand il apparut dans le salon, il la vit assise sur son canapé, son visage en pleine concentration, ce qui le fit rire. Le son de sa voix, fut ce qui ramena Chloé sur Terre et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la blondinette était sur ses pieds, un air de détermination sur son visage. Oliver se tut, observant la femme devant lui s'avancer rapidement vers lui, la bouche ouverte. Soudain, il fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Chloé sur les siennes. Passé la surprise, Oliver répondit au baiser, qui était au départ innocent mais plus leur sentiments se mettaient à jour, et plus le baiser se fit fiévreux. Chloé fut la première à reprendre de l'air, les yeux fermés elle laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine d'Oliver qui lui était en train de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Oliver. Se fit entendre la voix de Chloé contre sa poitrine.

- Chloé. Répondit-il tout bas. Regarde moi. Lui demanda t-il en lui relevant la tête pour que leur visage soient face à face. Je t'aime. Lâcha t-il, la sincérité de ces mots évidente dans ses yeux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Ils se mirent alors à rire, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, savourant la chaleur de leur corps serrés ensemble. Et sans prévenir, Oliver embrassa passionnément la jeune femme, qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui retourner le baiser, ses bras encerclant le cou du jeune homme, qui commençait à se diriger vers le canapé, Chloé qui pendant ce temps là, avait sauté sur Oliver, ses jambes encerclant sa taille, continuait de l'embrasser, dans le cou, derrière les oreilles, ses mains jouant avec les cheveux dans la nuque du jeune homme. Contre le corps de la jeune femme, Oliver ne pouvait plus se retenir, son bas ventre répondant au désir de la jeune femme et cette dernière se dégagea légèrement de lui pour lui faire face, ses sourcils levés et un petit sourire quand elle le vit rougir. Soudain, Oliver sentit que Chloé était tendue, et un coup d'oeil sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

- Chloé? Lui demanda t-il en la relâchant pour qu'elle soit de nouveau debout devant lui.

- Steven. Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Il faut que je lui dise. Fit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.

- Dire quoi? Demanda Oliver, redoutant la réponse.

- Que je ne l'aime pas. Que je veux être avec toi. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue avec une petit sourire.

- Va lui dire maintenant. Et après tu reviens pour que l'on termine ce qu'on a commencé. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser, soulagé de savoir qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

La jeune femme répondit au baiser et avant que la situation ne déborde, quitta l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Chloé se tenait dans le salon de son actuel petit ami, en train d'attendre ce dernier, son café presque vide. Quand il avait vu la jeune femme sur son palier une heure plus tôt, Steven avait essayé de l'embrasser mais la jeune femme l'en avait empêcher, prétextant un rhume. Sa gène était évidente mais pour Steven, cela était dû au fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait face depuis sa demande en mariage plusieurs semaines auparavant.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je devais répondre à cet appel. S'excusa Steven quand il revint dans la pièce, son téléphone dans les mains.

- Hé! Pas besoin d'être désolé. Le rassura t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as des vies à sauver, je comprends. Crois moi. Ajouta t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler? Lui demanda t-il intrigué.

- De nous. Enfin, je veux dire que Steven. Commença t-elle embarrassée. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, parce que durant ces mois où on sortait ensemble, tu as été plus un ami qu'un petit ami.

- Sortait? S'étonna t-il. Oh! Comprit-il enfin. Tu veux rompre.

- Oui. J'ai réalisé que je ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu m'aime. Et j'en suis désolée, parce que crois moi, Steven. TU es un gars fantastique. Et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs quand je sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Réussit-elle à dire sans bafouiller.

- Oliver Queen, c'est ça. Dit-il comme une constatation. Je me doutais que tu avais plus que de l'amitié envers ce gars. Concéda le jeune médecin en souriant tristement. Je crois que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ni à toi. Surtout quand je vois à quel point ton regard brille quand il est présent dans la même pièce que toi.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle en levant les sourcils à sa description.

- Oui. Je me suis toujours demandé quand tu allais te rendre compte de tes sentiments envers lui. Avoua t-il avec un petit rire jaune. Je crois que je vais aller à l'hôpital, voir comment ils s'en sortent. Ajouta t-il avant de se lever, incitant la jeune femme à faire de même.

Chloé partit donc de chez Steven, un poids en moins sur ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur elle venait de briser le coeur du plus gentil et mignon médecin qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, mais elle était désormais libre et confiante d'aimer Oliver Queen, qui l'aimait en retour. Ne pouvant plus cacher sa joie, elle se décida de l'appeler.

* * *

**Immeuble de Chloé Sullivan, SC.**

- Comment ça tu crois lui avoir fait peur? Demanda Chloé à Oliver, qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne en train de rire.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas dis que je suis allé le voir durant ton séjour à Smallville. Lui dire qu'il avait de la concurrence. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, ne pouvant effacer le sourire de ses lèvres.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Souffla t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur qui la menait à son étage.

- AU fait, redis-moi pourquoi tu préfère dormir chez toi, plutôt que dans un lit confortable à mon appartement? Lui demanda Oliver de mauvaise foi.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de DORMIR et puis il faut que je me change. Répondit-elle amusée de sa réaction. Mais je te promets d'être chez toi dès la première heure demain matin. Lui assura t-elle en souriant tout en mettant la clé dans la serrure de sa porte.

- Chloé! S'exclama une petite fille de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Mira. Répondit la jeune blonde en lui souriant, son téléphone dans sa main.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda intrigué Oliver qui écoutait la conversation de Chloé et de la fillette.

- Ma voisine. Attends quelques secondes, Ollie. Lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fillette après qu'elle est ouvert sa porte.

Soudain, Oliver laissa tomber son téléphone, abasourdi par le bruit qui venait de se produire à l'autre bout du fil. Chloé était en train de dire quelque chose à propos d'un lapin, quand une explosion avait retentit, perçant les oreilles du jeune homme qui avait donc lâché son téléphone. Une fois la surprise passée, Oliver récupéra l'objet et après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien, se mit à crier le nom de Chloé, mais aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme resta figé, son téléphone entre les mains et un air d'horreur sur le visage.

**A suivre...**


	11. Episode 11 Part 1

**Coucou! alors voici la dernière ligne droite de ma 1 ère saison de Chlollie: GA (pour faire plus court lol). Sinon que dire de plus à part que le mystère autour de Chloé et Véritas commence à se révéler ainsi que la relation entre nos deux personnages préférés. Heureusement, même si la fin va se finir sur un petit peu de suspense, la suite va vite venir. PROMIS! **

**Bis et laissez des reviews! **

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Oliver laissa tomber son téléphone, abasourdi par le bruit qui venait de se produire à l'autre bout du fil. Chloé était en train de dire quelque chose à propos d'un lapin, quand une explosion avait retentit, perçant les oreilles du jeune homme qui avait donc lâché son téléphone. Une fois la surprise passée, Oliver récupéra l'objet et après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien, se mit à crier le nom de Chloé, mais aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme resta figé, son téléphone entre les mains et un air d'horreur sur le visage.

- Chloé? Chloé! cria t-il une fois son téléphone de retour à son oreille.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'autre côté de l'appareil, la peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait l'emporta durant quelques instants sur la conviction que la jeune femme était peut-être encore en vie.

**

* * *

**

Rue de SC.

Moins d'une heure après que Chloé soit descendue de l'ascenseur, trois camions de pompiers étaient stationnés devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, les pompiers faisant de leur mieux pour stopper les flammes qui brûlaient l'appartement 34D, appartenant à Chloé Sullivan.

Une voiture de sport s'arrêta sur le trottoir et un Oliver Queen complètement désespéré se rua vers l'un des pompiers qui était resté au sol, son talkie-walkie à la main. Le jeune milliardaire passa devant la troupe de badauds qui s'était accumulé au fil des minutes, ne se gêna pas pour se diriger vers sa cible. Le jeune milliardaire ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'un homme brun, fumant une cigarette disparaître dans la nuit, un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose? Demanda alors Oliver, une fois près du pompier qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Monsieur, les passants sont priés de rester en-dehors des bandes jaunes. Lui fit le pompier sans se préoccuper de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Non! Ma copine est la locataire de l'appartement où l'explosion a eut lieu. Rétorqua froidement Oliver qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner quand quelques passants l'entendirent mentionner le mot « copine ».

- Vous connaissez Mlle Sullivan? S'étonna alors le pompier en se tournant vers le jeune milliardaire, les yeux ronds une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu.

- Oui, j'étais au téléphone quand j'ai entendu l'explosion. Où est-elle? Dit-il en la cherchant des yeux parmi la foule.

- On ne sait pas, monsieur. Répondit le pompier en baissant les yeux. Le feu s'est propagé à l'étage. Heureusement, nous avons pu faire sortir toutes les autres personnes de l'immeuble, donc il n'y a pour le moment aucunes victimes.

- Bien. C'est bien. Fit Oliver en scrutant les flammes qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur.

Les pensées du jeune blond furent interrompu par la voix d'un autre pompier provenant du talkie walkie.

- Marc, on vient de retrouver Mlle Sullivan. Appelle une ambulance de plus. Fit la voix de l'homme.

- Bien reçu Peter. Répondit le dénommé Marc avant de contacter une autre ambulance. Bonne nouvelle Mr Queen, Mlle Sullivan vient d'être retrouvée.

- Merci. Fit soulagé le jeune homme, impatient de voir sortir de l'immeuble en flamme, la femme qu'il aimait.

Il n'attendit pas plus de dix minutes avant de voir apparaître le pompier qui s'appelait Peter, sortir avec dans ses bras une petite fille et à ses côtés, une femme blonde, qui caressait la fillette.

- Chloé! Cria alors Oliver quand il la repéra.

- Oliver! S'exclama t-elle en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder aux alentours les passants qui prenaient des photos de ce couple.

- Hé! Ça va, okay, je suis là. Chloé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Lui demanda t-il après l'avoir consolé et tout en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer.

- Je ne sais pas. Commença t-elle mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer.

Les secouristes qui étaient sur place se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'obliger à lui faire respirer de l'oxygène à l'arrière d'une ambulance.

- Je sortais de l'ascenseur, j'ai déverrouillé ma porte mais avant que je n'ai pu l'ouvrir complètement, Mira s'est dirigée vers moi. Je suis allée à sa rencontre et une seconde plus tard, on se retrouvait propulsé à l'autre bout du couloir, près des escaliers de secours. Expliqua la blondinette entre deux respirations, Oliver et les secouristes, avides de savoir la raison de l'incendie.

- L'incendie proviendrait d'une fuite de gaz, Mlle Sullivan. Fit un des secouristes.

- Non. Contra la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas une fuite de gaz. C'était une explosion. Et de plus, je ne possède pas de gaz chez moi, et j'ai encore moins le temps de me faire à manger. Leur dit-elle, voyant qu'ils étaient perplexes.

- Qu'insinuez-vous, Mlle Sullivan? Les interrompit le chef des pompiers, accompagné par le commissaire de la police de la ville.

- Que quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer ce soir. Constata la jeune femme simplement.

- Et qui désire vous faire du mal? Demanda le commissaire, prenant des notes.

- Mister B, pour commencer. J'ai témoigné contre lui il y a quelques mois. Dit-elle en les regardant.

- Et vous Mr Queen, quelqu'un qui voudrait s'en prendre à vous par l'intermédiaire de votre fiancée? Proposa le flic en se tournant vers Oliver qui était resté calme.

- Non, je ne crois pas. On n'est pas du genre à montrer notre relation au public. Répondit-il en se tournant vers Chloé qui commençait à tomber de fatigue. Je pense que je vais la ramener chez moi, messieurs. Si vous avez encore des questions à nous poser, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Bonsoir.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Oliver Queen prit Chloé par la main et la conduisit vers sa voiture, avant de démarrer et de prendre la direction de son immeuble, où la jeune femme passerait ses prochaines nuits.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen, quinze jours plus tard.**

Oliver sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, prêt pour partir à Queen Industries. Il fut surpris de trouver sa nouvelle colocataire assise au comptoir de la cuisine, un bol de café devant elle, pendant qu'elle lisait un roman. Le jeune blond s'avança doucement d'elle, dans l'espoir de la surprendre, mais ce fut elle qui le surpris quand elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais ce baiser! S'exclama le jeune homme en levant les mains au ciel, alors qu'il cherchait les tasses et le café.

- Ollie, tu es peut-être un as du yoga, mais crois moi quand je te dis que j'arrive à discerner n'importe qui dans une pièce, même si tu ne fais pas de bruits. Lui répéta Chloé pour la centième fois en l'espace d'une semaine.

- Pff. Tu es sur que tu n'es pas une sorte de Jedi? Demanda t-il en penchant la tête pour mieux la détailler.

- Non! S'exclama t-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture. Au fait, l'enquête est finie. Lui dit-elle sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en prenant le journal et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et alors?

- Ils ont conclu à une fuite de gaz. Grogna t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Quoi? S'offusqua le jeune homme les yeux ronds. Mais Chloé, tu n'as pas le gaz!

- Je sais! Dit-elle en arquant les sourcils, levant la tête pour lui faire face.

- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un voulait te tuer? Demanda Oliver, cette pensée lui donnant des frissons.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux rester ici, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et la caressant.

Ce geste intime, réveilla chez les deux jeunes gens leur attirance mutuelle. En effet, avant l'explosion chez Chloé, Oliver et elle s'étaient embrassés, se révélant enfin leur sentiments. Le fait que la jeune femme ait rompu sa relation avec Steven, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre sur leur chemin. Or depuis l'explosion, Oliver ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune blondinette, n'était pas allé plus loin que quelques caresses sur les joues et lui tenir les mains, parfois lui caresser les cheveux quand ils regardaient des films le soir, mais rien de plus. Et cela les laissait chacun frustré à chaque fois qu'ils partaient se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Dès qu'Oliver la touchait, Chloé sentait son corps bruler de désir pour l'homme qu'elle aimait mais comme elle s'était promis – une fois à Métropolis- de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions avant de lui révéler la vérité, la jeune femme avait du mal parfois à se contenir.

De son côté, Oliver se retenait car il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec la petite blonde avant que leur relation ne change à jamais. Ce qu'il manquait, c'était juste un moment approprié et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme avait mis deux jours -après l'explosion- pour accepter l'offre d'Oliver de rester chez lui, pour une période indéfinie.

Après que les deux jeunes gens aient pesé le pour et le contre chacun dans leur tête, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ne pouvant plus refréner leur attirance mutuelle et leurs sentiments.

Oliver et Chloé s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine, leur mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. Chloé frémit sous les caresses d'Oliver, arquant son dos ce qui la rapprocha un peu plus du corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier descendit ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui rigola quand il embrassa un point sensible, près de ses oreilles. Mais ce qui mit fin à leur intimité, ce fut le téléphone du jeune milliardaire qui sonna. Réticent à se détacher de la jeune femme, Oliver se recula quand même, laissant une Chloé échevelée et à bout de souffle. Le grand blond lui fit un sourire d'excuse et décrocha. Après une courte conversation, Oliver prit ses affaires, remit en place sa cravate et embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de partir à son boulot.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, Chloé se laissa choir sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans le salon, sa tête entre les mains et l'esprit complètement renversé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme -qui s'était habillée et avait bu une énième tasse de café- était en train de lire le dernier livre d'Harry Potter et prenait des notes.

En effet, si la blondinette lisait assidument ce livre, c'était parce qu'il lui permettait de mettre en place le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Après avoir compris ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver Clark et le libérer de la malédiction, la petite blonde avait commencé par échafauder un plan et pour cela, elle avait besoin de trouver ses propres « Horcruxes ».

* * *

**Résidence de Swan, Washington.**

Le professeur Swan était depuis une dizaine de jours de merveilleuse humeur, surprenant tout le monde par ce changement d'attitude. Après que son employé du jour lui ait révélé que son plan avait marché, le vieux professeur était resté tapis dans l'ombre, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour approcher le Voyageur et prendre possession de lui. Alors quand son majordome vint le voir dans le petit salon d'hiver, un plateau d'argent où était posé une tasse de thé ainsi que le journal du jour, rien ne pouvait perturber l'excellent état d'esprit du vieux professeur. Rien, sauf peut-être la section people du journal. En effet, une fois que Swan tourna la page sport pour passer à celle des peoples, son regard s'arrêta sur un visage qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, car celui-là lui gâchait ses plans.

En plein page, on pouvait voir Oliver Queen enlacer une jeune femme blonde. Chloé Sullivan. Le visage de Swan se tordit de rage, il se leva d'un bond, surprenant le majordome de cette soudaine dextérité, et envoya sa tasse s'écraser contre la cheminée. Rouge de rage, Swan se tourna alors vers son majordome et lui ordonna de lui réserver un vol pour Star City, le plus tôt possible. Ne voulant pas être le prochain sur les nerfs de son maître, le majordome se retira le plus vite et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour réserver le premier vol.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen.**

Alors que Swan venait juste de découvrir que l'objet de son courroux était encore en vie, Chloé était en train de finir son livre et commençait à mettre en place, la phase finale de son plan. La jeune femme se leva du canapé où elle fut installée depuis le départ d'Oliver et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand elle en ressortit, elle tenait un autre exemplaire d'Harry Potter dans sa main droite et un petit paquet postal dans sa gauche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blondinette avait fini de préparer le colis qu'elle désirait envoyer à Clark. Pour cela, elle prit l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le hall du building, elle salua le réceptionniste et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'envoyer pour elle. Comme personne ne pouvait lui refuser quelque chose, ce dernier accepta et la salua avec un grand sourire, qu'elle lui retourna avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

**Building QI, SC.**

Tandis que Chloé finissait son colis, Oliver, lui était en train de lire quelques documents importants, quand son téléphone dédié à la JL sonna, le tirant de son travail à la première sonnerie.

- Allo? Demanda le jeune milliardaire.

- J'ai trouvé de nouvelles informations, Ollie. Lui parvint la voix de Victor à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Voulut savoir intrigué le jeune blond.

- Tu te rappelles quand on a détruit le laboratoire à Mexico? Lui fit Victor.

- Oui. On a ramené pleins de caisses de dossiers. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je crois que je viens de déchiffrer l'un des disques que l'on a ramené. Il s'agit d'un autre 33.1 basé à San Diego. Lui révéla le jeune afro-américain.

- Ok. Est-ce que les autres sont avec toi?

- Arthur est chez moi, oui. Mais Bart est parti du côté de Pékin. Il avait envie de nems. Grogna Cyborg, faisant rire discrètement Oliver.

- D'accord, dis leur de rester chez toi, je viendrais directement. Lui apprit le jeune blond.

- Chez moi? Tu veux dire que l'on fait la réunion chez moi? Demanda incrédule, Victor.

- Oui. Chloé est actuellement chez moi donc... commença t-il mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa secrétaire. Je dois te laisser, à ce soir.

Et il raccrocha avant que son interlocuteur ait eu la chance de répliquer.

* * *

**Appartement de Victor Stone, SC.**

Oliver était arrivé depuis presque deux heures et les garçons s'étaient remis au travail pour chercher des preuves de ce qu'il se passait dans ce laboratoire de San Diego. Pour sa plus grosse frustration, Oliver avait prévenu Chloé qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant tard dans la nuit, et cette dernière n'avait rien vu à redire, lui donnant carrément son accord pour rentrer le plus tard possible. Les garçons de la Ligue étaient amusés de voir leur leader dans cet état et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des blagues, rendant Oliver de plus en plus frustré.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire. Proposa alors Bart en mâchouillant un bâton de réglisse tout en tournant les pages d'un dossier.

- Ouais, je suis sur qu'elle se ferait une joie de nous aider. Ajouta Arthur sans lever la tête de ses feuilles.

- Après tout, elle connait le secret de Clark, de Bart et je crois des nôtres. Et elle est toujours là. Fit remarquer Victor. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir quand tu lui avouera que tu es Green Arrow.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Oliver en les regardant. Elle connait vos identités?

- Oui. Confirma Bart avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle m'ait demandé de l'emmener à Métropolis?

- C'est vrai. Mais comment as-t-elle su? Voulut savoir intrigué Oliver.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste quelque chose qu'elle sait. Répondit Bart en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vois, elle ne va pas s'enfuir. Constata Arthur avec un petit sourire pour son ami.

- Vous avez raison. Je lui dirait. Acquiesça le leader avant de reprendre sa lecture, sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis.

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Pendant que la JL s'occupait à rechercher des informations concernant le laboratoire de San Diego, Chloé pianotait furieusement sur le clavier de son fidèle ordinateur, parcourant les milliers de fichiers qu'elle avait stocké au fil des années et sélectionnant ceux qui l'intéressait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme sortit de son disque dur, un petit sourire de triomphe sur le visage, avant d'ouvrir sa boite mail et d'envoyer un mail inconnu à Lex Luthor. Tout en appuyant sur la touche 'envoi', la jeune femme se détendit, s'étira de satisfaction.

_Le plan est en marche_. Se dit-elle en éteignant son ordinateur et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. En passant devant le salon, la jeune femme remarqua l'heure qu'il était à la pendule, cette dernière indiquait 2 h du matin. Avec un bâillement, la petite blonde se mit au lit.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

S'il était 2h du matin sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis, il était un peu moins de dix heures du soir quand Lex Luthor -encore dans son bureau- reçut un mail en provenance d'une source inconnue. Ne résistant pas à la curiosité de ce message, Lex cliqua sur la petite enveloppe et à mesure qu'il lisait le contenu de ce message, un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur son visage. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était pour lui, son cadeau de noël, un peu en avance.

En effet, devant le jeune chauve, des photos de Chloé Sullivan enlaçant Oliver Queen après l'explosion de son appartement, quelques jours plus tôt. En plus des photos, ce trouvait un lien qui redirigeait vers un site dédié à Véritas.

Lex Luthor ne termina pas sa lecture du soir, impatient de mettre à exécution le plan qu'il venait de former dans sa tête. Pour cela, il devait se trouver sur les lieux même où sa prochaine victime se trouvait. Ne pouvant attendre le lendemain, il appela son pilote personnel et lui ordonna de préparer le jet aussi vite que possible pour aller à Star City.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

Martha était dans la cuisine, en train de relire les derniers rapports de l'État quand Clark pénétra dans la pièce, son costume de journaliste sur le dos.

- Où est Lois? Demanda la vieille femme sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

- Au Planet. Elle devait finir son article. Répondit le jeune fermier en se servant un verre de lait. Que fais-tu?

- Je relis une dernière fois ces fichus rapports. Répliqua amusée Martha. Au fait, Clark, un colis est arrivé tout à l'heure. Il est de Chloé.

- Vraiment? S'exclama content le jeune homme en se dirigeant pour le prendre, mais s'arrêta dans son élan, quand il entendit des voix appeler au secours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Voulut savoir sa mère qui l'observait.

- Un tsunami au Vietman. J'y vais. Bye. Fit-il avant de partir dans son costume de Superman, oubliant tout du colis ou de Chloé.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Le lendemain matin, les deux occupants de l'appartement se rejoignirent une fois de plus dans la cuisine, un peu anxieux de se retrouver face à face après leur petit laisser aller la veille. Mais une fois que Chloé pénétra dans la pièce, le regard d'Oliver s'illumina et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour. Fit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers la machine à café, une tasse à la main.

- Bonjour. Répliqua Oliver en la détaillant. Bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé. Dit-elle en lui souriant. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentré.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexer que je ne t'ai pas autant manqué. Fit-il de bonne humeur.

- Crois moi quand je te dis que tu m'as manqué, Ollie. Fit-elle sérieusement en s'approchant de lui, oubliant son café. Hier matin...

- C'est ce que je voulais faire depuis le jour où tu es restée ici, bloquée par la coupure d'électricité. La coupa t-il en la prenant par la taille pour l'approcher encore plus de son corps.

- Vraiment? Fit-elle amusé de sa réponse et de son geste. Parce que moi, c'est depuis le jour où je t'ai vu dans la salle de réunion, pour la première fois.

- Déjà je te faisais de l'effet. Je suis fier de moi. Se moqua t-il avant de lui caresser les joues, pendant qu'elle lui caressait le torse.

- Je crois que j'aurais du me taire, maintenant ton ego ne pourra plus te faire sortir de cette cuisine. Se moqua t -elle à son tour.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me faire sortir de la cuisine? S'étonna t-il en arquant les sourcils, la faisant rire.

- Parce que je pense qu'une chambre sera plus appropriée pour ce que je prévois de faire avec ce corps qu'est le tien. Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, imaginant ce corps, dépourvu de vêtements.

- Mlle Sullivan, je ne vous savais pas aussi calculatrice. Dit-il sans cacher l'excitation qui montait en lui.

- Il y a un tas de choses que tu ignores encore. Murmura t-elle à son oreille, avant de la mordre faisant perdre la raison au jeune homme.

- Mais j'ai bon espoir de tout savoir de toi, Chloé. Répondit-il avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras forts et musclés.

Le couple prolongea la baiser passionnément avant d'être une fois de plus, interrompu par le téléphone du jeune homme. Chloé soupira de frustration, libérant son amant pour qu'il aille répondre.

- Désolé, je dois aller au bureau. Fit-il après avoir raccroché et s'être approché de la jeune femme qui buvait maintenant son café.

- Ok, vas-y. Dit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, sous les yeux envieux de la jeune blonde.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Oliver resta abasourdi dans la boite de fer, quand il entendit les trois petits mots de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant se résoudre à partir sans lui avoir donner sa réponse, il arrêta l'ascenseur, appuya sur le dernier bouton qui le conduisait à son appartement et attendit que la cage de fer ne s'ouvre. Quand il revint sur ses pas, il la trouva dans le salon, un journal dans ses mains et sa tasse de café à ses côtés. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'approcha d'elle, écarta le papier et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément, continuant jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un élément important. Oliver baissa alors les yeux pour observer le visage de la jeune femme et ce qu'il vit, le fit frémir. Les yeux de Chloé étaient remplis de passion, ses lèvres, rouges de désir pour lui. A cet instant il comprit que la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, n'avait nullement l'intention de lui échapper ou de s'enfuir en courant, loin de lui.

- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres et de sortir de chez lui.

Chloé resta plantée près du canapé, les bras ballants et ses yeux perdus dans le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand les mots du jeune homme résonna dans son cerveau.

* * *

**Aéroport de Star City.**

Le hangar n°6 venait de refermer ses portes après que le jet privé d'un milliardaire se soit posé. Le pilote qui conduisait l'appareil avait été réveillé par son employeur, lui ordonnant de préparer son avion pour un départ immédiat vers la Californie. Après s'être assuré de la trajectoire et des réservoirs de carburant, le jet privé des Luthor fut prêt à décoller. Lex avait de plus, ordonné la plus totale discrétion concernant son arrivé dans la ville de Star City. Il ne désirait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout avec les intentions qu'il avait. C'est pourquoi, une fois les portes du hangar fermées, la porte du jet s'ouvrit, révélant un Lex Luthor souriant. Il posa le pied à terre et sa bonne humeur redoubla en pensant à la personne qu'il venait voir.

Ce que Lex ne savait pas, c'est que chaque hangar disposait d'un système de sécurité avancé. C'est donc ainsi que depuis l'autre côté de la ville, une certaine Chloé Sullivan observait les moindres faits et geste de Lex Luthor, installée derrière son ordinateur chez Oliver.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit que son plan marchait à la perfection.

**A suivre...**


	12. Episode 12 Part 2

Alors voilà la fin de la 1 ère saison, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous continuerez à me lire, surtout pour la saison 2!

**Je sais que vous devez vous demander quel générique et quels acteurs sont dans cette histoire, alors je vais vous donner un petit bonus. **

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Les images de l'arrivée de Lex Luthor à Star City continuaient de se dérouler sur l'écran de Chloé Sullivan. Cette dernière regarda alors l'heure qu'il était et s'aperçut qu'elle devait passer à l'étape 2 de son plan. C'est avec un petit sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle composa le numéro d'un de ses nouveaux amis. Victor Stone. Ce dernier répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

- Allo? Demanda la voix fatigué du jeune homme.

- Victor? C'est Chloé, je ne te dérange pas au moins? Demanda t-elle un peu surprise.

- Non, du tout. On était juste en train de se faire une partie de poker avec les gars.

- Tu es avec les gars? Bart et Arthur? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant, voyant que son plan se mettait de lui même en place.

- Oui. Ils squattent depuis un petit moment. Plaisanta l'afro-américain, qui évita de justesse une canette de soda que venait de lui lancer Arthur.

- Super! S'exclama la blondinette. Ne bougez pas. J'arrive! Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de laisser perplexe son ami.

**

* * *

**

Appartement de Victor Stone, SC.

Une fois que Chloé eut raccrochée, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers les deux autres, qui attendaient que Victor ne leur raconte leur discussion.

- Chloé arrive. Dit-il simplement en souriant quand Bart sauta de joie avant de partir dans une tornade.

- Où étais-tu parti? Demanda Arthur, une fois Bart de retour quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il fallait bien que je réapprovisionne le frigo. Dit-il en souriant quand il revint les bras chargé de courses et de bourrito.

- Elle veux juste discuter. Lui rappela Arthur en roulant des yeux devant les manières du plus jeune de l'équipe.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Fit-il en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et avant que Chloé n'ait eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Bart venait lui ouvrir, un grand sourire illuminant son visage d'éternel adolescent.

- Bart! S'exclama t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, pour le saluer.

- Tu sais que si tu continue à faire ça à chaque fois que tu le vois, il ne voudra plus te lâcher. Intervint la voix amusée de Victor qui se tenait derrière Bart.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas me retenir, c'est comme si je voyais mon petit frère après plusieurs années. Répliqua la jeune femme en passant devant Bart qui était figé.

- Salut Chlo. La salua Arthur en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment allez-vous les gars? Leur demanda t-elle en se mettant confortable dans le salon, suivit des trois garçons.

- Pas trop mal. Et toi? Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir? Rien de grave? S'empressa d'ajouter Victor en la détaillant.

- Non, je voulais juste discuter avec vous. Répondit-elle en leur souriant. En fait, je voulais vous avouer quelque chose.

- Vas-y. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Et si on peut t'aider, on le fera. La rassura Arthur en lui tenant la main.

- Je sais. Après tout vous êtes la JL! S'exclama t-elle en souriant quand ils restèrent bouches bées.

- Co...Comment? Réussit à sortir Bart en l'observant.

- Je suis au courant de la JL depuis votre opération en Alaska. Je sais aussi que ce n'était pas simplement un mal fonctionnement d'une plate-forme pétrolière. C'était un des trop nombreux laboratoire 33.1 de Lex. Leur dit-elle sérieusement sans les quitter du regard.

- Mais, cela remonte à 4 ans! S'exclama Victor les yeux ronds.

- Et depuis quand connais-tu nos identités? Voulut savoir Arthur en souriant à la jeune femme.

- La première fois où je vous ai rencontré chez Ollie. Je venais juste de lire vos exploits de la veille dans le journal. Et vous voir chez lui... ça a fait clic. Fit-elle simplement en leur rappelant leur première rencontre.

- Donc, depuis qu'on t'as vu ce jour-là, tu savais déjà tout? S'étonna Bart. Même l'identité de Green Arrow?

- Si tu veux parler du petit secret vert d'Oliver, alors oui, je suis au courant. Mais je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je veux que ce soit lui qui me le dise. Expliqua Chloé rougissant en repensant à leur baiser.

- Clark, il ne t'a rien dis? S'étonna Victor.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de travailler avec vous. Je lui ai donné les informations concernant Véritas. Avoua t-elle.

- C'est toi sa fameuse source? Rigola Arthur. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai rien vu venir.

- Je suis persuadée que vous saviez que je savais pour vous.

- On s'en doutait. Acquiesça Victor en souriant. Maintenant que c'est éclaircie, que dirais-tu de nous aider à travailler sur la prochaine mission de la JL? Lui proposa t-il y voyant une bonne opportunité.

- D'accord. Une chance que j'ai toujours mon ordinateur sur moi. Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher son excitation. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez une chose.

- Vas-y. Fit Bart en revenant de la cuisine, ses bras chargé de burritos.

- Ne dite rien à Oliver. Je veux qu'il me le dise lui même. Leur demanda t-elle.

- Ok. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Durant leur recherches concernant le laboratoire de San Diego, Victor ne put s'empêcher d'observer le comportement de Chloé. La jeune femme était tellement absorbée dans sa partie de la mission, qu'elle ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançaient Victor. En effet, ce dernier était un peu soupçonneux des raisons de la jeune femme à vouloir les aider aussi rapidement et surtout à ce que cette mission se déroule le plus vite possible. Les deux autres garçons ne s'étaient pas plus pencher sur ses raisons et furent plutôt au contraire, plus qu'heureux d'avoir de l'aide de Chloé. Laissant de côté son incertitude, Victor se remis au travail avec ses trois autres amis.

En fin d'après-midi, Victor prévint Chloé de la prochaine présence d'Oliver chez lui et la jeune femme ne voulant pas que sa présence rende les choses encore plus bizarres, les salua et les avertis de son retour le lendemain, ce qui excita d'autant plus Bart.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard, appartement de Victor Stone.**

Oliver venait juste d'arriver chez l'un de ses coéquipiers prêt à se remettre à décortiquer le moindre dossier, volé dans le dernier laboratoire de Lex. Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver ses amis stressés, le nez enfouis sous des montagnes de papiers et autres documents, il fut surpris de les voir rigoler tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Bart n'était nulle part où être vu, tandis que Victor et Arthur se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux avaient un meilleur guerrier. Oliver resta figé sur place, trop perplexe pour prononcer un seul mot. Ce fut Bart qui le tira de sa contemplation quand il revint, les bras chargé de paquet de nourriture japonaise.

- Hé boss! S'exclama le plus jeune du groupe. Tu veux un sushi ou maki? Lui demanda t-il depuis la cuisine.

- Oliver? L'interpella Victor en souriant devant l'air perdu de son leader. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pas de la porte, entre.

- Je croyais que vous seriez tous en train de vous arracher les cheveux, à l'heure qu'il est, pour comprendre ce papiers. Répondit Oliver en désignant la tonne de papiers sur la table basse.

- Oh! Comprit Arthur avant de rigoler. En fait, on a réussit à récolter assez d'informations pour programmer la mission pour demain soir.

- Vraiment? Demain? Mais hier on était à deux doigts de la panique. Lui dit le grand blond, peu convaincu.

- Et bien maintenant on va pouvoir faire exploser ce laboratoire! S'exclama Bart en souriant, un sushi dans la bouche.

- Dans ce cas, ce soir, c'est vraiment une partie de poker? Demanda Arthur plein d'espoir à Oliver qui acquiesça.

Si Oliver et Arthur discutaient des gains de la soirée, Victor ne pu s'empêcher de rester inquiet concernant cette mission. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais il ne savait pas quoi et cela le rendait encore plus paranoïaque.

* * *

**Générique**

**I'd Come for you de Nickelback.**

**Chloé Sullivan... Allison Mack**

**Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow...Justin Hartley**

**Steven Swift...Brendan Ferr**

**Virgile Swan...Victor Graber**

**Lex Luthor...Micheal Rosenbaum**

**Clark Kent...Tom Welling**

**Garreth... Nicholas Brendon**

**Bart Allen/Impulse...Kyle Gallner**

**Victor Stone/Cyborg...Lee Thompson Young**

**Arthur Curry/Aquaman...Alan Richtson**

* * *

**Hôtel Plaza, SC.**

Dans l'une des suites de l'hôtel le plus réputé de la ville, le vieux professeur Swan sortait de sa salle de bain, prêt à démarrer une journée, qui s'annonçait particulièrement riche en rebondissements. Il était arrivé depuis deux jours, n'avait pas rendu visite à son fils, qui ignorait sa présence en ville. Seul son bras droit, Garreth était au courant de ce qu'il projetait de faire et il espérait que cela reste tel quel. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, le vieil homme n'entendit pas fidèle allié, entrer dans la suite, une enveloppe kraft à la main.

- Monsieur? L'interpella alors Garreth en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'y a t-il Garreth? Voulut savoir Swan.

- J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Il s'agit de Luthor. Il est en ville depuis ce matin. Lui expliqua l'homme en lui tendant l'enveloppe dont s'empara le vieil homme.

- Bien, arrange moi une rencontre, dès ce matin. Lui ordonna Swan, en posant les photos sur le bureau à ses côtés.

- Bien monsieur. Acquiesça Garreth, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le sous-sol du Plaza, Lex Luthor sortit de sa limousine, marcha vers le vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces derniers mois. D'un geste de la tête, Lex salua Swan, qui sourit devant l'incertitude cachée de Lex.

- Lex, quel bon vent vous amène ici? Demanda le premier Swan.

- Affaire personnelle, Swan. Répondit simplement Lex imperturbable. Et vous?

- Je suis venu rendre une petite visite à mon fils. Il est médecin. Dit-il fièrement.

- Écoutez Swan, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Fit Lex d'un air menaçant. Et Chloé Sullivan est à moi!

- Chloé Sullivan? S'étonna faussement Swan en arquant les sourcils. Vraiment? Je croyais qu'elle était morte?

- Il faut croire que votre tentative a échouée. Renifla Lex de dédain. Je connais Sullivan, et rien ne peut la faire disparaître. Lui assura Lex sérieusement.

- Et qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas? Proposa Swan en le dévisageant.

- Personne. Mais croyez- moi quand je vous dis qu'elle et moi, c'est une vieille histoire.

- Donc vous êtes au courant. Constata Swan.

- Qu'elle est le Gardien? Oui. J'ai bien reçu votre mail d'ailleurs. Le remercia t-il avant de s'éloigner vers sa limousine. Restez loin de Sullivan, je m'en charge.

- Je veux être là quand vous en aurez fini avec elle. S'exclama Swan.

- Je vous enverrais les coordonnées de notre prochain rendez-vous. D'ici là, allez rendre visite à votre fils. L'encouragea Lex avant de disparaître derrière les vitres teintées de sa voiture.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Le jeune médecin était dans son salon, tranquillement installé pour profiter de son jour de repos, fut dérangé par un coup bref à sa porte. Surpris de recevoir de la visite, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il resta muet sous le coup de la surprise. Devant lui, sur le pas de sa porte se tenait son père, souriant. Le jeune ne dit rien mais lui fit signe d'entrer, ce que fit le plus vieux.

-papa?Demanda alors Steven, remis de sa surprise. Que fais-tu ici?

- Tu n'es pas content de voir ton vieux père? Répondit Swan sur le ton du reproche.

- Non! S'exclama alarmé le jeune brun. Mais je ne savais pas que tu serais ici. Sinon je serais venu te chercher. Quand es-tu arrivé au fait? Lui demanda t-il tout en lui servant un verre.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Répondit Swan évasif. En fait, je suis à Star City pour Véritas. Ajouta t-il en voyant que son fils ne le croyait pas.

- Véritas? S'étonna Steven avant que sa peur pour Chloé ne refasse surface. Qu'as-tu découvert?

- Que le Gardien est ici. Il est temps que la prophétie s'accomplisse, fils. Lui révéla Swan, ses yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- le Gardien? S'exclama abasourdi Steven avant de s'asseoir. Es-tu sur?

- Bien sur! S'offensa le vieux professeur. Cela fait bientôt 30 ans que j'attends ce moment. Je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper. Lui fit comprendre le vieil homme en se levant.

- Quand? Demanda Steven résigné en voyant son père se diriger vers la porte.

- D'ici demain soir, le Voyageur sera sous notre contrôle. Lui assura son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois son père parti, Steven n'eut plus la volonté de rester sans rien faire dans son appartement. Il se décida donc à mettre de côté son jour de repos et parti en direction de l'hôpital tout en se demandant ce que son père prévoyait de faire pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Et surtout, il repensa à ce qu'il savait sur Chloé Sullivan. Était-elle vraiment ce qu'il pensait, le Guérisseur?

* * *

**Building QI, SC.**

Alors que Swan suivait le conseil de Lex en allant rendre visite à son fils unique, Lex se rendait directement chez l'un de ses plus anciens ennemis, Oliver Queen. En effet, depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse, ces deux-là se détestaient. Cela était certainement dû à la moquerie que recevait Lex de la part des amis d'Oliver et de Bruce Wayne, un autre ancien étudiant d'Excelsior, école privée pour garçons de parents riches. Bien que Luthor rivalisait de richesse parmi ses camarades, rien ne parvenait à le rendre « cool », et encore moins une fois que l'on devient chauve à cause d'une radiation.

C'est pourquoi, Lex pénétra avec un certain dégout dans le building de QI, allant à la rencontre d'Oliver Queen, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Mais son dégout s'évanouit quand il repensa à la raison de sa présence ici. Chloé Sullivan. La jeune femme était la cible préférée du jeune milliardaire chauve depuis plusieurs années à présent. _Encore quelqu'un qui m'a trahi_! Pensa Lex en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les employés.

Quand Lex repensait à la jeune femme blonde, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de sourire. Ces trois années de relation amicale-amoureuse furent les meilleurs années de sa vie. Celles où il se voyait différent de son père, quelqu'un d'aimant et d'aimé. _C'était trop beau pour être vrai._ Se dit Lex amèrement en voyant les chiffres des étages défiler devant lui. Ce fut à partir de la première année d'université de Chloé que leur relation se détériora. D'abord un éloignement de la part de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne cesse toute relation avec lui. Bien entendu, Lex n'avait pas compris ce changement soudain et quand il connu la raison, il ne se montra même pas coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré. En effet, Chloé avait découvert -il ne savait comment- que la personne qu'elle croyait connaître n'était en fait qu'un monstre, avide de pouvoir et de connaissance. Alors quand la blondinette s'était aperçue que sa mémoire avait été effacé par Lex lui-même, elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. _Qu'elle dommage, elle aurait fait une parfaite Luthor._ Sourit Lex tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour le mener à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau d'Oliver.

Joanne regarda les yeux ronds depuis son bureau, Lex Luthor, s'avancer vers elle, un air plaisant sur le visage, mais ses yeux trahissaient une soif de vengeance.

- J'aimerais voir Mr Queen, est-il disponible? Demanda t-il à la vieille femme qui resta figée avant d'appeler son patron.

- Mr Queen vous attend. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Merci. Dit-il avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son ennemi.

- Lex! Quelle bonne surprise! S'exclama faussement enjoué Oliver Queen en se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau.

- Oliver. Lui répondit Lex en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau, observant le moindre cadre aux murs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Star City? Ma ville? Demanda directement Oliver, voyant dans la présence de Lex dans sa ville, un mauvais signe concernant la mission de la JL, prévue pour le soir-même.

- Je suis venue ici pour convaincre une vieille amie de revenir sur certaines de ses... décisions. Décida t-il d'avouer avec un petit sourire quand il vit qu'Oliver semblait perplexe.

- Une amie? Parce que tu sais encore ce que ce mot veut dire? S'exclama Oliver froid.

- Je t'en prie Ollie, tu ne vas pas remettre l'histoire de Duncan sur le tapis. Dit Lex en roulant des yeux avant de se lever.

- Remettre cette histoire sur le tapis? S'exclama incrédule le grand blond en s'avançant furieusement vers le chauve, qui ne cligna pas des yeux. Duncan est mort, Lex! Par ta faute! Et tu n'as même pas la décence de paraître coupable.

- Pourquoi le serais-je? Lui demanda alors Lex son regard froid, comme sa voix. IL s'est jeté sous ce camion, IL est mort pas SA faute! Grogna t-il.

- Tu l'as martyrisé, durant trois ans! Personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte. Lui lança Oliver, qui essayait son envie d'enfoncer un crayon dans l'œil de Lex.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre ça! Fit alors Lex en se retournant vers la porte. Merci de cette agréable conversation, Oliver. Je suis sur que l'on se reverra très vite. Lui assura t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Pendant qu'Oliver se remettait de cette entrevue impromptue, Lex souriait comme un malade, son intuition ne l'ayant pas trompé. Tandis qu'Oliver s'était servi un verre, le jeune chauve avait aperçu une photo de sa proie, souriant au jeune homme blond. La photo en disait long sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes gens. Lex savait désormais où la trouver.

Dans sa limousine qui le ramenait à son hôtel, Lex composa le numéro de chez Oliver et quand une voix de femme décrocha, un large sourire s'empara du jeune homme. Chloé était désormais à sa portée. Lex lui parla, elle répliqua par l'une de ses répliques assassines. Ils restèrent une minute sans rien se dire et finalement ce fut la petite blonde sarcastique qui brisa le silence. Lex écouta attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait et avant de raccrocher, accepta la demande de Chloé. Le jeune milliardaire raccrocha, composa un autre numéro avant que son nouvel interlocuteur ne réponde.

- Swan? Préparez-vous à vous trouver sur le quai 34 vers 10h, ce soir. Lui fit simplement Lex avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**Hôpital de SC.**

Pendant que Lex rendait visite à Oliver Queen et que Swan se trouvait chez son fils, Garreth, le bras droit de ce dernier, s'était infiltré dans le bureau de Steven pour lui déposer une enveloppe, qu'il savait, pourrait l'intéresser. Une fois sa mission personnelle terminée, l'homme sorti de l'hôpital, attendant l'appel final de Swan.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures après que Steven pénétra dans son bureau, sa tête remplie de questions concernant son père, Véritas, Chloé et sa possible identité. Son père était reparti vers son hôtel deux heures plus tôt – après sa petite visite surprise chez lui- et Steven ne savait toujours pas s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé de voir enfin le rêve de son père se réaliser. Mais tout ça s'effaça quand il vit sur son bureau la grosse enveloppe marron, au dessus de la pile de ses rapports. Intrigué, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur, le laissa sans voix. Sans perdre une minute de plus, le jeune brun enleva sa blouse, prit son téléphone et sorti de son lieu de travail, une seule idée en tête: empêcher son père de tuer Chloé Sullivan.

Sur ledit bureau, les photos qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe montraient plusieurs shoot de Chloé Sullivan prises récemment. Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir le mot « le Gardien » d'inscrit sur son visage qui était entouré d'une cible.

* * *

**Quelque part à San Diego, Californie.**

La nuit était tombé de bonne heure sur la Californie et dès qu'Oliver vit une occasion de partir de son bureau, il la saisit, impatient de se défouler sur le laboratoire de Lex, surtout après sa petite visite matinale. Il avait averti la JL de la présence de Lex en ville et si Victor craignait de le voir débarquer durant leur mission, Oliver le rassura en lui rapportant ce dont ils avaient parlé.

La mission était en train de se dérouler parfaitement quand Victor repensa à ce que leur avait dit Chloé et ensuite Oliver.

Arrow? S'éleva la voix de Cyborg dans les communicateurs. Je crois savoir pourquoi Lex est à Star City.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Aquaman. Et donc... le poussa l'homme poisson à finir sa pensée.

- Il doit être là pour Chloé. Lâcha Cyborg et il comprit qu'Oliver s'était arrêté car il n'entendait plus ses pas.

- Quoi? S'exclama Impulse au milieu d'un couloir.

- Peut-être qu'il venu parce qu'elle avait prévu de le voir. Proposa Victor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un malaise.

- Tu crois qu'elle a une aventure avec lui? Demanda dégouté Impulse en fronçant le nez.

- Non. Mais peut-être qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut bien nous le dire. Comprit Oliver. On fait sauter cet endroit et on retourna à Star City. Leur ordonna Green Arrow.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de finir leur mission, l'alarme retentit. Cyborg qui s'occupait du système de sécurité n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit que quelqu'un d'autre avait piraté le système, les empêchant de s'enfuir. Victor lâcha un petit rire quand il comprit qui les avait superbement doublé.

* * *

**Quai 34, port de SC.**

Au même moment où la JL entendait l'alarme à San Diego, Chloé ferma son téléphone où elle avait volontairement activé cette même alarme. La jeune femme avait en effet piraté le système de sécurité du laboratoire après l'appel de Lex dans la matinée. Elle savait que la JL partait en mission ce soir-là et elle ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un l'arrête dans son plan, qui jusque là était parfaitement en place. Chloé fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit ses invités arriver. Un léger sourire se forma au coin des lèvres, satisfaite.

Lex et Swan apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, chacun excité d'avoir ce qu'ils désiraient depuis si longtemps. Quand Swan vit Chloé en personne, sa résolution de contrôler le Voyageur se fit encore plus forte. _Comment une jeune femme, blonde par la même occasion, pouvait lui gâcher sa vie!_ Se demanda alors le vieux professeur sentant monter en lui la rage qui bouillonnait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Si Swan voyait en Chloé un obstacle dans ses recherches, Lex en revanche voyait chez elle, tout ce qu'ils étaient, des années auparavant. Quand il l'avait connu, elle avait les cheveux courts et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Désormais, il avait devant lui, une magnifique jeune femme, aux cheveux longs, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient seulement que de la détermination. Et le jeune chauve, savait au plus profond de lui, que cette détermination était présente à chaque fois qu'il était question de Clark Kent. _Kent!_ Grogna mentalement Lex en pensant à son ancien ami. _Tout ça à cause de toi!_ Le maudit-il intérieurement.

- Lex. Professeur Swan. Je vois que vous avez trouvé facilement. Le sortit la voix de Chloé de ses pensées.

- Mlle Sullivan, je dois dire que vous êtes plus difficile à tuer qu'un simple cafard. Rétorqua Swan, plein de rage en essayant de s'approcher d'elle, mais Lex le retint par le bras.

- Pas tout de suite, Swan. Lui conseilla le chauve sans quitter du regard la jeune blonde devant eux. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici. Dit-il cette fois à Chloé qui arqua les sourcils.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas Lex. Vous voulez que la prophétie se réalise, et bien, je suis toute à vous. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Quoi? S'étonna Swan les yeux ronds. Vous voulez mourir pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse?

- Oui. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre je devrais mourir. Autant que ce soit pour le meilleur, non? Répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules.

- Je te connais Chloé, peut-être mieux que ce que tu veux croire. L'interrompit Lex en s'avançant vers elle, mais elle recula.

- Au contraire Lex, tu ne m'a jamais connu! S'exclama t-elle, rageusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça après ce que l'on a vécu. Sourit Lex.

- Est-ce que l'on peut revenir à ce qui nous intéresse? Proposa Swan qui commençait à perdre patience. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps!

* * *

**Entrée des Quais, SC.**

Steven venait de pénétrer sur les quais, son papier où le numéro du quai était inscrit, dans sa main. Il regardait mécaniquement à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir d'y voir le numéro ou au moins une voiture qui le mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

Si Steven cherchait l'entrepôt où aurait lieu le meurtre de Chloé Sullivan, quelqu'un d'autre assistait à la scène, bien qu'en étant simple spectateur. Garreth était caché sur le toit d'un entrepôt, situé en face du numéro 34, où il avait une parfaite vue sur sa cible. L'ancien militaire ouvrit donc sa grosse valise noir blindée et en sortit des morceaux de fusils, qu'il assembla pour donner un fusil possédant un silencieux à l'extrémité de l'arme. Il se positionna pour être à hauteur de sa cible et vérifia une dernière fois à l'aide de son viseur, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'échange entre Lex, Swan et Chloé Sullivan.

* * *

À une heure de Star City, la JL sortait du laboratoire de San Diego, qui finissait d'exploser, tous les membres en état d'alerte concernant Chloé. Oliver, inquiet de savoir que Lex pourrait vouloir du mal envers celle qu'il aimait, envoya Bart chez lui et lui ordonna de les prévenir si celle-ci n'était pas là-bas. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que les garçons comprennent à l'expression de Bart, que Chloé avait été enlevé par Lex Luthor. Ne voyant qu'une seule chose à faire, Oliver prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Clark. Une fois ce dernier au courant de la situation, le leader de la bande de héros lui demanda de les rejoindre chez lui, à Star City, pour qu'ils recherchent la jeune femme blonde et trop aventureuse à son goût.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Oliver, Victor et Arthur arrivaient dans l'appartement du milliardaire où les attendaient impatients, Bart et Clark. À peine eurent-ils commencé les spéculations sur le lieu où pourrait avoir été emmené Chloé, Bart, qui faisait les cent pas, trouva le livre de la jeune femme, Harry Potter 7.

- Hé Ollie, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Harry Potter. Fit alors le plus jeune de la JL.

- Quoi? Lui demanda perdu le jeune blond tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur les données satellites.

- Le bouquin, tu sais l'histoire du sorcier à lunettes. Expliqua Bart en lui fourrant le livre sous le nez.

- Il n'est pas à moi, mais à Chlo. Lui dit-il en regardant le livre, qu'il avait été habitué à voir entre les mains de la jeune femme depuis plus de deux semaines.

- à Chloé? S'étonna Clark en prenant le livre des mains de Bart pour l'étudier de plus près.

- Oui, depuis l'explosion de son appartement, elle n'arrête pas de le lire. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fini. Lui dit Oliver en reportant son attention sur son écran.

- Ollie, Chloé n'a pas lu ce livre depuis l'université. Elle l'avait fini en deux jours. Lui avoua Clark, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi? S'exclama perdu Oliver.

- Et si elle avait laissé un message à l'intérieur. Suggéra Arthur et se tourna vers Victor qui acquiesça.

Oliver ouvrit donc le livre et découvre que plusieurs pages étaient marquées, ou que des lettres avaient été entourées. Victor qui s'était approché de son patron, lui prit le livre des mains quand il comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

- C'est un code secret. Elle a utilisé des formules mathématiques et informatiques pour nous transmettre un message. Sourit l'ordinateur de la bande en commençant à décrypter les messages.

Clark se souvint alors du colis qu'il avait reçu la veille de la part de Chloé et qu'il n'avait pas encore prit la peine d'ouvrir. Dans un courant d'air, il s'éclipsa, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec sous son bras un petit colis brun. Les 4 autres le regardèrent intrigués et c'est sous leurs yeux qu'il défit le paquet pour révéler ce que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé. Un second exemplaire d'Harry Potter 7. Intrigué, le jeune fermier l'ouvrit et regarda aux même pages pour espérer y voir les mêmes messages, mais ne trouva rien. Il continua de le feuilleter et finalement s'arrêta aux passages de la confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort à Poudlard, ainsi que le passage de l'au-delà entre Harry et Dumbledore. Bart qui vit que son ami ne comprenait pas la raison, lui expliqua ce dont il était question. Bart explique alors aux autres, ce que Harry cherche à faire en se donnant à Voldemort.

* * *

**Quai 34, SC.**

Lex était face à face avec Chloé, Swan légèrement en retrait, observant et écoutant attentivement la joute verbale entre les deux anciens amants. Il en était venu à cette conclusion quand la jalousie de Lex apparut à la mention d'Oliver Queen de la part de Chloé.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez ravivez la flamme de votre amour perdu, pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur la raison de notre présence ici? Les interrompit Swan.

- La raison? S'exclama Lex sans quitter des yeux Chloé. C'est simple, Swan, nous devons la tuer.

- Oui, ça je crois qu'on l'avait compris Lex. Mais c'est gentil de nous le rappeler. Fit Chloé, sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Chloé, c'est comment savais-tu que nous serions ici ce soir? Demanda soudain Lex qui venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Je t'ai donné le lieu Lex, au téléphone, ce matin? Proposa Chloé avec de l'impertinence.

- Je sais! S'énerva t-il. Mais ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que lorsque je t'ai appelé, chez Oliver, tu n'avais pas l'air le moins du monde étonnée, ou apeurée.

- Je n'ai plus peur de toi depuis bien longtemps, Lex. Lui répondit simplement Chloé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir POURQUOI je t'appelais. Parce que tu SAVAIS que j'étais déjà en ville , ainsi que Swan. Comprit alors Lex, son regard s'éclairant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Swan, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison Lex. Je savais que tu étais à Star City, au moment où ton jet s'est posé. Je suis la mystérieuse source qui t'a envoyé les photos de ces magazines. Lui révéla Chloé en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est un piège. Clark va débarquer. Je m'en vais Swan. Fit alors Lex, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être confronté à Clark, sans kryptonite.

- Il n'est pas au courant. Lui assura Chloé sérieusement, faisant stopper Lex.

Pendant que Chloé persuade Lex de la non présence de Clark, Steven qui venait de trouver le bon quai pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment, tout en suivant les voix qui s'élevaient depuis l'intérieur. Son coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite, anticipant ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Chloé Sullivan, la femme à qui il avait fait sa demande, étendue sur le sol, son corps froid et sans vie. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée macabre de son esprit quand il entendit distinctement le son de la voix de la jeune femme. Il continua donc son chemin, soulagé.

Si Steven était de plus en plus près de la scène, Garreth n'arrivait pas à trouver le meilleur angle pour viser celui qu'il désirait mort depuis bien longtemps déjà. _Virgile Swan ne sait pas ce qui l'attend_. Murmura Garreth.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Alors que Clark essayait de comprendre ce que lui avait expliqué Bart concernant Harry Potter, Victor le sortit de ses réflexions par un cri de victoire. Il venait de décrypter le message de Chloé et celui-ci donnait la localisation des quais de la ville, et plus particulièrement le quai 34. Ne désirant pas perdre une seconde de plus, Oliver donna à son équipe leur position et leur rôle pour leur deuxième mission de la soirée.

* * *

Désormais tout le monde se trouvait sur les quais.

Clark trouva l'endroit où se était Chloé. Accompagné de la JL, le jeune fermier pénétra dans le bâtiment, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses, dans le cas où Lex choisissait de la tuer. Oliver tenait fermement son arc, Victor s'était chargé en électricité avant de venir et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de mettre toute son énergie dans l'estomac de Luthor. Bart, pour une fois, marchait et Arthur avait fait un petit plongeon dans la mer pour avoir un maximum de force, lors de leur attaque.

Si chacun était préparé à trouvé Lex torturant Chloé sur une chaise, ils furent bouche bée de voir que non seulement Lex n'était pas seul, mais qu'en plus, Chloé souriait devant l'arme que pointait Lex à quelques pas d'elle.

La JL ne s'était pas faite remarqué mais quand Clark vit que sa meilleure amie était menacée par nul autre que Lex Luthor, son instinct de grand frère lui dit de se mettre entre la balle et sa meilleure amie. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Chloé soit plus rapide et qu'elle l'en empêche.

Le coup de feu retentit dans tout l'entrepôt. Clark crut que la balle l'avait atteinte quand il ne sentit rien. Mais il oublia ce qu'il venait de se passer quand il vit alors Green Arrow et les autres, courir en sa direction, leur visage rempli de rage et d'horreur. Le jeune fermier était prêt à les rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se diriger vers lui, mais vers un silhouette blonde, entourée d'une marre de sang, sur le sol. À peine Clark eut-il le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il se retourna pour voir que l'assassin de Chloé s'était enfouit, laissant seulement Swan avec eux, les yeux ronds.

Green Arrow était penché sur la petite forme de Chloé, qui avait désormais les yeux fermés, ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'admirer pleinement. Sa bouche qui avant était rouge, pleine de vie, dévoilant un sourire qui pouvait éclairer une pièce entière, était désormais bleue, froide, comme le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. La rage s'empara de lui, et même s'il savait que Lex s'était échappé, il se leva, s'empara de son arc, qu'il avait laissé tombé près du corps de la blondinette et commença à prendre pour cible, Swan à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Au moment où Green Arrow pointe sa flèche sur Swan, ce dernier s'écroule à terre, raide mort. Oliver qui n'avait encore fait aucun geste, resta bouche bée, tout comme le reste de la Ligue.

Steven qui s'était caché derrière un contener, venait d'être témoin du meurtre de son père. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que ce n'était pas Green Arrow qui l'avait tué, mais bien Garreth, le bras droit de son père, qui était en train de ranger son fusil.

Le jeune médecin décida donc de partir des quais et de prévenir de l'assassinat de son père par Green Arrow. Rempli de haine envers ce héros, Steven se jura de venger la mort de son père.

Tandis que Bart était parti voir qui aurait pu tirer sur Swan, les autres membres entouraient le corps inerte de Chloé. Clark avait les larmes aux yeux, de même qu'Oliver qui tenait le corps de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine. Le jeune alien leva brusquement la tête quand il perçut les battements -faibles- du cœur de sa meilleure amie.

-Chloé? Demanda Oliver qui sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre son torse.

- Ollie... souffla t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Lui assura t-il en lui souriant, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

- Non, pas... hôpital. Clark? Promis? Murmura t-elle à son meilleur ami. Je vais revenir. Lui assura t-elle en souriant, avant de tousser du sang, sous les yeux affolés des garçons.

- Chloé! S'écria Oliver, ne voulant pas la perdre.

- Ollie, je t'aime. Toi et ton alter-ego. Lui dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Clark sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues quand le cœur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, cessa de battre. Oliver avait sa tête enfouit dans les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait, Bart pleurait en silence ainsi que Victor et Arthur. Clark fut le premier à se lever.

Oliver, il faut l'emmener chez toi. Lui dit-il résigné à tenir sa promesse.

- Elle est morte, Clark. Dit-il en le regardant.

- Non, elle n'est jamais restée longtemps morte. Leur avoua l'alien en les regardant tour à tour. Elle a le pouvoir de soigner.

Si les quatre autres garçons furent étonnés de l'apprendre, ils écoutèrent tout de même ce que savait le grand brun et après une acceptation silencieuse de chacun, la JL partit en direction de chez Oliver.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Une fois que les garçons eurent déposé le corps inerte de la jeune femme, dans sa chambre, une puissante lumière blanche l'entoura, éblouissant les garçons, au point qu'ils reculèrent.

**A suivre...**


End file.
